It's Finally Over
by Rosirn
Summary: It was a simple misunderstanding, but it changed their lives forever. Takes place immediately after the final battle. An alternate ending to the series finale. Kataang/angst. Rating changed from T to M at chapter 25.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Aang stood silently watching the horizon as Sozin's Comet slowly receded. '_It's over... It's finally over.' _he thought to himself. He didn't even noticed the airship that had landed only a few yards away. Suki and Toph exited, supporting an injured Sokka between them. Suddenly a familiar voice caught his attention.

"You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was _amazing_! You were all like *kapow* *kaboom* *kapuey*! And the Fire Lord was all like *uugh* *uugh* *aaagh* *aagh* *aaaagghhh*!" Sokka yelled as he poorly attempted to mimic scenes from the epic battle that had just ensued.

Aang turned towards the trio and smiled. Relieved to see that his friends were alright, and appeared to have no serious injuries.

"So did you... _you know_... finish the job?" Suki asked, leaning over and pointing at the limp body of Ozai laying on the ground a few feet away.

"_I'm still alive_." Ozai growled looking up at her, causing Suki to take a step back.

"I learned that there was another way to defeat him and restore balance." Aang replied calmly. "I took his bending away." he added.

"_Wow_! Who taught you _that_?" Toph said, looking suprised.

"A giant lion turtle." Aang said grinning widely.

Toph just shook her head, and crossed her arms in front of her. "You have the _craziest _adventures when you disappear." she said laughing.

Sokka hopped over and placed his arm around Suki's shoulder to support himself, with his injured leg held off the ground. "Well, look at you _buster_." he said looking down at Ozai, mocking him. "Now that your firebending's gone, I guess we should call you..." placing a finger to his chin thinking, then turning back to Ozai. "The_ Loser _Lord!" he exclaimed, as he bent down close to Ozai's face.

"I am the _Phoenix King_!" Ozai snapped, pointing at Sokka and trying to rise. But fell back down to the ground face first, groaning.

"Oh _sorry_... didn't mean to _offend _you Phoenix King of getting his butt whooped!" Toph said sarcastically. While slamming her fist in to her other hand, to drive the point home.

"_Yeah_..." Suki sneered, trying to join in. "Or how about, King of the... guys... who... don't... win?" she added weakly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey." Toph replied, disgusted.

"So... _Guys_... Where's Katara? " Aang asked, looking back toward the airship disappointed.

"Oh... she's with Zuko. They went to the Fire Nation to take down Azula so Zuko could be Fire Lord." Sokka replied like it was no big deal.

"_WHAT_! She could get _killed_!" screamed Aang in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Calm down Twinkletoes... she'll be _fine_." Toph said, as she causually picked something out of her ear and flicked it away. "Besides... she's with _Sparky_. Nuthin's gonna happen." she added.

That didn't help. As a matter of fact it, only seemed to make things worse. Aang was deep in thought, brow furrowed. '_Why isn't she here? Why did she go with Zuko? I thought she'd want to be here... with me. Does she care more about Zuko? I did it all... for her.' _Aang's heart sunk in his chest.

The trip to the Fire Nation was a long one. Aang feigned listening as Sokka recounted how they found Iroh and the Order of The White Lotus when they couldn't find _him_, and the battle against the Fire Nation warships. Suki was at the helm of the battered warship, adding to the story here and there. Toph was leaned back in her chair with her feet on the table, hands behind her head. Snickering occasionally when Sokka exaggerated his role in the scene. And Ozai was locked up in the stockade.

Aang stared blankly, deep in thought, as his friends chattered around him. '_I wonder what's happening with Azula? I hope Katara's okay. I couldn't take it if anything happened to her. I love her. I'm sure Zuko wouldn't let anything happen to her.' _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Zuko and Katara were exhausted. The battle against Azula was intense, and nearly_ killed _Zuko. He had been shot in the chest by Azula's lightning, in a failed attempt to redirect it when he saw it was aimed for Katara. After she had defeated Azula, Katara rushed to his side and healed him.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko said, barely above a whisper.

"I think _I'm _the one who should be thanking _you." _she replied softly, with tears in her eyes.

Katara helped Zuko to his feet and they turned toward Azula. She was losing it. Blue flames erupted from her mouth as she wailed and writhed on the ground, her hands chained behind her back.

An hour later Katara was pacing back and forth in the courtyard, wringing her hands. "Why haven't we_ heard _anything? Where could they_ be_? What if something _happened _to them... to _Aang_? What if he _lost_?" she said, becoming hysterical. '_I can't lose him... not again! I love him!' _she thought as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Zuko got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Ssssshhhhh... They're going to be_ okay_. Aang's going to _win_." he said softly in her ear, trying to calm her. Katara threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He stroked her hair as he held her, and gently swayed back and forth. "Ssssshhhh... It's _okay_... It's _okay_." he said, still trying to soothe her.

* * *

Aang got up and walked to the front of the bridge, looking out the shattered glass of the warships' windows. Sadness filling his heart. '_She chose him... not me. I've lost her.' _he thought, tears welling up in his eyes. Within minutes a faint outline of the cresent shaped island of the Fire Nation came in to view. Behind him Toph and Sokka were having some sort of argument about meat. As they got closer to the palace, Aang could see two figures standing in the courtyard below. Destruction all around them. They were locked in an embrace. It was_ Zuko _and _Katara_. '_NO! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!'_ he thought, with tears streaming down his face.

"Aang? Are you okay?" Suki asked. Looking at him concerned.

Aang turned away from her. Quickly trying to wipe the tears from his face, hoping she hadn't noticed. "Yeah... I'm just... _tired_." he choked out.

"Hey guys... we're here!" Suki shouted to the rest of the gaang.

"_Yes_! I'm _starving_!" Sokka shouted as he jumped up from his seat, nearly falling down. Toph busted out laughing.

* * *

Zuko and Katara didn't see the airship land. (_Man_... that is _one quiet airship_... lol) She had finally calmed down, but clung to Zuko for dear life. Suddenly, In the distance, they could hear someone shouting and turned toward the sound. Sokka was quickly hopping across the courtyard at them with his arms around Suki and Toph for support, dragging them along.

"Guys! Guys! You missed it! It was _awesome_!" Sokka yelled enthusiastically.

Katara ran to her brother and hugged him tightly, relief apparent on her face. "Sokka! You're alright! I'm so glad to see you! You too Suki... Toph!" she said, hugging each of them as well.

"Katara, you should have seen Aang! He was _amazing_! I've never seen anything _like _it! He did this whole energy bending thingy... and there was this bright light that shot into the sky!" Sokka blurted out, barely taking a breath.

As Sokka continued to rant, Katara looked back to the airship, beginning to worry. "Um... Sokka? Where _is _Aang?" she asked, looking concerned. Just then, she saw him coming out of the airship. He had on only his pants and she could see bruises and burns on his face, chest and arms. She threw her hand over her mouth to stiffle a gasp and began running towards him.

"Oh _Aang_! Are you _okay_?" she screamed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

Aang winced in pain as she pulled him tighter. "Katara... I'm fine." he said flatly with his arms stiffly at sides, fists clenched tightly.

Katara felt him tense up as she held him, and pulled back slightly, looking in to his eyes. "Are you _sure_?" she asked, not completely convinced.

He forced a weak smile, then answered. "Yeah.. I'm just... _tired_. That's all." he said, averting his eyes.

A few seconds of silence passed, then Katara released him and stepped back, confused.

"I... um... should probably go find out what's going on in Ba Sing Se. With the Order of the White Lotus." Aang said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you just got _back_." Katara replied, frowning.

"Yeah... well... they may need my help." he said reaching in to his pocket, pulling out his bison whistle and blowing on it.

"Oh... um... okay. I'll come _with_ you." she said, smiling.

"_**NO!**_" he said, a bit to harshly. "I mean... you should stay_ here_. Sokka's hurt and he _needs_ you." he added quickly.

"But _Aang_..." she started.

Just then Appa appeared, and landed next to him. And he quickly airbended himself on to the bisons head. "Yip! Yip!" he shouted, and the bison took off toward the sky. He didn't look back, he _couldn't_. "Goodbye Katara. I hope you'll be happy." He said to himself, the tears beginning to stream down his face once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Four years have passed since the end of the war. Aang had disappeared for months after leaving the gaang behind. Reappearing briefly over the years to fulfill his duties as the Avatar. Dispelling rebel attacks, rebuilding the war torn nations, and assisting in any way he could. Never staying in one place for too long. He'd lost contact with most of the gaang, seeing Toph on occasion when he was in the Earth Kingdom. She had started an academy for Earthbenders in Gaoling and was proving to be a respected Sifu. Often having to turn students away due to lack of space to train them all.

He saw Zuko regularly at meetings of the Council of Four Nations, but usually avoided any_ direct _contact with him. He was still hurt over losing Katara to him four years ago. He had heard that Katara was living on Kyoshi Island with Sokka and Suki. Who were married a couple of years ago, and had a one year old daughter named Kya. But he hadn't seen _any_ of them since he left. He couldn't face _her._ He_ loved _her, and it still hurt him as much as it did the day he left.

Aang had grown much over the last few years, and was considered to be quite good looking. His round boyish face was gone, replaced by thinner more chisled features and a sharp angular jaw line. He had let his hair grow a bit, but kept it well groomed. Mainly to conceal his arrows when hiding his true identity was necessary, but also because he knew _she_ liked it. His body had changed as well. No longer the short wiry kid, but a muscular man of 16. Standing over 6 feet tall. Needless to say, he attracted a lot of attention wherever he went, but more so from the _ladies_. What girl wouldn't dream of being the wife of the handsome Avatar?

* * *

Katara sat on the beach watching the 3 year old toddler in front of her play in the sand with his shovel and pail. He was her world. She came to Kyoshi with Sokka and Suki soon after the war ended. When she found out she was pregnant with Tenzin. They knew it would be best, to spare the shame and embarrassment for her and her family. Being a pregnant single woman in the Southern Water Tribe would result in family disgrace, and she would be shunned. No man would marry a tarnished woman. It hurt to leave her father and Gran Gran, but they understood and respected her decision. Still proud of her and giving her unconditional love and support. It took quite some time for Sokka to calm down though. And a lot of arguing to keep him from hunting down _'The Avatar', _which he now called Aang, and killing him for robbing his sister of her virtue. Being a husband and father has mellowed him out a bit, now.

They lived in a remote area of the island. Away from prying eyes so Tenzin could have as normal of a childhood as possible. They could only imagine what kind of chaos would erupt if people found out about the Avatar's son. Toph visited often when she needed a break from her students, and Zuko and Mai visited on a few occasions as well. Zuko had yet to ask Mai to marry him. He said it was because the time wasn't right, and he had too much to do with running the Fire Nation and with reparations after the war. But everyone knew it was because he was just plain scared.

As Katara watched Tenzin, her thoughts wandered back to the fatefull night that he was conceived. It was the night before the comet and Aang was alone on the beach. Contemplating his fate no doubt. She went to him to comfort him, to tell him everything would be alright. They clung to each other out of fear, or desperation, or both. The gentle caresses, the passionate kisses. They expressed their love for each other that night. Not with words, but with their lovemaking. She wasn't ashamed of what happened or _ever_ regretted it. If it hadn't happened, she wouldn't have Tenzin. And she wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. He was a precocious child with ivory skin, black hair, brilliant grey eyes and a_ lot _of energy. '_Just like his father'_ she thought and smiled.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Toph asked as she plopped down on the sand next to Katara.

"Nothing really. Tenzin mostly." replied Katara.

"Like _that's_ anything new." Toph said rolling her cloudy eyes.

A few minutes of silence passed. Toph flopped back on to the sand and began making sand angels, flapping her arms and legs back and forth. Katara turned to watch her friend and laughed out loud. '_Same old Toph' _she thought.

"So... When are you gonna tell Twinkletoes about_ the little monster_?" Toph asked, sitting back up. Nothing but love for the child in her words.

"I - " Katara started, when all of the sudden they heard -

"Aaaaah... aaaaaahhh... aaaaaaaahhhhh... chooooooooooooo!" and Tenzin shot about 10 feet into the air, then gently glided back to his previous place like a feather. Both girls' eyes were as wide as saucers, mouths agape.

"Katara, he's an - " Toph started.

"_Airbender_." Katara gasped, finishing for Toph.

"Sokka! Sokka! Come quick!" Toph shouted over her shoulder.

Sokka left his wife and daughter at the waters edge in a flash. Arriving quickly where the girls were sitting, and dropping in to his 'warrior' stance with boomerang in hand. "What? What?" Sokka yelled as his eyes darted around the beach for any sign of danger.

"The little monster's an _airbender_!" Toph exclaimed.

"Oh, is that _all_?" Sokka whined, sounding disappointed as he sat on the other side of Katara. Who was still speechless and appeared to be in shock. "WAIT! _WHAT!_?" He screamed, when the realization of what Toph said finally hit him.

"_Tenzin... _he's an _airbender_. He _sneezed_, and shot off like a _rocket_!" Toph explained.

"Just like Aang did when we first met him. Ah... good times... good times." Sokka replied, staring dreamily at the ocean. Breaking out of his reverie he shouted "Katara, do you know what this _means_?" Still no reply from the stunned waterbender. "It means that Aang isn't the last airbender anymore! We've gotta go find him and tell him!" He exclaimed as he began to rise. But a hand to his arm restrained him.

"_NO_!" Shouted Katara, looking panicked.

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"Because... I'm not ready." She whimpered.

"Katara, _come on_! It's been 3 years! I only agreed to keep Tenzin a secret from Aang because I knew how much it hurt you when he left. It's time to tell him." Sokka said.

"I... I... can't." Katara replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

Toph had moved over to Tenzin and was kneeling beside him. Entertaining him with her sandbending while he watched in awe, giggling and clapping his hands. Giving the siblings some privacy.

"Katara. Think about it. Aang deserves to know he has a son, especially now. And Tenzin deserves a chance to know his father. How else will Tenzin learn airbending? Aang is the only one left. Well, I guess technically not anymore, since Tenzin's one too now, but... _whatever_. You get the point." Sokka said.

"But... but..." Katara started.

"No 'buts' Katara. Either you tell Aang, or _**I **_will." Sokka replied as he got up and walked up the beach toward his family.

Katara sat there for a few moments taking in what her brother had said, then got to her feet and walked over to her son, scooping him up in her arms. "Come on sweetie. Almost supper time." she cooed to her son, turning to walk back to the house against Tenzin's protest.

"He's right you know." Toph said to her friend.

"I know." Katara replied softly. She had a lot of _serious _thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Aang suddenly awoke and bolted upright in his bed. The sweat covering his body glistened in the moonlight shining through the window. He had another nightmare. It was always the same. Katara and Zuko embracing, kissing passionately, flames erupting all around them. Katara begins screaming his name. Begging for him to save her with tears streaming down her face, the flames closing in around her. Then Ozai's looming face appears over the scene. Looking down at him as he desperately tries to reach Katara, mocking him, saying "Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak." Then Ozai appears before him and places a thumb and forefinger on his forehead, the other hand the same on his chest. Forcing him to his knees as Ozai's chi overpowers him. His soul blackening, turning evil, he turns to Katara and snaps her neck with his bare hands. Aang shuddered and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. It would be daylight soon, so he might as well get up and get ready. He had a big meeting with the Council of Four Nations today, at the palace in Ba Sing Se. Leaving the comfort of his room, he walked toward the kitchen of the home he stayed in while in the Earth Kingdom.

Entering the kitchen he was startled by a young maid. "Master Avatar, would you like for me to make your breakfast?" She said, bowing her head.

'_Don't they ever sleep?' _Aang thought to himself, then replied. "Um... No thank you. I think I'd just like to be alone."

"Of course Master Avatar." She said bowing deeply as she exited the room.

'_I really wish they would quit calling me that.' _Aang thought as he grabbed a cup and poured some tea in to it. He sat at the table watching the sunrise through an open window. Sipping his tea, thinking about the upcoming meeting. '_Zuko will be there.' _He thought, brow furrowing. He knew he couldn't avoid him forever. Especially since he was so involved with the post-war reparations. "I'll just have to face him and get it over with." He said to himself as he rose and headed back to his room to prepare for the day.

When he arrived at the palace and entered the meeting room, everyone was already seated. Aang noticed that his seat was at the head of the table to the right of Earth King Kuei, who had resumed the throne after the war. Zuko was seated on his other side. '_Great.'_ He thought. Everyone stood when he entered. Zuko nodded and smiled at him as he took his seat, then sat down next to him. Aang looked around the room, seeing many familiar faces. General Iroh, King Bumi, Master Pakku, Chief Arnook, Master Piandao, Master Jeong Jeong, and Chief Hakoda to name a few. '_Chief_ _Hakoda... Katara's father.' _Aang cringed at the thought of facing him_. _Surely Hakoda would be angry with him for leaving like that, with no explanation.

"Let the meeting of the Council of Four Nations begin." Kuei stated, then took his seat.

The meeting was long, and boring. Aang was having trouble paying attention, and found himself daydreaming often. Zuko nudged his side with his elbow, bringing him back to reality. He noticed everyone was staring at him, apparently waiting for his response.

"Um... I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, please?" Aang said, blushing slightly.

"I was inquiring about the state of the Air Nomads. Have you been able to locate any remaining airbenders?" Kuei asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Um... No. I haven't. But I haven't stopped searching for them." Aang replied sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have you any ideas on how to _restore_ the Air Nomad population? Perhaps taking a wife and bearing children?" Kuei asked, raising an eyebrow.

At that moment, Aang locked eyes with Hakoda. He was _obviously_ glaring at him.

"Huh? Um... No. I haven't really thought about it." Aang said quickly looking back at Kuei, his blush deepening.

"Well, young Avatar, I suggest you think about the matter. You _are_ of marrying age, and without the Air Nomads the Avatar cycle will be broken." Kuei replied, the rest of the council nodding in agreement. Then Kuei stood and addressed the council. "If there are no more topics in need of discussion, this meeting is adjourned." He said, waiting to see if anyone wished to object. Then exited.

Aang quickly left the room, with Zuko on his heels.

"Aang, _wait_!" Zuko yelled.

Aang stopped and turned toward him, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while." Zuko asked, catching up with him.

"Oh... pretty good. You know... _busy_. Avatar stuff._ You_?" Aang replied nervously.

"I'm doing well, thanks. Hey listen, I have some important news and I wanted _you_ to be one of the first people I told." Zuko said, grinning.

"What is it?" Aang asked curiously.

"I'm getting _married_!" Zuko exclaimed, his smile widening.

"Huh? Oh... Um... congratulations." Aang replied, not so enthusiastically.

"_Thanks_!" Zuko said with excitement.

The airbender looked down at his feet, trying to think of a way to get out of this awkward situation.

"What's _wrong,_ Aang? I thought you'd be happy for me. _Instead, _you look like a baby moose lion just ate_ Momo_." Zuko said, disappointed.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm happy for you Zuko." Aang replied flatly, forcing a smile.

Aang turned and started walking, Zuko falling in beside him.

"_I_ wanted to get married right away. But _Mai_ wants to have a _proper_ wedding. Which takes months to plan, _apparently_." Zuko said, trying to keep up with Aang.

"Hmmm... Yeah. I _guess_." Aang said, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"_What_?" Zuko asked.

"Did you just say that you were marrying _Mai_?" Aang asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. Who _else_ would I be marrying?" Zuko replied, looking a bit confused as well.

"It's just that... I thought... _you _and _Katara_... I saw you... _together_... when I came back from the battle four years ago." Aang said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh? _Me_ and _Katara?"_ Zuko asked, now _obviously_ confused.

"Yeah. You were_ embracing_... like... _lovers_." Aang said, quickly looking away.

"_LOVERS?_!" Zuko exclaimed.

Aang just stood there, dumbfounded. Not quite sure what to think about Zuko's sudden outburst.

"For your information _AVATAR_, I was consoling her! She was about to have a nervous breakdown worrying about _YOU!" _Zuko yelled, poking his finger in to Aangs chest, obviously irritated.

Aang was speechless. Zuko looked at him. He looked like he'd just lost his best friend. Which wasn't too far from the truth.

"I love _Mai_, Aang. Always have, always will. Katara and I are _just_ _friends_." Zuko said.

"What is wrong with me?" Aang finally replied, looking dejected.

"Wait a minute... Don't tell me... _THAT'S _why you left in such a hurry without saying goodbye?" Zuko yelled angrily at Aang. "Because you thought we were _LOVERS?_!" he added, infuriated. "Katara _loved_ you! You idiot!" he continued, exasperated. Turning his back to Aang, he thrusted his hand out in front of him, violently releasing a ferocious blast of fire. "You're _lucky_ that wasn't aimed at your _head_!" He finished, turning to face Aang once again.

"Zuko... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Aang replied sincerely, looking in to his friends eyes, silently pleading for his forgiveness. Then, his eyes suddenly opened wide. A look of sheer terror appeared on his face. _"Katara..."_ He whispered, as he realized what she must have gone through after he left. Agony in his voice._'We made love, then I just left. How could I do that to her?' _He silently scolded himself. "Zuko, I've _got_ to find _Katara_ and try to explain!" He wailed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"_Yes you do_." Was all Zuko said as he turned and walked away, leaving the airbender to wallow in his sorrow alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Katara put Tenzin to bed, then walked back to the beach. She always felt comforted when she was near her element. Stripping down to her bindings, she waded in to the water and began bending it in to streams, circling them around her. She had a lot on her mind and it was a full moon. There would be no sleeping tonight. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the beach. Such a soothing sound. Hoping it would ease her troubled mind. '_Tenzin is an airbender.'_ she thought to herself. Looking at the moon wishing Yue, the moon spirit, would tell her what to do. _'How can I tell him he has a son?What should I do Yue?' _she silently pleaded with the spirit. Only heading back to the house when the sun rose, exhausted and still not sure what to do.

When she arrived at the house, she found Suki awake, feeding Kya in the kitchen. Suki looked up at the haggered waterbender, concerned. "Katara? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... No... I don't know." Katara replied frustrated. Sitting down and placing her head in her hands.

"Sokka told me about Tenzin. You must be so excited!" Suki said enthusiastically, smiling at Katara hoping to brighten her spirits.

"Yeah... excited." Katara said flatly.

Suki knew what she was thinking. Sokka told her about their argument on the beach yesterday. How he thought she should tell Aang about Tenzin and how stubborn he thought his sister was. Going on and on about what was _right, _and what Tenzin _deserved. __'How confused Katara must be.' _She thought. Not knowing how to help her friend, she just sat there silently feeding Kya. Hoping that Katara would open up and talk to her about it.

"I know I have to tell him." Katara said softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, you do. But how are you going to break the news to him?" Suki asked.

Katara lifted her head and looked at her friend. "Gee... I don't know... maybe I'll just walk up to him after four years and say, 'Hi Aang! How've you been? Oh, by the way you have a son that no one told you about for the last three years. And, oh yeah... he's an airbender!'" She shouted sarcastically.

Suki didn't say a word. She couldn't imagine the turmoil that was going on inside her friends' mind and heart. She knew Katara still loved Aang, though she would never admit it. She seemed so lost when he left, like part of her was missing. It wasn't until Tenzin was born that she saw a smile on the waterbenders face once again. "Well, If you need to talk. You know I'll always be here to listen." She said softly.

"I know. Thanks, but I think this is something I'm going to have to figure out on my own." Katara replied. '_Soon. Before Sokka decides to take matters in to his own hands.' S_he thought.

* * *

Tenzin awoke and wandered to the kitchen where he found his mother, head on her arms, slumped over the table, asleep. "Momma! Momma! I'm hungry!" He squealed, tugging on her sleeve.

"Wha... Oh... Tenzin. Of course you are. Sit down here and I'll fix you some breakfast." Katara replied sleepily. Then rose from the table and began preparing breakfast.

Sokka entered the kitchen yawning, stretching his arms out above his head. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, trying to peer over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. "I hope it has meat in it." He added, then walked over and sat next to Tenzin at the table.

Katara remained silent, continuing what she was doing like he wasn't there.

"Good morning little buddy." Sokka said affectionately to his nephew.

"Morning Unca Sokka!" Tenzin replied happily.

"What big plans do you have for today, huh?" Sokka asked. Rubbing Tenzins head, and musing up his hair.

"Nuthin." Tenzin replied sadly.

"I've got an idea. There's a good friend of mine I'd like you to meet. I think you'd like him. Maybe we could go find him together. It'll be like... an _adventure_." Sokka said with a wicked grin on his face.

The plate Katara was holding fell and shattered on the floor as she glared at her brother. "I think _that _will have to wait for _another_ day. I thought maybe we could go shopping today, Tenzin." She said. Mainly to her brother, but looking at Tenzin and smiling.

Sokka locked eyes with his sister, glaring. Silently stating '_You may have won the battle, but not the war.' _

"Yea! Can Unca Sokka come too, momma? And Aunt Suki an Kya? And Aunt Toph?" Tenzin queried his mother, looking hopeful.

"Sure sweetie, the more the merrier." Katara remarked flippantly. Smiling sweetly at her brother.

"Hey! Maybe we could all take a trip together somewhere! Like... the _Earth Kingdom_!" Sokka chimed in. Pleased with himself.

"Yeah momma! Can we?" Tenzin said looking at his mother with his 'puppy-dog-eyes', so innocently.

'_Oooohhh... I hate that... that... look. Aang used to do that to me and always got his way_.' Katara thought, clenching her fists. Realizing how much Tenzin looked like Aang at that moment. They had broken her resolve. "I _suppose _so..." She said biting her lip, a bit unsure.

Sokka smirked at Katara, then winked at his nephew, giving him a high five.

'_Arrgh... I can't believe I fell for that... again.' _Katara thought, bending over to clean up the shattered plate. Then stood up and dropped the pieces in to the trash. "Well, we can't leave today. We'll need time to plan and pack." She said, sighing.

"No problem! I'll go tell Suki. We can leave tomorrow." Sokka said, skipping out of the kitchen to look for his wife, nearly knocking Toph down as she entered the kitchen.

"What's with Snoozles? He seems _unusually_ cheery this morning." Toph said as she began piling food on her plate, then sat down to eat.

"He talked me in to taking a trip to the Earth Kingdom. All of us." Katara said, sounding defeated.

"_Sweet! _We can go to Gaoling and I can show you my earthbending academy!" Toph said enthusiastically. '_Snoozles, you are one mad genious.' S_he thought, smirking. She knew _exactly _what he was up to.

Tenzin just sat quietly, excited about the trip. '_Maybe we can look for Unca Sokka's friend there.' _He thought, smiling.

* * *

That evening, after putting the kids to bed, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph sat in the living room to discuss the trip. Katara was still trying to find excuses for why they couldn't go, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"Come on Katara. When's the last time you went to the Earth Kingdom? For that matter, when's the last time you went _anywhere_?" Sokka asked her.

"Well... I've been... _busy_." Katara replied curtly. Folding her arms across her chest.

"_WhatEVER." _Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"It'll be fun Katara. The kids have never been anywhere but Kyoshi Island. They'll have a blast!" Suki chimed in.

"Yeah. And I _do _need to get back to Gaoling..." Toph added.

"See! You're outnumbered, three to one." Sokka said triumphantly. Puffing out his chest.

"Alright, alright... you win. We'll leave for Gaoling in the morning. I guess I should go and pack." Katara said. She knew when she was defeated.

"_Yes_!" Sokka shouted, jumping up. '_Everything is going as planned.' _He thought.

Katara left for her room, leaving the others in the living room to plan.

"Way to go Snoozles! You're the man!" Toph said grinning, giving him a high five.

"Guys, I know what you're up to and if Katara finds out, she'll _kill _us." Suki said, worried.

"So... she'd better not find out. Right?" Sokka said, looking at his wife.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sokka." Suki replied softly.

"_Hey..._ Have I ever let you down?" Sokka asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't answer that." Toph snorted, and laughed.

* * *

The next morning the group gathered their bags and headed for the dock. Tenzin could barely contain his excitement as he stared up at the huge ship sitting in the harbor.

"Wow momma! Are we gonna ride in _that_?" He asked his mother with awe.

"Yes sweetie." She replied, bending over and kissing him on the cheek.

"You ain't seen nuthin yet, kid." Toph said to Tenzin. "This party's just gettin' started." She added, scooping him up. Carrying him the rest of the way.

Katara giggled and followed behind them. '_My family.' _she thought, smiling as they boarded the ship headed for the Earth Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Aang stood there alone, watching Zuko slowly retreat until he disappeared in to the Earth King's palace. Then turned and headed toward his house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Silently berating himself with every step. Oblivious to the growing number of people gathering around him as he walked, all trying to catch a glimpse of the Avatar. The women were practically throwing themselves at him. Sulking when their efforts to capture his attention went without notice. Not wanting to go home just yet, he changed his route and found himself in front of the Jasmine Dragon. Upon entering, he inspected the crowd looking for an empty table, and was greeted by familiar voice.

"Avatar Aang! What a pleasant surprise! It is an honor to have you in my humble tea shop." Iroh said with a broad grin on his face, bowing deeply to him out of respect. "Come with me. I have the perfect table for you." He said as he straightened his posture, motioning for Aang to follow.

Iroh's boisterous greeting alerted the other patrons that '_The Avatar_' was in the house. It was suddenly so quiet you could here a pin drop, and all eyes were focused on him as he made his way through the crowded tea shop. Making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um... thanks." Aang replied nervously, following the man to an adjacent room that was elegantly furnished. Most likely used to entertain visiting diplomats or royalty.

"Please, have a seat." Iroh said, gesturing to the elaborately decorated table in front of him.

Aang took a seat without saying a word. Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on the table, and buried his face in his hands. A heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"I'll be right back." Iroh said, making his way to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a tray carrying tea and pastries.

Iroh sat the tray on the table and poured Aang a cup ot tea, then one for himself and sat down on the opposite side of the table. He sat quietly, sipping his tea and enjoying one of the fluffy pastries.

"I've really messed things up Iroh." Aang said softly, breaking the silence.

"How so, Aang?" Iroh inquired. Taking another sip of his tea.

Aang sighed again, then spoke. "I let insecurity and jealousy cloud my judgement... and lost the one thing in the world that meant the most to me." He said solemnly.

"Katara, I presume, is what you lost?" Iroh asked.

Aang just looked up at him, and nodded somberly.

"Have you spoken to Katara about this Aang?" Iroh asked as he reached for another pastry.

"No. How _can_ I? I mean... It's like, one night we're on the beach making - ... um... you know... we're happy... being _together." _Aang said, blushing and averting his eyes. "Then, the next day, I just... _left__**. **_Without an explanation. She probably _hates _me." He added sadly.

"Hatred is a very powerful emotion, Aang." Iroh replied. "It can destroy you, if you give in to it." He added, then took a sip of his tea. "But if I know Katara, and I think I _do_, she would not allow it." He finished.

Aang didn't respond. He sat staring at the tea cup in front of him.

"Go to her Aang. Ask her for forgiveness. She will give it to you." Iroh said gently, then finished his tea and stood up. "Well, I must be getting back to work. Can I get you anything else? " He asked, smiling.

"No... Thanks Iroh." Aang replied.

"You're welcome Aang." Iroh said grinning widely, then disappeared in to the kitchen.

Aang sat there alone for a few minutes. Thinking about what Iroh said, and what he should do. '_Maybe he's right.' _He thought. Then he stood up, and headed home to pack.

* * *

Sokka and Suki were on the deck of the ship leaning against the railing, staring at the ocean when Toph approached them. "Okay Snoozles. Sugarqueen is in her cabin, trying to get the little _monster _to go to sleep. _Your_ little rugrat was out like a candle as soon as her head hit the pillow." She said.

"Good. That gives us a little time to plan our next move." Sokka replied.

"How do you even know that Aang is _**in **_the Earth Kingdom? He could be anywhere." Suki said.

"Because... Hawky brought me a message from Zuko a couple of days ago. He said he was going to a big meeting in Ba Sing Se with the Council of Four Nations." Sokka stated. "Which means?" He asked, looking at the girls expecting them to know the answer.

"The Avatar will have to be there _too_!" Toph exclaimed a few seconds later. A devilish grin spreading across her face.

"BINGO!" Sokka replied, looking quite proud of himself. "Oh... and Zuko and Mai are getting married." He added nonchalantly.

"_**WHAT!**_**?**" Both girls yelled simultaneously.

"Zuko finally asked Mai to marry him, and she said yes. Didn't say when the wedding was gonna be though." Sokka said casually.

"And _**when **_were you gonna share this with the rest of us?" Suki asked, thoroughly irritated.

"_What! _I just did!" Sokka exclaimed, defending himself.

"Yeah! Two days_** later**_!" Toph shouted at him.

"So... I forgot. I was too busy trying to figure out how to get my sister to the Earth Kingdom." Sokka explained. "Let's just try to stay _focused _here." He added.

Suki just rolled her eyes at her husband. "Okay. We got Katara_ this _far. Now, how are we gonna get them _together, _when we get to Ba Sing Se?" She asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet. We're going to Gaoling first anyway. But we can't stay there _too _long, because I don't know how long Aang's gonna _be_ in Ba Sing Se." Sokka replied.

"Then maybe we should just head straight to Ba Sing Se, so we don't miss him." Toph suggested. "You guys can see my place some other time." She added.

"No. If we change the itinerary all of the _sudden... _Katara might get suspicious, and think we're up to something." Sokka stated.

"We _**are **_up to something, _Captain Boomerang_." Toph retorted.

"_**Anyway**_..." Sokka replied. Trying to ignore his friends' sarcastic remarks. "We'll go to Gaoling as planned, stay the night, then head for Ba Sing Se the next morning." He added. " I'll figure out the rest along the way " He finished.

"We'd better get some sleep. We should reach the Earth Kingdom by morning." Suki said, yawning.

* * *

"Come on Sweetie... It's bedtime." Katara said to her son, as she removed his clothes and put on his pajamas.

"I don't wanna go to sleep, Momma!" Tenzin protested.

"Look, Tenzin... Kya's already asleep." Katara said, motioning to the sleeping child in the bed next to her.

"But I'm not _sleepy_." Tenzin whined.

"Tenzin... Don't argue with me. You're going to bed and _that's final_." Katara said sternly.

_**"NO!**_**" **Tenzin shouted, thrusting his hands out in front of him intending to push his mother away.

Katara didn't have time to react as a blast of air blew her across the room and slammed her against the wall.

"MOMMA!" Tenzin shouted, running to his mother. Katara was still dazed, when he reached her. "Momma! Momma! I'm sorry!" He wailed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ssssshhhh... It's alright... Momma's okay sweetie." Katara cooed softly to her son, pulling him on to her lap. Cradling him, she began to rock him back and forth. Katara silently rocked the child until his sobs finally subsided.

"Momma?" Tenzin asked.

"What Sweetie?" Katara replied.

"How did I do that?" Tenzin asked.

Katara didn't respond right away, she wasn't sure how to explain it to him. "Well... Do you remember how momma can make water do special things?" She asked. Tenzin nodded in reply. "And how Aunt Toph can do things with the sand? And Uncle Zuko can make fire appear?" She continued. Again, Tenzin nodded. "Well... We all have a special gift that allows us to do that. And you have that gift too, only _you _control the _air _around you." She finished.

Tenzin sat quietly, trying to understand what his mother was saying.

"Not everyone has this gift, Tenzin. And some day you'll learn to conrol it." Katara told him. "Remember how I used to tell you stories about my home in the Southern Water Tribe?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tenzin answered.

"Well... Some people from the Water Tribes can _bend_ the water and command it, like momma does. And others can't." Katara explained.

"Can Unca Sokka? Or Papaw? Or Great Gran Gran Kanna?" Tenzin asked curiously.

"No. They can't." Katara answered. "But there _are _people, living in the _other _nations, that can bend the _other_ elements." She added.

"Momma, what are em... ewm... emelents?" Tezin asked.

"They're _elements. _There are four. Water, earth, fire and air." Katara replied, smiling. "I'm from one of the Water Tribes, so I can bend water. Uncle Zuko is from the Fire Nation, so he can bend fire. And Aunt Toph is from the Earth Kingdom, so she can bend the sand and earth. And even _metal, _because it has earth _in _it. You see how it works?" She asked her son.

Tenzin scrunched his nose, thinking about what his mother said. "Then... Where am_** I **_from, Momma?" He asked, slightly confused.

Katara froze. '_How am I going to explain that one?' S_he thought.

"How come I don't bend water, like _you_?" Tenzin asked.

"Um... That's a good question, Tenzin. It's because... um... you see... your _daddy_ is_... _um... an Air Nomad. He can bend the air... like you can." Katara answered nervously.

"Where is my daddy, Momma?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh... well... he, um... he's... _away_. Doing important... _things_. To make the world a better place for us." Katara replied. Obviously flustered by his line of questioning.

"What _kind _of things? Why isn't he with _us_? Doesn't he_ love _us?" Tenzin asked, frowning.

'_I'm sure he would, if he knew you existed.' _Katara silently scolded herself. "Alright. That's enough questions for tonight. It's late and you need to go to bed _mister, _or you're going to be tired in the morning and miss all of the fun." She said, changing the subject. Then, got to her feet and carried him over to his bed and placed him in it. Tucked him in, then kissed him goodnight. "Love you Sweetie." She said affectionately.

"Love you too, Momma." Tenzin replied sleepily, then rolled on to his side and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Soon after leaving the Jasmine Dragon, Aang arrived back at his house and went straight to the kitchen. "I'm taking a trip tomorrow morning, and I'll need food and supplies. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so prepare for at least a week." He said to the young maid in the kitchen.

"Of course Master Avatar. I'll get on it right away." The maid said, bowing to him.

Aang then headed for his room. '_Toph said Katara was living on Kyoshi Island with Sokka and Suki. So I guess I'll start there.' _He thought to himself, as he gathered what he needed for the trip. Momo flew in through an open window and landed on his master's shoulder, curling his tail around Aang's neck. "How would you like to take a trip with me Momo?" He asked the flying lemur. Momo began chirping and chattering excitedly, like he understood what his master had asked. "I'll take it that's a _'yes'_." He said, laughing at the lemurs' antics.

Once he had packed, Aang got in to bed. '_Better get plenty of rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'_ He thought, rolling over on to his side. "_Katara..._" He whispered to himself, then drifted off in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Aang was up with the sun the next morning. Gathering up his things, he headed toward the stable behind the house, where Appa was kept. "Good morning Appa." He said cheerfully to the animal. Appa grunted at him in response, licking his face with his large tongue. "_Okay_... _okay_. I'm happy to see you too." He replied to the bison's greeting, laughing. "I hope you're rested up buddy, because we're heading for Kyoshi Island today." He said to his companion. Appa snorted in response.

Aang disappeared back in to the house to collect the supplies the kitchen staff had put together, then returned to the stable and began loading everything on to the bison's back. Leading the animal out of the stable and in to the courtyard, he mounted himself on the bison's head, a gust of wind assisting him to his perch. "Yip, yip." He said, and the bison ascended toward the sky. "To Kyoshi Island." He whispered, then smiled.

* * *

The ship docked in the Earth Kingdom early the next morning, and the group disembarked.

"I'll go secure transportation to Gaoling." Sokka said. Handing Kya to Suki, he headed off toward the crowded plaza.

Kya snuggled up against her mother's chest, and rested her head on her shoulder. "Why don't we browse some of the shops while we wait?" Suki suggested.

"Sure." Katara replied. Holding Tenzin, propped on her hip.

"_Whatever_." Toph added. Then blew her bangs out of her eyes.

They shopped for a while, buying a few trinkets here and there, when Sokka reappeared. "Okay. I've rented a carriage to take us to Gaoling." He said.

"_Sweet._" Toph replied, smiling.

They traveled for about an hour before finally arriving in Gaoling. Toph gave the driver directions to her school, and he let them off there.

"Wow! I'm impressed Toph. You've got quite a place here." Katara said to her friend, surveying the place.

"Thanks, Sugarqueen." Toph said, grinning widely. "Let me show you around, then I'll show you where you can bunk for the night." She added. "I have a few extra guest rooms you can use." She finished, smiling.

Toph showed her friends around the complex, stopping to introduce them to a few of her students. Haru had been covering her classes while she was away, and was doing a spectacular job. He had learned a lot from Toph over the last few years. And seemed to be quite smitten with his Sifu. Once settled in their rooms, they sat down for supper, provided by the staff at the academy.

"This place is amazing Toph!" Suki said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you've really outdone yourself!" Sokka added.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me. I've worked hard to make this place a success." Toph said, full of pride.

"_So_... What's with _you _and_ Haru_?" Sokka asked Toph, elbowing her in the side. A devilish grin on his face.

"What! _Nothing_! He just helps me run the place!" Toph exclaimed, blushing.

"Yeah... _right._" Sokka replied. Winking at her, then snickering.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Suki broke the ice. "_So_... I guess we'll be heading for Ba Sing Se in the morning?" She asked.

"Yep. Bright and early." Sokka answered, then took another bite of his noodles.

"But, we hardly got to spend any time _here_... with _Toph_." Katara interjected.

"That's okay Sugarqueen. I've decided to go to Ba Sing Se with you guys. Haru can handle things here a little while longer." Toph said.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Yep... I wouldn't miss _this,_ for anything in the _world._" Toph said, chuckling under her breath.

"Oh... okay." Katara said, shrugging her shoulders.

After supper, they stopped in to visit with Toph's parents for a while, then headed back to the academy and prepared for bed.

"Goodnight Suki... Goodnight Kya... Goodnight Katara... Goodnight Tenzin... Goodnight T-" Sokka started.

"_GO TO SLEEP ALREADY_!" Toph shouted. Cutting Sokka off and startling him. Soon after that, they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aang landed on Kyoshi Island well after nightfall. An excited crowd gathering around him as he dismounted his bison. The villagers were happy to see him, and thanked him for all he'd done to end the war and restore peace. After spending some time addressing the crowd, he decided to settle in for the night. Finding an Inn in the center of town, he booked a room for the night. Hoping to get an early start on locating his friends the next morning. A nearby stable had offered to house Appa for the night, which he graciously accepted.

The next morning, Aang headed in to town and asked some of the villagers where he might find Sokka ,Suki and Katara. He was directed to the far side of the island. He decided to head over there on his glider, rather than take Appa. His heart fluttering in his chest and butterflies in his stomach, he took to the air. '_This is it._' He thought, as he sailed over the island toward his friends' residence.

A bit later he landed in front of a large cottage. Not an extravagant dwelling, but a nice, _cozy _place. He stepped on to the porch and knocked lightly on the front door, his palms sweating. No one answered. He knocked again, this time a bit louder. Still no answer. Walking around to the back of the cottage, he knocked on the back door. Again, no answer. "Where could they be?" He asked himself, then decided to head back toward town.

Arriving back in town, he located the dojo where the Kyoshi Warriors practiced. Then stepped inside, and looked around.

"Aang!" A female voice yelled out, it's owner giving him a big bear hug.

"Oh... Hi, Ty Lee. How've you been?" Aang asked the girl, breaking free from her embrace.

"Wonderful! I love it here!" Ty Lee replied, grinning widely. "What brings you to Kyoshi, Aang?" She asked curiously.

"I'm looking for Sokka, Suki and Katara. I went by their place, but no one was home. Have you seen them?" Aang replied.

"No. Not for a few days. I think they left for the Earth Kingdom... on vacation." Ty Lee answered.

"Oh." Aang said, disappointed. "Did they say where they were _going_ in the Earth Kingdom?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I think Suki said they were going to Gaoling with Toph, then maybe to Ba Sing Se." Ty Lee replied.

"_Toph's_ with them?" Aang asked, surprised. His eyebrows raised.

"Yep. She'd been here visiting for about a week, before they left." Ty Lee said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Ty Lee. Nice to see you again." Aang said, smiling.

"You too, Aang. Don't be a stranger!" Ty Lee said, winking at him. Then cartwheeled away.

"I won't!" Aang yelled after her. '_Well, I guess this trip was a big waste of time. Might as well head back to the Earth Kingdom. Maybe I'll find them there_.' He thought to himself, dejected. Then headed back to the Inn to collect his things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The gang was up, and ready to leave Gaoling early the next morning. After a light breakfast, they gathered their bags and left the academy to catch the next ferry to Ba Sing Se, arriving just in time. Securing their tickets, they stowed away their bags and found a place to sit on deck. The ferry would take them through the Serpent's Pass to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, where they would catch the train in to the city.

The ferry ride was long and boring, and everyone was becoming a bit restless. Especially Tenzin. Sokka and Suki passed the time playing with Kya, while Toph sat across from them, relaxed back in her seat with her eyes closed. Katara had gone below deck to the gally, to see if she could find them something to eat. Having nothing to do, Tenzin quietly walked over and sat down in the seat next to Toph.

"Hey Tenzin." Toph said flatly, without opening her eyes.

"Aunt Toph... if you can't _see_, how did you know it was _me_?" Tenzin asked the blind earthbender.

"I can see with my feet." Toph replied casually.

"With your _feet_? _How_?" Tenzin asked incredulously.

"I can feel vibrations in the earth with my feet. Or in the metal deck, in this case." Toph replied.

"What_ kind _of vibrations?" Tenzin queried.

"All things touching the ground send vibrations through the earth, and I can feel the vibrations with my feet using earthbending. The vibrations are different for every_**thing **_and every_**one**_. So, basically, I can sense where things are, and who's around me." Toph explained.

"So you could tell it was me by my _vibrations_?" Tenzin asked. Trying to understand.

"Yep. There's only one other person that has vibrations like _your's_, and _he's_ not _here_. So it _had _to be you,_ Little Twinkletoes_." Toph said, laughing.

"_Little twinkatoes_?" Tenzin asked, slightly confused.

"_Twinkletoes_. That's what I called your _daddy_ when I first met him." Toph explained, smiling.

"Why?" Tenzin asked curiously.

"Because his footsteps were so light, I could barely sense his vibrations. Like he was walking on air." Toph explained to the boy.

Tenzin sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking about what his aunt said. Wanting to know more about his father. "What's he like?" He asked.

"Who?" Toph replied.

"My daddy." Tenzin clarified.

"_Oh.._." Toph said slowly. Not sure how to answer. "Well... ummmm... What has your _mother_ told you about him?" She asked.

"She said that he's an Air Nomad. And that he's away doing important things to make the world better." Tenzin told her.

"Hmmmmm... That's all _true.._." Toph began. "But_ really_... he's much _**more **_than that." She finished, with a devilish grin on her face.

"More than _what_?" Tenzin inquired.

"Tenzin, can you keep a _secret_?" Toph asked, leaning in closer to him.

"_Yeah_." Tenzin whispered, eagerly waiting for her reply.

"_**Your**_ daddy... is the most powerful being on the _**planet**_." Toph said to him quietly. "The master of _**all **_elements." She added. "He's_ The Avatar_." She finished, barely above a whisper.

"_The Avatar?_" Tenzin asked with awe.

"Yep." Toph said proudly.

"_Wow_." Tenzin replied softly. His family had told him stories about Avatar Aang. How they helped him save the world and end the Hundred Year War. And how he mastered all of the elements by the time he was_ twelve_, a feat no other Avatar had even come _close_ to achieving. '_My Daddy's more powerful than anyone else in the __**world **__.'_ He thought with pride.

"Remember, Tenzin... this is _our little secret_." Toph said, winking at him.

"Uh, huh." Tenzin said, nodding. A huge grin on his face.

* * *

Aang left the Inn and walked down to the stables to retrieve Appa. It was getting late, but there was no reason to stay on Kyoshi Island, having found out that his friends weren't there. If he flew through the night, he should be able to reach the Earth Kingdom by morning. While loading his things on the bison's back, he contemplated his next move. '_Should I go to Gaoling, and hope they're still there? Or head back to Ba Sing Se, and wait for them to arrive?' _He wondered.

After weighing his options, afraid that it would be too late to catch them in Gaoling, he decided it would be best if he went back to Ba Sing Se. He would look for them at the house they all shared during the war. Assuming that they would be staying there. Leading the skybison out of the stables and in to the street, he airbended himself on to it's head. "Yip, yip." He said, and the animal ascended in to the sky. Then disappeared in to the night.

* * *

Reaching their destination, the gang took the train in to Ba Sing Se. Then headed for the house they all shared during the war, and unpacked.

"I'm too tired to cook. Why don't we head in to town and grab a bite to eat?" Katara suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Suki said.

"Sure." Toph added.

"I don't care where we go, as long as they have meat." Sokka finished.

With everyone in agreement, they decided on a restaurant near the heart of the city and headed out. Stopping to browse in a few shops along the way. Tenzin's eyes were as big as saucers as he took in his surroundings. He had never seen so many people in one place before. The city stretching out as far as the eye could see. It was amazing.

After dinner, they stopped by the Jasmine Dragon to have a cup of tea before retiring for the night.

"Welcome friends! What a wonderful surprise! It has been a long time since we last saw each other." Iroh exclaimed when they entered. A bright smile on his face. "Let me get you a table. Please, follow me." He added, then led them to the room reserved for VIP's.

After thanking him, they all sat down around the elegant table. Iroh excused himself, and disappeared in to the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later with a large tray carrying tea and cakes, serving them to everyone at the table.

"What brings you to Ba Sing Se? Business or pleasure?" Iroh asked as he joined his guests at the table.

"Pleasure." Sokka replied. "We're taking a vacation from Kyoshi Island." He added.

"Wonderful! There is no better place for a vacation than Ba Sing Se." Iroh replied cheerfully. "And who are the two lovely children you have with you?" He asked his friends curiously.

"This is our daughter Kya..." Sokka said, gesturing to the infant in his wife's arms. "And that's Katara's son, Tenzin." He added, motioning toward Tenzin.

"Pleased to meet you Kya... and Tenzin." Iroh said with a smile. Nodding his head toward each of the children as he spoke. "They are beautiful. You must be very proud." He added sincerely.

"Thank you. We are." Suki said proudly.

Iroh glanced at Katara and grinned widely. He had obviously guessed who her son's father was, making her blush. "How long will you be staying in Ba Sing Se?" He asked them, changing the subject.

"We're not really sure. There's nothing too important waiting for us back home, so we're just gonna take it one day at a time." Sokka replied.

"Splendid. Feel free to visit me any time you'd like. You are always welcome here." Iroh said, smiling warmly as he rose from the table. "Unfortunately, I must get back to my customers. Please, stay as long as you'd like, and let me know if there is anything you need." He added, then politely excused himself.

Calling it a night, the gang finished their tea and returned to the house. Then headed off to bed, completely exhausted. Their long day of traveling finally taking it's toll.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Aang arrived in Ba Sing Se just after sunrise, and landed Appa in back of his house. Having gone without out sleep for most of the night, he immediately retreated to his bedroom. Leaving the servants to tend to Appa.

He woke up later that afternoon, feeling refreshed. Realizing that he didn't even bother undressing before he passed out. Climbing out of bed, he went to the bathroom to wash up and change in to a fresh set of clothes. When he was finished, he heard his stomach growl loudly. Reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the day before. So he headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. Quite pleased when he found a plateful of fresh fruit waiting for him on the table. When he finished his meal, he went to the living room and sat down on the floor. Then assumed the lotus position to meditate.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Sokka decided it was a good time to find out if Aang was still in Ba Sing Se. They had all agreed that he should talk to Aang first, to make sure everything went smoothly. And Suki would cover for him while he was gone, if Katara started to ask too many questions. Kissing his wife and daughter goodbye, he headed out to find Aang.

He was fairly familiar with the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, having spent a lot of time there during the war. But, he wasn't exactly sure where Aang's house was. He navigated his way through the different sections of the upper ring, occasionally stopping to ask one of the residents if they could direct him to the Avatar's house. Unfortunately, they wouldn't tell him anything, thinking he was an obsessed fan trying to stalk the Avatar. '_There has to be an easier way to do this.' _he thought. Finally, he came across one kind soul that recognized him as one of the Avatar's friends from the war, and was able to get directions to Aang's house. He arrived at Aang's house by mid afternoon, and knocked on the elaborately decorated door. Aang's house was one of the finest in the upper ring, and could easily be mistaken for a palace. Finally, one of the servants answered the door.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Hello. My name is Sokka. I'm an old friend of Aang's from the war." Sokka replied. "Is Aang home?" He asked.

"Is Master Avatar expecting you?" The man asked, rather snobbishly.

"Um... No. I just thought I'd drop by and say 'hi'. If you would tell him I'm here, I'd appreciate it." Sokka replied. Just then, Sokka heard a voice from behind the man at the door.

"Sokka?" Aang queried.

"Aang, is that you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Aang replied from behind the man blocking the doorway. "It's okay Chuanli, he's a friend of mine." He said to his servant, then stepped in front of him. "Sokka, it's so good to see you!" He said to his old friend, with a warm smile on his face.

In a flash, Sokka sucker punched Aang square in the nose. Knocking him to the floor. "That's for my sister!" He said angrily.

Suddenly, servants appeared out of nowhere, having heard the altercation. A couple of them went to assist Aang, and two very large men restrained Sokka.

"It's okay, I'm alright. Let him go." Aang said to the men holding Sokka. Then wiped the blood from his nose on his tunic. "I guess I deserved that." He said, as he got to his feet.

"Yes, you did." Sokka replied, as he straightened his tunic.

"Please, come in." Aang said to his old friend, watching him cautiously. Fearing Sokka might not be done seeking his retribution.

"Thanks." Sokka said with a smile, as he entered the residence. "Nice place you've got here." He said, as he looked around. Obviously impressed with the extravagant decor.

"Thanks. So... is this a social call, or did you just come here to punch me in the face?" Aang asked, grinning.

"A social call." Sokka said casually.

"I really_ am _glad to see you Sokka. As a matter of fact, I just got back from Kyoshi this morning. I went there to find you guys. I was hoping I could talk to Katara." Aang said, sincerely.

"That's kind of why I'm here." Sokka told him.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well, I thought it was about time you two talked. But I wanted to talk to you first. Sorry about that whole punch in the face thing, by the way." Sokka said.

"Like I said, I deserved it." Aang replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have done that. It took several years to get over wanting to _kill _you, you know." Sokka told him.

"I'm sure." Aang answered as he sat down, gesturing for Sokka to do the same.

"Aang, I guess why I'm really here, is to find out why you left. What happened?" Sokka asked as he sat down.

"I wish I_ hadn't _left, Sokka. I'm such an idiot." Aang said remorsefully, hanging his head low.

"Then why_ did _you?" Sokka asked.

"I was insecure... and jealous. When I found out Katara went with Zuko to fight Azula, I was hurt. I guess I just expected her to be there with _me_." Aang explained. "Then, when we got to the Fire Nation, I saw Katara and Zuko embracing and jumped to conclusions." He continued. "I thought they were... um... romantically _involved_." He finished, averting his eyes. Feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You mean you left because you thought Katara and Zuko were _lovers_?" Sokka asked, slightly irritated.

"Yeah... I was jealous." Aang said, ashamed. "But now I know I was wrong." He added.

"Your damn right you were wrong." Sokka said sternly. "Wait a minute... did that make any sense?" He added, slightly confused.

"Yeah, it did." Aang said, laughing at his friend.

"Good." Sokka replied.

"I talked to Zuko after the council meeting, and he told me he was getting married." Aang said. "At _first_, I thought he was marrying _Katara_... but he set me straight. I can't believe what an_ idiot _I've been." He added, disgusted with himself.

"So you stayed away all this time because of your wounded_ pride_?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah... I _guess_ _so. _Can you forgive me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah... I forgive you. But I'm not sure Katara will be so forgiving. You_ really _hurt her, Aang. She loved you, you know." Sokka replied.

"_I know_... _I know_. And I loved_ her_. I _still _love her. How can I ever make it up to her? I don't know what to do, Sokka." Aang said woefully.

"Well, for starters, you need to talk to her. Tell her what you told me. But, don't get your hopes up, Aang. A lot has changed. You'll have to give her some time." Sokka told him.

"I understand that. I can't expect her to still care about me after what I did to her." Aang replied, dejected.

"Don't give up, Aang. She still cares about you, _trust me_." Sokka said, trying to console his friend.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, once she gets over the initial shock of_ seeing _you." Sokka said, laughing. "Come by the house tonight. I'll get everyone else out of the house so you guys can talk."  
He added.

"_Tonight_? So _soon_? What am I gonna say to her?" Aang asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, _tonight_. Don't be such a wuss. You defeated the Fire Lord _for crying out loud_!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I know, but... this is _Katara_." Aang said nervously.

"Yeah... I guess she _can_ be pretty _scary _sometimes." Sokka replied. "Just come by. You're gonna have to face her_ some time_." He added.

"I know. Okay... I'll be there." Aang replied.

"Good. Now I'd better get going so I can figure out how to clear everybody out of the house tonight, without _her_." Sokka said, then got up to leave.

"Okay." Aang replied. "Sokka?" He added.

"Yeah?" Sokka replied.

"Thanks." Aang said, smiling at his old friend.

"You're welcome." Sokka answered with a smile. "Just don't mess it up." He added, then turned to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

When Sokka returned to the house, he found the girls chattering in the living room, and the children asleep on the floor. There were bags full of dresses and accessories all around them. Apparently they had been shopping while he was gone.

"Hey baby." Suki said, smiling when her husband entered the room.

"Hey." Sokka replied, locking eyes with his wife. Then, he subtly jerked his head toward their room, and walked out. Silently telling her that they needed to talk. Suki followed a few minutes later, understanding his covert message. When she entered their room, Sokka closed the door behind her.

"_So_... Did you find Aang?" Suki asked. Barely able to contain her excitement.

"Yeah... He's going to come over to talk with Katara tonight. I told him we'd clear out to give them some privacy." Sokka replied.

"Did you tell him about Tenzin?" Suki asked, worried.

"No. I figured that Katara should be the one to tell him." Sokka answered. Much to Suki's relief.

"So, tell me what happened." Suki said eagerly. Then sat down cross legged on the bed.

"Well... First of all, it took me_ all day _to find his house. The people around here are pretty tight lipped." Sokka said. "But_ finally _someone recognized me, and told me how to get there." He added.

"Yeah, yeah... get to the_ good _stuff." Suki said with anticipation.

Sokka just looked at her, somewhat annoyed. "_Fine_." He huffed. "Well... when I _first _got there, I didn't think the butler was going to let me see him. But Aang must have heard my voice, because he called my name and then came to the door." He told her.

"_AND_..." Suki said, encouraging him to continue.

"I punched him in the face." Sokka replied.

"_WHAT_?" Suki exclaimed in disbelief.

"_I know... I know_... I shouldn't have done it. But when I saw him, I just couldn't help myself." Sokka explained.

"What did he do _then_?" Suki asked, dumbfounded.

"He said he deserved it... Which he did." Sokka replied, matter-of-factly. "Then he invited me in." He added, smiling.

"So did you find out why he _left_?" Suki asked. Getting tired of the melodrama.

"Yeah... get_ this_... He thought that Katara and Zuko were_ lovers. _Because Katara went to help Zuko fight Azula, instead of being with _him_." Sokka explained. "_And_... he said that he saw them (making quotation marks in the air with his fingers) '_embracing_', when we got back to the Fire Nation." He added. "He was _jealous_." He finished. Finally getting to the point.

"You're_ kidding_! _Seriously_?" Sukki exclaimed incredulously.

"Seriously." Sokka said. "_And... _he stayed _away_ all these years, because he thought they were _together_." He added.

"_No way_!" Sukki interjected.

"_Way_." Sokka answered.

"So, did you tell him they _weren't_?" Suki asked.

"I didn't _have _to..._ Zuko _did." Sokka replied, smirking.

"_When_?" Suki asked curiously.

"Apparently, after the council meeting the other day, Zuko told Aang that he was getting married. And Aang assumed that he was marrying _Katara_!" Sokka told her, laughing hysterically. "But, eventually Zuko set things straight." He added, still laughing. "I'll bet he was pretty pissed off, though." He finished, as his laughter gradually ebbed.

"I'll bet he _was_." Suki said in agreement. "So, when is Aang coming over?" She asked.

"Some time tonight. So I'll have to figure out how we can all go out somewhere, without Katara." Sokka answered.

"Hmmmm... That won't be easy. Especially if we take Tenzin." Suki said. "We _are _taking Tenzin, _aren't_ we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't think Katara needs the added stress of having _him_ to worry about." Sokka replied.

"But what if she tells Aang about Tenzin?" Suki wondered out loud. "You_ know _Aang will want to meet him." She said. Answering her own question.

"Yeah, I know. But he'll just have to wait." Sokka replied. "They need to work out things between _them,_ before _he's_ added in to the equation." He added.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Suki replied. "So how are we going to go out without Katara?" She asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Sokka replied.

* * *

After Sokka left, Aang thought about what he would say to Katara when he saw her. '_I just can't walk up to her and say - Hey, Katara... I'm sorry I thought you and Zuko were lovers and totally acted like an ass... ignoring you for the last four years.- '_ He thought to himself. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became. '_What if she hates me? What if she just slams the door in my face and won't even talk to me? What am I going to wear?' _He thought nervously. "Arrgh... Why did I tell Sokka I'd come over and talk to her tonight? I'm not ready." He said to himself, frustrated. Then buried his face in his hands.

After sitting there in silence for what seemed like _hours_, Aang got up and went to his room to bathe and get ready. He wanted to look nice when he saw Katara. As the tub filled, he got undressed. Wondering whether or not he should take a gift, or flowers. But decided against it, thinking it might seem a bit too presumptuous. "I_ guess _I'll just tell her that I'm _sorry_." He said out loud, as he stepped in to the bathtub and lowered himself in to the warm water.

* * *

When Suki finally got Toph alone, she filled her in on what happened between Sokka and Aang earlier in the day. Then later, the three of them met on the balcony to formulate a plan for the evening. Once they all agreed, they went to find Katara, and set the plan in motion.

"Hey Katara, why don't we all go out for dinner tonight?" Sokka asked his sister, as he walked in to the kitchen. Suki and Toph following close behind.

"Sure, why not?" Katara replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well... Actually, Katara... I kind of wanted to talk to you about something tonight." Toph said. "_Alone_." She added.

"Oh... Well... Okay, Toph." Katara replied. "Why don't you guys take the kids, and go on without us." She said to Sokka and Suki. Wondering what Toph wanted to talk to her about.

"Okay." Sokka and Suki said simultaneously. Then quickly got the kids, and left in a hurry.

"So... What did you want to talk to me about, Toph?" Katara asked her blind friend, once they were alone.

"Well... it's kind of... _personal_." Toph replied, making it up as she went along. "It's about... _Haru_." She added. Trying to engage Katara in conversation, while she waited for Aang to arrive. As if on cue, they heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" She shouted, as she raced to the front door.

A few seconds later, Katara heard the front door open, and Toph greeted their guest. "Hey _Twinkletoes_... Long time, no see... Ha! _Get it_?" She said, then laughed at her own joke. "I crack myself up." She added, snickering.

"Hi Toph. It's nice to see you." Aang said, smiling.

Katara froze. '_Did she say... Twinkletoes_? _No... It can't be!_' she thought. Terrified, she walked in to the living room, and slowly turned toward the front door.

"I was wondering... is Katara home? I'd like to talk to her." Aang said. Then, over Toph's shoulder, he saw Katara walk in to the room and slowly turn to face him. Her eyes locked on his. Cerulean blue on glacier grey. Before he could speak, Katara swooned and then fainted. Her limp body collapsing toward the floor.

"_Wow_... I didn't see_ that _coming." Toph remarked, as she watched Katara slowly float toward the floor.

"_KATARA_!" Aang shouted, as he quickly moved toward her. Knowing he wouldn't make it in time, he sent a cushion of air under her to soften her fall. Then ran to her, and knelt by her side. Cradling her head in his lap, he tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Toph watched them for a moment, as Aang gently caressed Katara's face with love. Then she smiled softly, and quietly stepped out the front door. Leaving Aang and Katara alone.

* * *

Dun... Dun... Dunnnnnnnnnnn...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

Author's note: There is some content in this chapter that is sexual in nature. But, I think I kept it clean enough to keep the rating T.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After dinner Suki, Sokka, and the children stopped by the Jasmine Dragon for a cup of tea. Obviously, they couldn't go home until Aang and Katara finished talking. And who knows how long that will take. And they had no way of knowing if Aang even showed up. Once again, Iroh seated them in the room reserved for VIP's, giving them plenty of privacy. The children were on the floor playing with building blocks, and Suki and Sokka were sitting at the table drinking tea, watching them.

" I wonder what's going on at the house." Suki said.

" I don't know. I wish there was some way we could find out. " Sokka replied.

" Do you think Aang showed up? " Suki asked.

" Yeah. He promised he would be there, so he will. " Sokka answered.

" I thought you guys might be here. " Toph said, as she entered the room.

" Damn it Toph, you scared me to death! " Sokka yelled.

" _Sorry_. Didn't know you were so _touchy_. " Toph said, smirking. Then rolled her eyes.

" So... did Aang show up? " Suki asked.

" Yeah, but we had a bit of a problem. " Toph replied.

" What? " Sokka asked curiously.

" Sugarqueen fainted when she saw Twinkletoes. " Toph answered calmly.

" _You're kidding_! " Suki exclaimed.

" _Man! _I figured she'd be_ shocked_, but I didn't expect her to _pass out_! " Sokka exclaimed, then laughed.

" Don't worry, she's okay. Twinkletoes cushioned her fall with his airbending. " Toph said.

" So what are we going to do? We can't stay here all night. " Suki asked.

" Maybe we can. " Sokka answered.

" What do you mean? " Toph asked.

" Iroh _does_ have extra rooms upstairs. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we stayed the night. " Sokka answered.

" What about the kids? " Suki asked.

" What about them? We can make a pallet for them on the floor. " Sokka replied.

" Yeah… That way we won't have to worry about _interrupting_ anything." Toph said.

" I don't know Sokka. I don't want to impose on Iroh. Besides, Katara will have a _fit_ if we don't bring Tenzin home." Suki said, worried.

" No she won't. She knows he's with _us_." Sokka answered. " Besides we can send a messenger to tell her where he is." He added.

" I'll go ask Iroh." Toph said, then got up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Aang stared at the beautiful face of the unconscious waterbender. Her head was resting on his thighs, and chestnut curls splayed across them. He stroked his thumb lightly against her cheek. Her skin was the color of mocha, and as soft as the petal of a rose. Her almond shaped eyes were cerulean blue, and sparkled when the light hit them just right, but were now closed. Her face was no longer round and cherub like, but much more defined. Accentuating her high cheekbones that her long, dark eyelashes now rested on. And a perfect nose was just above her full, sensuous, cinnamon colored lips. Aang slowly ran his thumb across her bottom lip. His eyes traveled down her neck to the visible cleavage showing at the top of her low cut gown. Then to her round, supple breasts. And lingered there a bit too long. He could feel a burning heat forming in the pit of his stomach, then traveling straight to his groin. A growing bulge forming in the crotch of his pants. His eyes slowly traveled down to her flat stomach, past her full, round hips to her long legs and well toned thighs. He resisted the urge to tug at his pants, becoming tight below his waistband. Katara began to stir and turned her head to the side, toward him. Her nose brushed the fabric of his pants, causing Aang to suck in a deep breath. Her eyes began to flutter open, until she was able to focus. Then realized she was staring directly at Aang's crotch, her nose buried in the fabric. '_Oh, my… wow!' _She thought_._ A blush formed on Aang's cheeks. '_Shit!' _He said to silently to himself, desperately trying to control the effect she had on his body. Coming to her senses, Katara snapped her head face forward, her eyes open wide and blushing the shade of crimson. After several minutes of awkward silence, Katara looked up at Aang's face. He was looking down at her. They gazed at each other, without speaking a word. '_I could get lost in those smoky grey eyes forever._' Katara thought.

Aang was the first to speak. " Are you okay?" He asked.

" Yeah… What happened?" Katara answered.

" You kind of… fainted." Aang replied, smiling.

" Oh… Things just kind of went black, then I don't remember anything after that." Katara said, slightly confused.

" You're sure you're okay?" Aang asked, looking concerned.

" I'm fine." Katara answered. Trying to reassure him. Then, she reached up and cupped Aang's cheek with her hand. " I can't believe it's really _you._" She said in disbelief.

" It's me. I'm here." Aang replied softly.

" Why are you here? Why now?" Katara asked.

Before he could answer, they heard a knock at the front door. Both of them turned toward the sound. Katara sat up and Aang helped her get to her feet. Then she went to the front door and answered it.

" I have a message for Katara." The messenger at the door said.

" I'm Katara, thank you." Katara replied, as she took the scroll from his hand.

" You're welcome." The messenger replied, then walked away.

Katara shut the door behind him, then opened the scroll and silently read its contents. A scowl forming on her face. " It's from Sokka. They're not coming home tonight. Now why wouldn't they want to come home?" She asked, looking at Aang suspiciously.

" Um… I'd guess maybe he knew I was coming by tonight?" Aang replied sheepishly.

" And how would he know _that_?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Well, he kind of came by to see me this afternoon." Aang replied, smiling.

" That's just like _him_! I can't _believe_ it! He had this all _planned_!" Katara shouted, infuriated. " Well, if my brother _begged_ you to come here, you can just leave!" She continued angrily. And pointed toward the front door. " I don't need your _pity_!" She finished, with tears welling up in her eyes.

" No… It's not like that! I wanted to come, I swear!" Aang exclaimed. " I even went to Kyoshi Island looking for you! I just got back this morning!" He added.

Katara just looked at him skeptically. The hurt showing in her eyes. " _Sure_… And I suppose he had nothing to do with that, either." She said sarcastically. Looking away from him.

" No, he didn't. I went because I wanted to. I wanted to see you." Aang said, sincerely.

" Why?" Katara asked curiously.

" Because, I realized that I made a big mistake. And I needed to talk to you about it." Aang explained.

" And what would _that _be?" Katara asked him sarcastically.

" You have every right to be upset with me, Katara. I wish I could go back and change everything, but I can't." Aang said, sadly. " I wish I wouldn't have left. I wish I would've stayed with _you_!" He added, woefully. " I was just confused… and jealous. When you went with Zuko to fight Azula… and then I saw you two embracing when we returned from the battle… I thought I had lost you." He finished, softly.

" You _thought_ you had _lost_ me?" Katara asked incredulously. " So, you think I would just have_ sex _with you one night… Then run off with someone _else_ the next day?" She screamed at him, enraged.

" _NO_! I would_ never _think _that_!" Aang shouted defensively.

" Then what _were_ you thinking?" Katara shouted back at him.

" I don't know! I wasn't thinking! I'm an idiot, okay!" Aang exclaimed painfully.

" You _are_ an idiot!" Katara replied angrily.

" I know. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." Aang begged her. Looking at her with his 'puppy-dog-eyes'.

" Don't_ do _that! I _hate it _when you do that!" Katara shouted, exasperated.

Aang just looked at her, silently pleading for her to forgive him. " Katara… I love you." He said softly.

" Wh… What?" Katara replied, barely above a whisper.

" I said… I love you." Aang replied.

Katara didn't know what to say. She sat down on the couch, folding her hands in her lap. '_He said he loved me._' She thought to herself. This was all too much for her. She was so confused.

" Katara, I know it's probably too late to tell you all of this. But I had to tell you how I feel." Aang told her. With his head hung low.

" Aang… It's just that… It's complicated." Katara said.

" Is there someone else?" Aang asked. Not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

" Yeah… But it's not what you think." Katara replied.

" No, I understand. It's okay. I won't get in the way." Aang said sadly. Tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

" I wish I could explain. But I need time to think. Please understand." Katara told him.

" Of course. I'll say goodnight now. Sokka knows where to find me, when you're ready to talk." Aang replied, then turned to leave.

" Aang…" Katara started.

" Yeah?" Aang asked.

" Never mind." Katara said, sadly.

" Oh… Okay. Goodnight." Aang replied. Then walked out the front door, closing it behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Katara couldn't sleep that night. She missed Tenzin, and couldn't stop thinking about Aang. He had grown up so much, and had hair. His face was so handsome. And he was so tall, and muscular. Let's face it, he was absolutely gorgeous. Like the gods had carved the flesh of his face and body themselves. She couldn't help thinking about what she saw when she gained consciousness. There was no mistaking the huge bulge in his pants. '_Wow... he really __**has **__grown._' She thought, blushing. And a warm sensation spread throughout her body.

* * *

Aang walked home, thinking about Katara. '_She's in love with someone else._' He thought sadly. His heart sank in his chest. He wasn't expecting that. But, there was nothing he could do about it. Or, nothing he _would _do about it, anyway. He went straight to his room and plopped down on the bed when he got home. Telling the servants that he didn't want to be disturbed as he walked by. But, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He laid there in the dark, mourning the loss of his one true love. As the tears started to spill from his eyes and stream down his face.

* * *

Tenzin woke up before his family the next morning. And he found his way to the kitchen, where Iroh sat at the table drinking a cup of tea.

" Good morning Tenzin." Iroh said cheerfully. " Would you like some breakfast?" He asked the boy.

" No. Not right now." Tenzin replied. " Can I play with the blocks again?" He asked.

" Absolutely! I'll get them for you, and you can play in the other room." Iroh replied, smiling.

Tenzin patiently waited from him to retrieve the blocks. Looking around, inspecting his surroundings. Iroh returned a few minutes later with a bag full of building blocks, then ushered Tenzin in to the next room.

" I won't be opening for a few hours, so make yourself at home." Iroh said. "Let me know if you need anything, or decide you would like to eat breakfast." He added, grinning widely. Then walked to the front of the tea shop and unlocked the door. And disappeared in to the kitchen to prepare for the day.

* * *

Aang decided to get up, since he couldn't sleep anyway. The sun had already been up for a few hours. Getting dressed, he went downstairs and left the house to walk for a while. Feeling like he needed someone to talk to, he headed toward the Jasmine Dragon. He knew it wouldn't be open yet, but Iroh would be up by now, getting ready to open. When he arrived he knocked on the door, but no one answered. Turning the door knob, he realized the door was unlocked and let himself in.

" Hello? Iroh... It's me, Aang." Aang said when he entered.

Tenzin turned to see who had entered the tea shop. Inspecting the intruder thoroughly.

Aang noticed the boy sitting on the floor playing with building blocks, and walked over to him. " Well, hello there." He said to the boy, smiling brightly.

" Hello." Tenzin replied. " Who are you?" He asked Aang, cautiously.

" I'm Aang. I'm a friend of Iroh's. What's _your _name?" Aang asked him, politely.

" Tenzin." The child answered.

" Well, it's nice to meet you Tenzin." Aang replied, reaching down to shake the boy's hand. '_Huh_,_ that's an Air Nomad name_._ How unusual._' He thought.

Tenzin looked at Aang curiously, then shook his hand. He seemed nice enough the boy thought.

Aang sat down cross legged on the floor next to him. " What are you building?" He asked him.

" A castle, but it keeps falling down." Tenzin replied sadly.

" Here... Let me help you." Aang said, smiling. Then started to repair the damaged castle. Placing the blocks carefully, so they wouldn't fall.

" Thanks!" Tenzin said, his smile beaming at Aang.

" You're welcome." Aang replied, grinning widely.

Tenzin stared at Aang's forehead curiously. Wondering what that strange blue mark was, showing below his hair.

" What?" Aang asked him. Noticing the boy was carefully scrutinizing his face.

" What's that mark on your head?" Tenzin asked.

" Oh... It's a tattoo." Aang replied, chuckling. "Sometimes I forget it's there." He added. " See?" He said, lifting his hair up off of his forehead. " I have them on my back, arms, and legs too. See?" He added. Showing Tenzin the blue arrows on his arms, and the back of each hand.

" What's a tattoo?" Tenzin asked, staring at Aang's forehead once again.

" It's a permant mark on my skin, made with ink." Aang replied, smiling. " Go ahead, touch it." He added, leaning his head down closer to the boy.

Tenzin cautiously reached his hand out and touched the tattoo. Then rubbed it with his fingers, to see if it would come off. " Neat!" He said, smiling brightly. " Didn't it hurt?" He asked, curiously.

Before Aang could reply, Iroh stepped out of the kitchen. " Tenzin, I made you some breakfast." He said. Then his eyes grew wide when he saw the man sitting on the floor next to the boy. Speechless for a moment, with his mouth agape. " Oh... Hello Aang." He replied quietly. Still dumbfounded.

" Hi Iroh. Sorry I came by before you opened. I just needed to get out and had nowhere to go." Aang said to Iroh, smiling.

" Um... Okay." Iroh replied. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

Aang could sense the tension in Iroh's voice. " I can leave if it's a problem." He told him. Concerned that he was imposing.

" No. Of course not. It's no problem. I was just surprised to see you, that's all." Iroh told him, smiling. " Tenzin, why don't you go in to the kitchen. Your breakfast is waiting for you on the table." He said to the boy, smiling.

" Okay. Nice to meet you Aang!" Tenzin shouted, as he ran toward the kitchen and disappeared through the door.

" He's a nice kid. A friend of yours?" Aang asked Iroh, teasingly. Raising one eyebrow.

" Um... Yes. He is the son of a friend. I'm just watching him for a few hours." Iroh replied nervously.

" Oh... I really _am_ sorry that I came by unannounced. I hope I'm not intruding." Aang said.

" No. Not at all." Iroh replied. " Can I get you a cup of tea?" He asked Aang, smiling.

" No. Thank you." Aang replied. " I'd probably better get going anyway. I know you'll be opening soon, and you probably have a lot to do to prepare." He added, as he stood up.

" Are you sure? It's no problem." Iroh replied.

" I'm sure." Aang told him. " Maybe I'll come back later." He added, smiling.

" Please do. You are welcome here any time." Iroh said smiling, then walked Aang to the door.

" Okay, thanks. See ya." Aang said as he left.

" See you." Iroh replied, then let out a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

Katara finally fell asleep sometime before dawn. And woke up feeling exhausted. She got dressed and went toward the kitchen. Noticing that her son and family weren't home yet, as she walked by the empty bedrooms. She grabbed a piece of fruit for breakfast, and left to go get her son at Iroh's tea shop.

The tea shop had just opened, and customers were quickly filing in. Katara glanced around the room until she saw Iroh, then waved to get his attention. Iroh quickly walked over to greet her, smiling. " Good morning Katara. Tenzin and the others are in the kitchen. Why don't you join them and have a cup of tea." He said.

" Thank you, Iroh." Katara replied. Then walked to the kitchen and entered.

" Good morning, Sugarqueen." Toph said, with a smirk on her face.

" Good morning, Toph." Katara replied. " Hi Sweetie." She said to her son. Then walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" _So_… How did it go last night?" Suki asked her, with excitement.

" Not so great. But we'll talk about_ that _later." Katara said as she glared at her brother. " Tenzin? Are you ready to go home?" She asked her son.

" Awww… Do we have to momma?" Tenzin asked whining.

" Yes. I think that we've imposed on Iroh enough." Katara told him.

" Not at all Katara. It has been my pleasure." Iroh said to her with a smile, as he entered the kitchen. " But, I _would_ like to have a word with you before you leave." He added. " If it is not too much trouble?" He finished.

" Of course not, Iroh." Katara replied, smiling. Then joined him across the room from the others, where they could talk privately.

" This morning Tenzin woke up before the others, and went into the dining room to play with his building blocks." Iroh told her. " And the front door was unlocked." He continued. " While I was in the kitchen, Aang stopped by unannounced." He finished.

" _OH MY_!" Katara exclaimed. Placing her hand over her mouth in shock. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing, and looked at Katara. Wondering what caused her reaction.

" I take it you did not tell Aang about Tenzin?" Iroh asked her.

" No, I didn't." Katara replied.

" Do not worry. I did not tell him who he was. But they seemed to be having a good time playing with the building blocks, when I walked into the room." Iroh told her, smiling warmly.

" He _played_ with Tenzin?" Katara asked, dumbfounded.

" Yes, he did. And they seemed to be getting along quite well. Tenzin warmed up to him rather quickly." Iroh explained. " And Aang seemed to be quite taken by him, as well." He added, grinning.

" Do you think so?" Katara asked him. Looking a bit frightened.

" Yes I do. It was obvious to me that they were quite comfortable with each other." Iroh said. " As if they had known each other all of their lives." He added, grinning widely.

" Really? Thank you, Iroh." Katara said, smiling softly.

" You are welcome." Iroh replied.

Katara walked back to the table to join her family. Then helped her son get up from his seat, and ushered him out of the tea shop. Her family just stared at her as they walked out the door. Wondering what she and Iroh we're talking about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Aang walked home in much better spirits. But, he wasn't sure_ why_. He really enjoyed playing with Tenzin, he hadn't played like that for years. '_He sure is a cute kid_._ Looks kind of familiar, too_._ Maybe I know his parents_.' He thought, then shrugged it off. By the time he reached the house, he was beginning to get hungry. So he went to the kitchen, and politely asked the servants to fix him something to eat. Normally, he would have fixed _himself_ something to eat, but he didn't feel like arguing with the kitchen staff. He sat down at the table, and stared blankly out the open window. While the kitchen maid poured him a cup of tea. " Thank you." He said to her. Then picked up the cup and took a sip of tea.

" You are welcome, Master Avatar." The kitchen maid replied. Then bowed to him and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, the chef placed his dinner on the table, bowed to him and left the room as well. Leaving Aang alone with his thoughts. And his thoughts, of course, were of Katara. He wanted to go and see her. It was killing him to stay away. But he didn't want to push her. She would let him know when she was ready to talk to him. If she would _ever_ be ready to talk to him. He wondered who she had fallen in love with. If he _knew _him. '_I wonder if he's someone from the Water Tribe? I'd bet it's that Chen guy , that used to follow her around all the time.' _He thought to himself, becoming jealous. '_He doesn't deserve her._' He thought, scowling.

* * *

Katara and Tenzin walked home hand in hand. Tenzin watched the people in the streets shuffle in and out of the many buildings surrounding him. He was so excited to be in this strange new place. There were so many things to see, and new people to meet.

"_ So_… Did you have a good time at Iroh's?" Katara asked her son.

" Yeah. I made a new friend today. His name is Aang." Tenzin replied, smiling.

" Yes… I_ heard_. Iroh told me." Katara replied.

" Do you know him, momma?" Tenzin asked, looking up at her.

" Yes, Tenzin. I do." Katara answered, then squeezed his hand lightly.

" He's nice." Tenzin said to his mother, grinning. " He helped me fix my castle." He added.

" Well, that was very nice of him. I'm glad you like him." Katara replied.

" And he has these neat_ tattoos_." Tenzin told her, with a huge smile on his face.

" Yeah... I _know_." Katara replied with a smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Katara thought she would carefully approach the subject of '_Aang_'. " Aang and I have been friends for a long time, Tenzin. Since before you were born." She told him. " We fought in the war together." She added.

" _Really_?" Tenzin replied, his eyes lighting up. " Then does he know my - ... The Avatar _too_?" He asked. Correcting himself before he gave away his secret. After all, he _did_ make a promise to Aunt Toph.

" Um... Yeah." Katara answered, nervously. " Why do you ask?" She queried.

" Just wondered." Tenzin replied, with an innocent smile on his face.

'_Okay... that was weird._' Katara thought to herself. " Anyway... I was wondering if you would mind if we spent some_ time _with Aang?" She asked. " Since it's been so long since we've_ seen _each other... and all." She added, nervously.

"_ Yeah_! That'd be_ great_!" Tenzin replied enthusiastically.

" Good. I'm glad you think so." Katara replied, relieved.

" So, can he come and see us_ today_?" Tenzin asked, looking hopeful.

" Oh... Well... I don't know about_ that_." Katara answered him nervously.

"_ Please _momma?" Tenzin asked, looking at her with his 'puppy-dog-eyes'.

'_Arrrgh... Not again! He's __**definately**__ his father's son._' Katara thought, rolling her eyes. Then laughed out loud.

" What's so_ funny_, momma?" Tenzin asked curiously.

" Oh... Nothing." Katara replied. Then smiled at her son. " I'll tell you what... I'll go talk to Aang tomorrow. And maybe he can have supper with us tomorrow night." She said. Hoping that would satisfy him.

" Okay." Tenzin said, disappointed. Then he thought about it for a few minutes, and got an idea. " Maybe we could get some building blocks, and he could help me build a castle!" He exclaimed, looking at his mother. His face brightening as he smiled.

" Sure. Why not?" Katara said to him, smiling. " I'll bet that one of these shops_ must _have some building blocks." She added. " Why don't we shop for awhile, until we find some?" She finished, smiling at her son.

" Yeah!" Tenzin shouted gleefully. As they walked in to the next shop they came to.

* * *

" Oh_, Snoozles_... Are _you_ gonna get an _earful_ when_ you _get home." Toph said to Sokka, laughing. After Katara and Tenzin left.

" I guess Katara figured out we had a hand in Aang's little visit." Sokka replied, worried.

" _No_... I guess she figured out _YOU_ had a hand in Twinkletoes' little visit." Toph corrected him. Laughing even harder.

" Yeah... But, she_ has _to know that we _knew _about it. Or at least found out about it _after _the fact. Or we would have come home last night." Suki said to her. " _And_... I asked her how things _went_ last night. That _alone_, gave us _away_." She added.

" _Yeah_!" Sokka said smugly. Smirking at Toph.

" Oh, _yeah_... I didn't think about _that_." Toph said with a straight face. Her laughter suddenly silenced.

" She said it didn't go well. I wonder what happened?" Suki asked, concerned.

" Do you think she told Aang about Tenzin? And he blew up at her for keeping him a secret all these years?" Toph asked.

" Maybe." Sokka replied.

" Well... There's only one way for us to find out. We'll have to go home and talk to her." Suki said firmly.

" Do we _have_ to?" Sokka whined.

" Yes, Sokka. We _do_." Suki told him.

" You might as well get it over with, Snoozles." Toph added.

"_ Okay_... Let's go get our stuff together and thank Iroh for letting us stay." Sokka said, disheartened.

" Come on Snookie." Suki said to Kya, as she picked her up out of the high chair and followed after Sokka.

" Suki, Snoozles and Snookie. I _love_ it!" Toph said. Then busted out laughing as she followed her friends upstairs.

* * *

Tenzin sat in the living room floor, sending small bursts of air toward his mother as she sat on the couch, reading a book. Causing her hair to lightly flip around into her face. Then he would stiffle a giggle.

" Tenzin... Stop _that_!" Katara yelled, then laughed softly. Causing Tenzin to laugh even harder. Then she dropped her book on the couch and jumped up and ran over to him. And began tickling him frantically. "_ You_!" She shouted as she tickled him until he squealed in delight, laughing uproariously.

" Okay, _momma_! _Stop_! _Stop_!" Tenzin shouted, giggling.

" Are you gonna_ behave_?" Katara asked him, smiling.

" _Yeah_." Tenzin answered. Grinning at her.

" You _promise_?" Katara asked, skeptically.

" _Promise_." Tenzin answered, trying to keep a straight face.

" _Okay_, then." Katara said. Then flopped down on the floor beside him, laying on her back. " You're really picking up airbending quickly, Tenzin." She said, looking at him. " Where did you learn to _do_ that?" She asked. Knowing that Aang couldn't_ possibly _have taught him, because he doesn't know that Tenzin is an airbender.

" I don't _know_, momma. I just _do _it." Tenzin answered honestly. Shrugging his shoulders.

" Well... Try_ doing _it in a_ useful _way, and not to annoy your mother." Katara said, laughing.

" Okay." Tenzin replied, then laughed with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

Authors note: I fell on the ice and broke a rib, recently. So I'll have to take it easy for awhile. Which means... I'll have plenty of time to work on my story. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sokka, Suki, Kya and Toph came through the front door, and saw Katara and Tenzin laying down in the living room floor, laughing. Katara stopped laughing abruptly when she saw them enter, a scowl forming on her face. The trio plastered 'shit-eating-grins' on their faces simultaneously, when they saw Katara look at them angrily. Then walked briskly toward their bedrooms, to avoid a confrontation with her.

" Hold it _right _there, you guys." Katara said to them sternly, as she sat up. The group stopped dead in their tracks. Knowing they were done for. And slowly turned around with innocent smiles on their faces, as if they had done nothing wrong. " Have a seat. I think we need to have a_ little _talk." She said to them, gesturing toward the couch. " Tenzin... Why don't you take your cousin in to the kitchen, so I can talk to the _grown ups _for a bit." She said to her son. Tenzin walked over and took Kya from Suki's arms. Barely able to carry her, due to his size. Then quietly walked in to the kitchen. " _So_... Who would like to go_ first_?" She asked, as she stared down the trio on the couch. The three of them just looked at each other. _None _of them wanted to speak.

" Go first about _what_?" Toph asked, innocently. Finally breaking the silence.

" Don't play_ stupid _with me, Toph. That's _Sokka's_ job." Katara said, annoyed.

" _Hey_!" Sokka interjected, feeling insulted. Katara just shot him a dirty look, and he quickly shut his mouth and looked away.

"_ Oh_... I _guess_ you're referring to Twinkletoes'_ impromptu _visit last night." Toph said. Insinuating that they had nothing to do with it.

" Don't_ even _try it, Toph. I know _very well _you guys were involved. Aang _told_ me so." Katara said to her, angrily.

" Okay guys... The jig is up. We might as well fess up." Toph said to her co-conspirators.

Then, all three of them tried to talk at the same time. Explaining their involment in the scheme. But, Katara couldn't understand a thing as they all tried to talk over each other.

" _Hold it_! _Hold it_!" Katara shouted. Putting her hands up toward them, to get them to stop talking. All three of them shut up, immediately. And looked at her. " Why don't _you_ go _first_, Sokka. Since I'm _sure_ you were the _mastermind_ behind this." She said to her brother, glaring.

" _Well_... I had a_ feeling _that Aang might be in Ba Sing Se." Sokka started. " So, I thought I would drop in and say 'hi' to him, while we were in town." He continued. Smiling weakly at his sister. " _And_..._ You _just happened to come up in our conversation. _So_... I told him you were in town _too_, and that he should drop by and say 'hi'." He explained, then smiled innocently. Suki and Toph both nodding their heads vigorously in agreement.

" _So_... You had_ no idea_ that Aang would be in Ba Sing Se when you suggested this little _vacation _then?" Katara asked skeptically. Raising an eyebrow. All three of the accused shook their heads back and forth simultaneously. Not saying a word. " _And_... You expect me to_ believe _that?" She asked them. The trio just nodded their heads vigorously, staying silent. " _Yeah_, _right_!" She shouted at them. And they all hung their heads low, dejected.

" _Okay_... Maybe I _did _get a message from _Zuko, _saying that he had a _council meeting _in Ba Sing Se." Sokka confessed quietly.

" I_ see_... And you _knew _that Aang would have to go to the meeting_ too_. _Didn't _you?" Katara asked, angrily.

" _Hey_... She figured that out a _lot _quicker than _you _guys did." Sokka said, smirking at his allies. Then quickly shut his mouth and looked down, when he realized that he implicated them as well.

" So _you _two knew about this the whole time,_ too_!" Katara exclaimed furiously. Both girls just nodded slightly, then hung their heads low. " I can't_ believe _you guys! Why can't you just mind your own _business,_ and let me do things when I'm _ready_?" She shouted at them, enraged.

"_ Because, _if we left it up to _you_, Aang would _never _know about his _son_!" Sokka shouted back at her, angrily. Then, realizing how loudly he said that, he looked back to the kitchen doorway to make sure Tenzin wasn't within hearing distance.

" We were only trying to help, Katara." Suki said softly. And Toph nodded in agreement, staying silent.

Katara didn't reply. She was furious, and needed to calm down. She knew deep down, that they only had her best interests at heart. _And _Tenzin's. And Sokka was probably right. As much as she hated to admit it. She probably still _would _be back on Kyoshi Island procrastinating, if they hadn't intervened. She let out a heavy sigh. " I know you guys _meant _well." She said quietly. " But it_ really _makes me _mad _that you manipulated me this way. And _Aang_, too" She added.

" We're_ sorry _Katara. But we couldn't stand to see you so _miserable_ anymore." Sokka said softly to his sister. Suki and Toph gently nodding in agreement. " We_ know _you still_ love _Aang." He said. " And he loves you _too_." He added. "_ Now_... You should let _Tenzin _have a chance to love him." He finished. Then smiled softly at his sister.

" I _know_." She said, barely above a whisper. Then hung her head in defeat.

" I'd better put Kya down for a nap." Suki said quietly. Then got up and walked to the kitchen to retrieve her daughter. Then went to their bedroom and shut the door.

" I told The Duke I'd meet him in town." Toph said quickly, then got up and left.

" Katara?" Sokka asked.

" _What_?" Katara replied sharply.

" I'd like to take Tenzin in to town for a while, if it's okay with you?" Sokka asked. " For a little_ man _time." He added. Wanting to give his sister some time to herself.

" I don't know... Are you going to bring him_ back_? Or stay _out _all night again?" Katara asked, sarcastically.

" I'll bring him back by supper time." Sokka said, reassuringly.

" _Okay, _then." Katara replied, sighing. Then rubbed her temples, beginning to get a headache.

Sokka quietly got up and went to the kitchen to get Tenzin. Then the two_ men _left, heading in to town.

* * *

Aang had been in his room sulking for most of the day. Bored out of his mind and going stir crazy, he decided to take off for a while. Grabbing his glider, he stepped out on to his balcony and threw it toward the sky. Then gracefully dove after it, grabbing on to the handles and securing his feet easily as he ascended toward the clouds. The air whipping through his robes. It felt good to be in the sky, soaring above the city. Forgetting about his worries for awhile. He sailed over the city, looking down at the crowds of people below. They were stopping to stare, pointing up at him as he flew over. He smiled and dove closer to the ground. Startling some of the spectators near him, causing them to scatter. Chuckling, he leveled out, then ascended a bit and flew toward the center of town. Enjoying the scenery of the magnificent city below. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar figure in the crowd. It was Sokka, and he was leading a small child by the hand through the crowded streets below. He found a clearing on the street, then descended and landed softly. Snapping his glider closed, he made his way through the crowd to where he had seen Sokka and the child.

" Hey, Sokka!" Aang said, as he walked up behind his friend. Causing Sokka to quickly jerk and turn around to face him, startled.

" Damn it, _Aang_! You scared the_ shit _out of me!" Sokka shouted at him. Then quickly put his hand over his mouth and looked at Tenzin. " I_ mean_... Doggonit Aang. You scared me to death." He said quickly, trying to amend the curse words he had just used in front of his nephew.

Aang laughed at his friend's attempt to correct his use of foul language in front of the child. Even if it_ was_ too late. It _sure was _funny. Then he glanced at the boy holding Sokka's hand, and smiled. Surprised to see who it was. " Well, hello again, Tenzin." He said to the boy, with a bright smile on his face.

" Hi Aang!" Tenzin shouted gleefully. Happy to see the airbender.

" You two _know _each other?" Sokka asked, confused. Looking at Tenzin, then back at Aang.

" Yeah... We met this morning when I went by the Jasmine Dragon." Aang explained. " I see Iroh has you helping him watch Tenzin." He said, chuckling.

" Aang helped me fix my castle!" Tenzin exclaimed, grinning widely.

" Um... _Yeah_... That's _nice_." Sokka said, a bit uncomfortable. Afraid Tenzin might say something that would give away his identity. He _knew _that Katara hadn't told Aang about him yet, and_ he _didn't want to be the one to spill the beans.

" _So_... What are you guys up to?" Aang asked curiously.

"_ Oh_... _Well_... We were just heading _back_. Tenzin needs to get home." Sokka replied, nervously. " _But_ -" Tenzin started to interject, but Sokka put his hand up to him. Gesturing for him to stop. Tenzin just frowned at him, and kicked the dirt with his foot.

" Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping maybe we could hang out for awhile." Aang said, disappointed.

Tenzin started to speak, but Sokka squeezed his hand_ hard_, before he could utter a word. Still smiling at Aang.

"_ Ow_!" Tenzin squealed. Then looked at his uncle, scowling.

Aang just looked at the two of them, confused. Not witnessing the silent display between them.

" Well, we'd better get going. Don't want to be_ late_." Sokka said. " See ya later, Aang." He added, smiling. Then turned, and quickly walked away from his friend. Dragging his nephew along with him.

" See ya." Aang said as they walked away, still confused. Hoping that his friend wasn't brushing him off because of what happend between him and Katara.

Tenzin turned around to look at Aang as they walked away. Frowning, he waved goodbye to his new friend. Then turned back around and disappeared into the crowd with his uncle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After Kya went to sleep, Suki exited the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. Noticing Katara was sitting alone on the living room floor with her head in her hands. She walked over to her friend and sat on the floor next to her. " Katara? Are you_ okay_?" She asked.

Katara slowly lifted her head and looked up at her friend. " Yeah... I just have a bit of a headache." She replied.

A few minutes of silence passed between them. Then Suki broke the silence. " What happend with Aang last night, Katara?" She asked quietly.

" _Before_, or _after_ I fainted?" Katara asked, then laughed softly. Suki laughed with her.

" _After_." Suki said, smiling.

" _Good, _because_ nothing _happend _before_ I fainted." Katara replied, then laughed again.

Suki joined her, laughing at her reply.

" We talked a bit." Katara said, when they stopped laughing. " Then, I got the message that you guys sent me. And I knew _something _was_ up_." She added. " And I basically accused Aang of being part of a conspiracy. Starting a _huge_ argument." She finished, sighing.

" Oh. I'm_ sorry_. We only wanted you to know that Tenzin was _safe_. Not start another Hundred Year _War_." Suki said sincerely.

Katara laughed at her comment. Then smiled at her friend. " I _know_. I started the_ war _on my _own_." She told her. Then they sat there in silence for a few minutes. " He said that he went to Kyoshi_ looking _for me." She said. " And that he_ loves _me." She added softly, smiling.

" That's_ great_!" Suki replied, grinning. " What made you think that it didn't go_ well_?" She asked curiously.

" _Because_, I told him that things were_ complicated_. Then, he asked me if there was someone _else_. And without_ thinking_, I said '_Yes_'." Katara told her. " Meaning_ Tenzin_. But he thought I meant that I was in_ love _with someone else." She added.

" _Oh_... I _see_." Suki replied. " So didn't you_ explain_? And tell him about _Tenzin_?" She asked.

" _No_... I just... _couldn't_. I told him that I needed time to think, and asked him to understand." Katara said sadly. Looking down toward the floor. " Then he said_ okay_... And _left_." She added softly.

" Oh, I'm _sorry_, Katara." Suki said to her. Not knowing what else to say.

" It gets _worse_." Katara said.

" _How_?" Suki asked curiously.

" Tenzin woke up before you guys this morning. And went downstairs to play with the building blocks in the dining room. While Iroh got ready to open the shop." Katara said. " And _Aang _stopped by the tea shop this morning, and_ met _Tenzin." She added.

" _Oh_, _No_!" Suki exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth. "_ Then, _what happened? Did he figure out who Tenzin _was_?" She asked.

" No... he sat down and helped him build a castle with the building blocks." Katara replied, smiling.

"_ Really_?" Suki said, smiling. " That's so _adorable_!" She added, giggling.

" I_ know_. I wish I could have seen it." Katara replied.

" So _that's_ what Iroh was telling you in the kitchen this morning." Suki said.

" Yes. He walked in and saw them playing." Katara told her.

" What are you going to _do_, Katara?" Suki asked. " You won't be able to keep it a secret from him much longer." She added. " He's _going_ to figure it out sooner or later." She finished.

" I _know_." Katara replied. " I'm going to ask him to come over for dinner tomorrow night. And tell him. Tenzin will be here,_ too_." She added.

" Okay. That sounds like a good idea to _me_." Suki said. " I'll make sure that everyone has something to do tomorrow night. So you guys can have the place to yourselves." She added, smiling.

" Thanks, Suki." Katara said. Then smiled at her friend warmly.

" Your welcome, Katara." Suki replied. Then leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

* * *

Aang watched Sokka and Tenzin disappear into the crowd, then snapped his glider open and took off. Landing on his balcony when he returned to the house. He sat down, laying his staff on the ground beside him. He felt so alone. More alone than he did over the fours years he spent away from his _'family'. _Knowing they were so close, but feeling so far away. What did he expect just showing up after four years, all of the sudden. That they would just welcome him with open arms, as if nothing ever happened? He almost wished that he had a council meeting to go to, or that a rebel faction was causing trouble somewhere. At least he would have something to do. Instead of laying around the house feeling sorry for himself. He decided to meditate and assumed the lotus position. Hoping to find some peace for his troubled mind and aching heart.

* * *

Sokka and Tenzin went straight to the house after running in to Aang in the city. Finding Suki and Katara sitting on the living room floor when they entered.

" Katara, we need to _talk_." Sokka said, as soon as he saw his sister.

" Um... _Okay_, Sokka." Katara answered. Sokka locked eyes with his sister then tipped his head toward Tenzin. Silently telling his sister that he shouldn't be present for their _talk. _" Um... Tenzin, why don't you go to our room and play for a bit? While I talk to Uncle Sokka." She said to her son.

" Golly, you guys sure do have to_ talk _alot lately." Tenzin said grumpily, as he went to their room.

" What's the matter, Sokka?" Katara asked her brother, when Tenzin was out of earshot.

" We ran in to Aang in the city." Sokka explained.

" What_ happened_?" Katara asked. Afraid to hear the answer.

" Luckily,_ nothing_. But I wouldn't let Tenzin say anything. I thought he might give his identity away. Call me Uncle Sokka or something." Sokka told her, agitated. " I had to squeeze his hand_ really _hard once, to keep his mouth shut." He added. " I'm afraid I might have_ hurt _him." He finished, exasperated.

" I'm _sure_ Tenzin's okay, Sokka. He looked_ fine _when you got home." Katara told him, trying to ease his mind.

" We can't go on like this, Katara. You have to tell Aang no matter _what _the consequences are." Sokka said. " Why didn't you _tell _me Aang met Tenzin this morning?" He asked, irritated.

" I didn't think about it earlier. I was too angry with _you _at the time." Katara answered.

" Well it would have been nice to_ know_. It caught me off guard when Aang said 'Hi _again_' to Tenzin, and Tenzin said 'Hi _Aang_'." Sokka said, still flustered. " How was I supposed to know how much Aang or Tenzin knew about each other? Or _when_ they met?" He added.

" I'm sorry, Sokka." Katara replied. " Don't worry. I plan on telling him tomorrow. I'm going to ask him over for dinner, with me and Tenzin." She explained.

" Good. Because I couldn't handle being put in another situation like our little encounter today." He told her, somewhat relieved. " It was _way_ too much stress." He added.

" Well,_ I _think you handled it wonderfully." Suki said to her husband, smiling.

" Thanks." Sokka replied, proudly.

" I_ agree_, Sokka." Katara told him. Then got up, and kissed her brother on the cheek. " Thank you for letting_ me _be the one to tell Aang." She added.

" No problem. You're gonna have your hands full with _that _one. He sure is gonna be _pissed_. Not to_ mention _how upset Tenzin's gonna be." He answered. " _I _wouldn't want to be the one to do it. No matter _how_ much you paid me." He added.

" Gee, _thanks _Sokka." Katara replied, rolling her eyes.

" You're welcome." Sokka said, smiling. " I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?" He added. Then headed toward the kitchen.

Katara and Suki just stared at him in disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Aang _did_ feel better after he finished meditating. He told Katara that he would give her time to think, and that she could contact him when she was ready to talk. But that didn't mean he couldn't contact Sokka or Toph. Maybe he could get together with one of them, or both. '_Maybe I'll send a messenger hawk tomorrow, and invite them over._' He thought. Then went to the kitchen to get a bit to eat, before turning in for the night.

* * *

After her talk with Sokka, Katara went to her room to get Tenzin. He was sitting on the floor playing with the building blocks they had bought in the city. She smiled as she watched him. Imagining how cute it must have been when he and Aang were playing together at Iroh's tea shop. " You should get washed up for dinner soon, Tenzin." She said to her son.

" Oh, hi momma. Okay, I will in a minute." Tenzin answered.

" Take your time. I'm just going to get started on dinner." Katara replied, then walked out of the room toward the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she found her brother sitting at the table eating sliced moon peaches and bread with honey. " Don't eat too much Sokka, I'm going to start fixing dinner." She told him.

" Don't worry, this is just a snack. To hold me over til dinner." Sokka replied. Then stuffed his mouth with another honey drenched piece of bread.

Katara laughed at her brother, and his bottomless pit for a stomach. Then began preparing their evening meal.

* * *

After dinner the group split up and headed toward their rooms to get ready for bed. Katara went to the bathroom and prepared a bath for Tenzin. Then helped him undress and lifted him in to the tub. Putting some of his favorite bath toys in with him. She quietly watched him play in the bath water. Occasionally making waves or small swirling eddy's in the water, to make things more fun for him. Which he thoroughly enjoyed. Then, when she thought he had played enough, she started washing him with a lathered cloth. " Tenzin..." She said.

" Yeah, momma?" Tenzin answered.

" Tomorrow... When Aang comes over for dinner... I'd like for you to let me do most of the talking." Katara replied.

" Okay, momma. How come?" Tenzin asked her curiously.

" Because... Aang doesn't know I have a son. It might be quite a surprise for him when he finds out." Katara said. " And I'd like to be the one to tell him. When the time is right." She added.

" Oh... Okay." Tenzin replied.

" I'd like for you to try not to call me momma, okay? Until after I tell him." Katara said. " It would probably be best if you didn't say much." She added. " Do you understand?" She asked.

" I guess so." Tenzin replied, shrugging his shoulders.

" Thanks, Sweetie." Katara said as she rinsed him off, then pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel.

" You're welcome, momma." Tenzin replied, smiling.

Then mother and son went to their bedroom and got dressed for bed. Then settled in for a good nights sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Katara woke up refreshed. Feeling a bit relieved that she was finally going to tell Aang about Tenzin. She decided that she would send a messenger to Aang's house, inviting him for dinner. And ask the messenger to wait for Aang's reply. To be sure that he would be coming. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out a piece of parchment and smoothed it out against the desk. Then began composing the invitation. When she was finished, she rolled up the parchment and wrapped a tie around it to secure it. Then got dressed, woke up Tenzin, and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. She would ask Suki to watch Tenzin this morning so she could go in to town and get what she needed for dinner, then send the message to Aang.

After breakfast, she kissed Tenzin goodbye and thanked Suki for keeping an eye on him while she was gone. Then left the house and headed in to the city to shop, and find a messenger to deliver the invitation to Aang.

* * *

Aang was up early, and had already eaten breakfast before the kitchen staff realized it. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the kitchen, without the servants waiting on him hand and foot. Which rarely happened. He often wondered if they ever slept, since they always seemed to be ready for his every move. He sat quietly in the living floor playing with Momo and thinking about his friends. When his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the front door. " I'll get it!" He shouted to the servants as he got up from the floor. Then went to the door and opened it. Much to the annoyance of his butler.

" Hello. I have a message for Aang." The man at the door told him.

" I'm Aang." He replied, eagerly taking the scroll from the man's hand. Then opened it and read it's contents.

- _Aang,_

_I am writing to invite you over to our house for dinner tonight. I was hoping that we could talk after dinner, so I can explain things. There will be one other dinner guest, I hope you don't mind. It will all make sense after we talk. _

_I've asked the messenger to wait for your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara. -_

Aang looked up at the man still standing in the doorway. Obviously waiting for his reply. " Wait right here." He told him, then ran to find a piece of parchment to pen his reply. Once finished, he rolled up the parchment and secured it with a tie. Then returned to the man at the door. " Please, take this to the young lady that sent you." He said. Then handed the man the scroll containing his reply, and several gold pieces.

" Of course, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" The man said with excitement. Eyeing the gold pieces in his hand. Then quickly rushed off to deliver the message.

Aang stood there smiling, watching the messenger disappear in to the city. "_ Yes_!" He shouted, after he shut the door. " I'm going to have dinner with Katara tonight, Momo!" He told the lemur with excitement. Grinning from ear to ear. The lemur chattered and chirped in response. As if he were congratulating Aang. " I've got to figure out what I'm going to wear!" He told the lemur, then ran to his room. With Momo following close behind him.

* * *

Katara was putting away the food and supplies that she had purchased in the city when she heard someone knocking on the front door. Noticing that no one else was around to answer the door, she stopped what she was doing and went to the door and opened it. The messenger that she had sent to Aang's house earlier, was standing there with a scroll in his hand.

" I have the reply to your message, Miss." The man said to her.

" Thank you." Katara replied, taking the scroll. " Wait right here." She added, then walked out of the room. Returning a few seconds later, she placed two gold coins in his hand.

" Thank you, Miss!" The man said, smiling brightly. Then turned and walked away.

Katara shut the door, and walked over and sat down on the couch. Then anxiously opened the scroll and read what was inside.

_- Katara, _

_It would be my pleasure to have dinner with you tonight. Thank you for your invitation. _

_I will arrive just after sundown. _

_Until then,_

_your's always,_

_Aang. _-

Katara could barely contain her excitement. She smiled, and went back to the kitchen to finish putting things away. Then went to her room to find the perfect outfit for tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Later that evening, Katara was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Taking one last look at the meal she had prepared for them, then smiling. It was perfect. Everyone had left the house except her and Tenzin, and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. Now, it was time to get ready for their dinner with Aang. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Tenzin sat playing on the floor, when Katara entered their room. " Come on Sweetie. We have to get ready for dinner." She said to her son, smiling.

" Okay, momma." Tenzin replied, then stood up.

Katara dressed Tenzin in one of his best outfits, then began to get herself ready. Putting on one of the finest gowns that she had bought while shopping with her family in town. It was made of pale green silk and clung to her shapely figure in all the right places. Showing just enough cleavage, but leaving a little something for the imagination. After inspecting herself in the full length mirror, she sat down and applied a touch of makeup. Just enough to accentuate her facial features and not look made up. Then sat back and smiled at the finished product. Pleased with the results, she stood up and took Tenzin by the hand. Then walked in to the living room to wait for Aang to arrive.

* * *

After finally deciding to wear his robes that draped over one shoulder and exposed part of his chest and other shoulder, Aang finished getting ready. Then left the house and started walking toward Katara's place with anticipation. Stopping to purchase a bouquet of flowers on the way. He had been looking forward to dinner all day. When he arrived, he straightened his robes then knocked on the door. He was nervous, and his palms were sweating. Katara answered the door, and smiled at him.

" Please, come in." Katara said.

" Thank you." Aang replied, smiling. Then entered and stepped in to the living room. Noticing the child sitting on the couch smiling at him. " Well, hello Tenzin. What a pleasant surprise." He said to the boy with a smile. Then looked at Katara, slightly confused.

" Hi, Aang!" Tenzin shouted with glee. Then got up and ran over to Aang, hugging his legs fiercely.

" That's enough, Tenzin." Katara said to the boy, smiling. Then pried him off of Aang's legs. " Shall we eat dinner?" She asked Aang with a smile.

" Ummm... Sure, lead the way." He replied. Obviously, still a bit confused. " Oh, these are for you." He added, as he held out the bouquet of flowers toward Katara.

" Thank you, they're beautiful." She replied with a shy smile. A slight blush forming on her cheeks. Then she placed the flowers in a vase, and carefully set them in the center of the table.

" You're welcome." Aang said with a smile, blushing.

" Please, have a seat." Katara said, then gestured toward one of the chairs at the table. " Tenzin, you can sit across from Aang." She added, looking at her son. Then walked over to the food warming on the stove and began to serve dinner. " I thought we could start with some soup." She told them, smiling.

" As long as it's not stewed sea prunes." Aang said, smiling. Then laughing nervously.

" Don't worry. It's not." Katara reassured him. A soft smile forming on her lips. After serving soup to each of them, she sat down at the head of the table. Then picked up her napkin to open it, so she could place it over her lap.

Having become quite bored, Tenzin decided to tease his mother. And sent a wisp of air towards her, blowing her napkin out of her hand and across the room. Where it landed softly on the floor.

" Tenzin, what did I tell you about that!" Katara scolded him, frowning.

" Sorry momma." Tenzin replied softly, then lowered his head.

Hearing the words that escaped her son's mouth, Katara froze with fear. As Aang's spoonful of soup fell from his hand and hit his bowl with a clatter. Spilling the soup from his bowl on to the table. Aang stared at the boy sitting across the table from him, having witnessed Tenzin's discreet airbending maneuver. A look of shock on his face, and unable to speak.

" Tenzin could you go to our room..." Katara anxiously started to say to her son, but was cut off mid sentence.

" I know, I know. So you_ two _can_ talk_." Tenzin said, annoyed. Then got up and walked out of the room.

Aang's eyes following him the entire way. Still in shock and speechless, he pointed at the boy's retreating figure, then turned towards Katara and pointed at her, and then himself. His eyes open wide and mouth agape.

Katara just nodded, then lowered her head. Not knowing what to say. '_This is not how things were supposed to go_.' She thought.

Aang's thoughts began racing. '_He's my son. Mine and Katara's son. No wonder he looked so familiar to me. He looks just like I did at his age. He must be around three years old. That's why Iroh acted so strangely when he saw us together at the tea shop. He must know that Tenzin's my son. And Sokka... he wanted to get away from me so quickly when I ran into them in town._' He thought to himself. Stunned with the realization of it all.

" Aang... I _know_ you must be _angry_." Katara said softly. Bringing him back to reality.

"_ Angry?_ _Really_, Katara?" Aang asked. Staring at her dumbfounded. " What could I_ possibly _have to be _angry _about!" He shouted at her. Causing Katara to flinch with his sharp words.

" _Please_, Aang... Keep your voice down. Tenzin doesn't_ know _yet." Katara replied, quietly.

" _What_!" Aang shouted. " What do you _mean_ he doesn't know!" He added quietly, but just as angry.

" I wanted to tell you_ first_. To see how you reacted to the news." Katara said, quietly. " And after_ seeing _your reaction, I'm glad I waited!" She added, irritated.

" How did you_ expect _me to react,_ Katara_?" Aang asked her incredulously. " I just found out that I have a _son, _that no one bothered to _tell_ me about!" He added, angrily. " How many_ people _know about_ this_?" He finished. Glaring at her.

" Just my_ family_... and our_ friends_." Katara said softly.

" You've_ got _to be _kidding _me! Everyone has _known_ all of this time, and no one_ told _me!" Aang said with disbelief. " No_ wonder _your father glared at me when Kuei said I should consider having children!" He yelled, exasperated.

"Sssshhhh... _What_ are you_ talking _about?" Katara asked him, confused.

" _Nothing_. Forget about it." Aang replied, irritated.

" Aang... I _wanted_ to tell you, but I was afraid." Katara said softly. " I had no_ idea _why you left four years ago." She added. " I thought you didn't want anything to _do_ with me. Much less, a _family_!" She finished. Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

" I would have_ been _there, Katara. Been there for you... through _all _of it." Aang replied, angrily.

" How was_ I _supposed to know that?" Katara said icily. Glaring at him.

Aang didn't reply. Her words cut through him like a knife. She was right. _He _was the one that left. Without telling her a _thing_. How was _she _supposed to know that he still loved her, and wanted more than_ anything _to be with her? To marry her, and have a_ family _with her? " I'm sorry, Katara. I wish I would have_ known_." He said softly, breaking the silence.

" _Why_? So you could do the right _thing, _and own up to your _mistake_?" Katara replied coldly. Then looked away from him. " You have _no idea _what it was like, Aang. Being _pregnant_, and _alone_. Having to leave my _village_, and my_ family_." She said softly. The resentment showing through her words.

" I'm _so_ sorry, Katara. You're_ right_. I couldn't _possibly_ know what it was like. But, I would have been there _with_ you, if I would have_ known_. Not because I was owning up to my _mistake_, but because I _love _you and_ wanted _to be there. For_ you_,_ and _our child." Aang said softly. Then reached across the table and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. Katara looked at him. Her expression softening. Knowing that he_ meant _what he just said. " It's_ my _fault. For_ leaving _you." He added, sincerely. " It was the biggest mistake of my_ life_, Katara._ Please_... _forgive_ me." He finished softly.

Katara just stared at him. The tears welling up in her eyes, as he gazed at her lovingly. She felt like she was falling in love with him, all over again. Then he stood up, and pulled her to her feet. Closing the distance between them, he kissed her lips softly. Then whispered in her ear, as he pulled her tightly into an embrace. " I _love _you, Katara. Always _have_, always _will_."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Katara wrapped her arms tightly around Aangs neck then started sobbing in to his chest. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Aang stroked her hair as he held her, and started swaying back and forth. " Sssssshhhhhh... It's okay. It's okay." He whispered to her, trying to comfort her.

Reminding her of a day over four years ago. When she was held by another man that was trying to comfort her. Telling her that Aang would be alright. That he would win the battle against Ozai. As her sobs faded, she smiled softly. Knowing that Aang was the man holding her, and whispering softly to her_ this _time. Katara slowly pulled back and looked up at Aang. Then gazed in to his eyes. Those gorgeous glacier grey eyes. She was captivated by them. Unable to look away. " I love you_ too_, Aang." She said to him softly.

Aang slowly leaned down and captured Katara's lips with his own. Kissing her with passion, and hunger as he deepened the kiss. Then gently pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. His heart so filled with joy that he thought it might explode in his chest.

" Aang?" Katara said softly.

" Umhm." Aang answered. Still touching his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed.

" What are we going to tell Tenzin?" Katara asked, as she pulled back to look at him.

" We'll tell him the truth." Aang said, as he looked at her. Smiling softly.

" I think we should tell him together." Katara said.

" I agree." Aang replied. " Let's go and get him. And tell him right now." He added, with a serious look on his face.

" _Now_?" Katara asked nervously. Not quite sure she was ready.

" Yes..._ Now_." Aang replied firmly. " I want him to know who his_ father _is, Katara." He added. " I want to get to know him. And spend as much time with him as I can." He finished. Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Katara stood silently absorbing Aang's words. Knowing that he was right, but too afraid to act. He deserved the right to know his son. And Tenzin deserved the right to know his father. But, everything was happening so fast. And it frightened her.

" Don't be afraid, Katara. I'll be there _with _you." Aang told her. As if he could read her thoughts. " I'll never leave you_ again_." He added softly. Then placed his finger under her chin, and lifted her face to look up at him. " I want us to be a_ family_." He finished, searching her eyes.

" I want us to be a family,_ too_." Katara replied softly. Then cupped his cheek with her hand, and tenderly kissed his lips.

Just then, Tenzin walked in to the room and witnessed the tender kiss his mother gave Aang. " _Ugh_... Get a _room_." He said to them, disgusted.

Katara and Aang pulled apart quickly and looked at Tenzin with disbelief.

" Where did you hear something like _that_?" Katara asked her son. Shocked by his comment.

" I heard you say that to Unca Sokka and Aunt Suki once." Tenzin replied, matter-of-factly. Causing Katara and Aang to laugh uncontrollably. Then a few minutes later, He interrupted their laughter. " Can we finish eating now, momma? I'm hungry." He whined.

" Yes. Of course, we can." Katara said softly, smiling at her son. Aang smiled at him, too.

Then Aang and Tenzin took their seats at the table, while Katara served the main course, then sat down with them to eat. And the three of them chatted casually throughout dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Katara cleaned the table and started washing the dishes. As Aang and Tenzin played with the building blocks on the kitchen floor. Building a castle together, and talking quietly. She stopped for a minute to watch them play. Her heart overflowing with love for the two most important men in her life. Then, she finished the dishes and dried her hands. Placing the towel on the counter. Then walked over to her _'family' _and sat down with them on the floor. " That's quite a castle, you two." She said, admiring their handiwork.

" Thanks, momma!" Tenzin replied, smiling brightly at her. " Aang helped me, _alot_." He added. Then he smiled at Aang. Aang smiled back at him, warmly.

" Tenzin... There's something that Aang and I want to tell you." Katara said, nervously.

" What is it, momma?" Tenzin asked curiously. Scrunching his nose.

Aang reached over and squeezed Katara's hand lightly. Encouraging her to continue and reassuring her that he was there.

" Do you remember when I told you that your daddy was_ away_... Doing important things, to make the world better for us?" Katara asked him.

" Yeah." Tenzin replied, nodding.

" _Well_... He's come_ back_, Tenzin. And he's here _with_ us... right_ now_." Katara told him. Then looked at Aang, smiling.

" _Huh_? What do you_ mean_, momma?" Tenzin asked her, confused.

" What your momma's trying to _tell_ you, Tenzin... Is that... _I'm_ your daddy." Aang told him. Looking in to his son's eyes.

" _You're_... My _daddy_?" Tenzin asked Aang incredulously. Still looking a bit confused.

" Yes, Tenzin. I went_ away, _before you were born. And now I've come_ back_." Aang explained, smiling softly.

" _You're__ Avatar Aang_? My _daddy_?" Tenzin said, more than asked. Suddenly realizing who Aang was. Staring at him with awe.

" Yes. I _am_." Aang replied softly.

" How did you know that _The Avatar _was your daddy, Tenzin?" Katara asked him, curiously. " _I_ never told you _that_." She added, surprised.

" Aunt Toph told me." Tenzin replied casually. " It was supposed to be a _secret_." He added quietly. Then smiled at his mother.

" _Oh_... I _see_." Katara replied, then rolled her eyes. Not a bit surprised that Toph told him, behind her back.

Aang looked at Katara and chuckled lightly. Knowing_ exactly _what was going through her mind. Then he slowly turned to look back at his son, trying to gauge his reaction to the news.

Tenzin sat quietly thinking about everything they told him. He was happy to finally meet his daddy, but sad because he left them before he was born. " Why did you _leave _us?" He asked Aang curiously. " Didn't you_ love _us?" He added, frowning. Patiently waiting for Aang to reply.

" It's difficult to _explain_, Tenzin." Aang replied nervously. His voice dry and raspy, so he cleared his throat. " I would have been with you, if I _could_ have. Loving both you _and_ your mother." He explained. " But... the _situation_ wouldn't allow it." He added, sadly. Hoping his son would understand. " Can you forgive me?" He asked, as he looked deep in to Tenzin's eyes.

" I guess so." Tenzin said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he jumped up quickly and dove on to Aang's lap, and hugged him fiercly.

Aang squeezed Tenzin tightly, then laughed happily. Glad that his son could so easily forgive him. Then tears welled up in his eyes, and streamed down his face as he held his son closely in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

Author's note: This chapter contains mild sexual content, which may offend some readers. So, if you're easily offended... I suggest you don't read it. I think it's clean enough to keep the rating T. Guess I'll find out.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Katara watched the tender moment between her son and his father. Aang holding Tenzin close, as tears of joy streamed down his face. Then he looked up at her and smiled softly. And silently mouthed the words ' _I love you _'. She smiled back at him tenderly, and silently mouthed the words ' I_ love you, too_ ' to him in return. Then, he began slowly rocking back and forth, with his son held tightly against his chest. The boy's arms wrapped loosely around his neck. And after a few minutes Tenzin was sound asleep. Katara stood up, motioning for Aang to follow her. Then waited for him to slowly get up and walk toward her, carrying the sleeping child in his arms. She led him to their bedroom and he placed Tenzin carefully on the bed. Then he sat down on the bed next to him, and gently smoothed the boy's hair with his hand. Quietly watching him sleep for several minutes, before he got up and silently walked out the room.

" Katara, he's so _beautiful... _And _amazing_... You've done such a _wonderful _job raising him." Aang said to her, taking her hands gently in to his. Not being able to completely describe what he was feeling, or put his feelings in to words. " I wish I could have been there with you when you were pregnant. And when he was born." He added softly. " Running out to get you moon peaches in the middle of the night. And feeling him kick for the first time in your womb. Trying to comfort you when you were in labor." He finished, gently rubbing his hand on her abdomen. Amazed that his child once grew there. Then, looking sad as he realized that he had missed it all. " I missed his first steps... His first words... The first time that he airbended." He said sadly, looking down at his feet.

" I wish you could have been there, too." Katara replied softly. Wishing that she could take away his pain.

Aang walked over to the couch, pulling Katara with him. Then sat down, and pulled her down next him. " Tell me... How did you find out that he was and airbender?" He asked her.

" We were at the beach, on Kyoshi Island one afternoon." Katara told him. " And he was playing in the sand with his pail and shovel. While I talked to Toph." She added. " Then all of the sudden he sneezed, and flew ten feet in to the air. Just like_ you _did when we first met you. Then he landed softly on the beach as light as a feather." She finished, smiling softly.

" Who taught him how to control the air currents? Like he did with your napkin at dinner tonight?" Aang asked curiously.

" No one. He said he didn't_ know _how he did it, he could just _do_ it." Katara replied.

" _Wow_... I've never heard of an airbender_ his _age being able to control the air currents without being taught by a master." Aang said incredulously.

" _Really_?" Katara asked.

"_ Really_... He must be a child prodigy." Aang replied with awe. "I wonder what _else _he can do?" He added.

" That's all that I_ know _of." Katara told him.

" I can't wait to start his training! He'll earn his tattoos by age_ ten_, like_ I _did." Aang said proudly. " And_ he's _not even _The Avatar_!" He added, grinning widely.

" Okay... slow down there a bit_ dad_. Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." Katara said, bursting his bubble.

"_ What_? There's nothing wrong with planning his future." Aang said, in his own defense.

" No. There_ isn't_. But I don't want you to put a lot of pressure on him to master airbending so young. And miss out on his childhood, like_ you _did." Katara replied.

" I suppose you're right." Aang said, sadly. " I'll let him learn at his own pace. And not place high expectations on him, of becoming an airbending master." He added with a sigh.

" Oh _come on_, Aang. Don't get all melancholy on me. He's only _three_!" Katara replied, giggling.

" _So_..." Aang said, laughing. " A man can _dream_!" He added. And the two of them laughed hysterically, until they were out of breath. Then Aang leaned back on the couch and pulled Katara against him. Wrapping his arms around her, then gently kissed her on top of her head. Sighing contentedly.

They cuddled together on the couch for a while. Then Aang ruined the moment. " It's getting late... I guess I should be going." He said sadly.

" Don't _go_." Katara said softly. " Stay here with _us_." She added.

" I would_ love _to stay here with you and Tenzin tonight." Aang replied. Then he gently brushed Katara's hair back, and placed a warm, sensual kiss on her neck. " We can try to make another cloudbaby, if you want to." He whispered seductively in to her ear.

Katara pulled away from his embrace and stood up in front of him. Causing a frown to appear on his face. Then she turned toward him grinning, and exteded her hand. His frown disappeared, and was replaced by a big cheesy grin as he gently took her hand and stood up. Following behind her as she pulled him in to her bedroom.

Katara reached in to her closet and pulled out extra blankets and pillows. And made a soft pallet on the floor next to her bed. Then she gently picked up her son, and carried him over to the pallet. Placing him carefully on it, and tucked the blanket in around him. Then she pulled back the covers on the bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Aang watched her hips sway gently back and forth as she walked in to the bathroom. Then he sat down on the bed and undressed, down to his underwear. And climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to just below his waist. Placing his hands behind his head on the pillow, and smiling.

Katara opened the bathroom door a few minutes later, and gasped softly when she saw the naked torso of the man in her bed. Her eyes followed a visual trail down his body. Starting at his strong, muscular arms folded behind his head. With rippling biceps and sexy blue tattoos snaking their way around them. Down to his broad, muscular shoulders and the firm, perfectly sculpted muscles of his chest. Then to the ripped, 'rock-hard' muscles of his abdomen. Her visual trail stopped where the edge of the covers started, just below his navel. But, her imaginary trail continued. As she thought about his _other_ 'rock-hard' muscles hidden beneath the covers. One in particular stood out. She laughed softly at the implication. As a warm sensation spread throughout her body, and settled between her legs.

Aang heard Katara laugh softly and turned toward the sound. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw the lucious waterbender standing in the bathroom doorway. Her chestnut colored curls were draped loosely over her shoulders. And the low cut, pale blue silk nightgown she was wearing showed an ample amount of cleavage. Revealing the tops of her plump, mocha breasts where they met in the center of her chest. The gown fell loosely over her curvacious hips, exposing her long, sexy legs. The bottom of it stopping somewhere near the middle of her well toned thighs. A burning heat radiated thoughout his entire body, emanating from the aroused piece of flesh between his legs. He watched her with awe as she walked over to the bed and slid under the covers. Then scooted over next to him, and turned on to her side. He slowly pulled his hands out from behind his head, and slid down in the bed even with her. Then turned on his side so they were face to face. And stared deeply into her crystal clear, cerulean blue eyes. Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he pulled her body firmly against his and slipped one of his thighs between hers. Brushing against the warm, sensitive spot in between her legs. Nearly driving her crazy and only fueling her desire. His desire for her quite evident and rubbing hard against her thigh. His lips ravenously attacked hers with a deep, hungry kiss. Like he had been starving and she was his last meal. Slowly rolling her on to her back, and resting on top of her with his thighs between hers. Finally breaking the kiss when their need for air was too great. Both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Then, brushing her hair aside, he slowly trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. As he cupped one of her breasts, and gently massaged it through her nightgown. Pressing his arousal hard against the warm, moist spot between her legs. Fanning the flames of their burning desire. Katara was breathless underneath him, and a soft moan escaped her lips. Then she heard her son whimper softly on the floor next to her and came crashing back to reality.

" Aang..._ stop_." Katara whispered.

" _Why_?" Aang whispered. As he continued to caress her, his mouth returning to her neck.

" I think I heard Tenzin." Katara replied, quietly.

" _So_." Aang whispered seductively, then sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck.

" _So_... I don't want him to be traumatized for life because he woke up and saw his parents having sex three feet away from him." Katara replied softly, but sternly.

Aang stopped what he was doing, and sighed heavily. Then slowly rolled off of her, and on to his back. Placing his arm over his eyes and rhythmically breathing in through his nose, and out through his mouth. Trying to focus on his breathing, and not his highly aroused body.

" Momma?" Tenzin said sleepily as he sat up on his pallet. Looking around confused.

" What's wrong Tenzin?" Katara asked him. As she sat straight up in the bed.

" Where are you?" Tenzin asked.

" Right here beside you. On the bed with daddy." Katara said softly.

" Oh. Okay." Tenzin answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Then laid back down on his pallet.

Katara laid back down and rolled over, pressing her body against Aang. Then lightly traced down his abdomen with her fingertips. Slowly, down and around his navel. Then following the thin trail of dark hair that started below his navel, and disappeared somewhere below the edge of the covers.

Aang sucked in a deep breath, then his hand quickly snapped up and grabbed her wrist firmly. " I don't think you should do that." He whispered.

" Oh... sorry." Katara whispered apologetically.

" It's okay." Aang whispered, releasing her wrist. Then he rolled on to his side facing away from her, and closed his eyes. Trying to meditate to calm himself down. But that wasn't working either. Katara slid in behind him to 'spoon' with him, slipping her arm around his waist. He felt her hard nipples brush against his back through her nightgown, as she pressed her soft breasts against him. " That's not a good idea,_ either_." He whispered.

" Oh." Katara whispered back. Then pulled away from him and laid on her back behind him. " I'm_ really _sorry, Aang." She whispered.

" It's alright." Aang whispered breathlessly, as his hand rubbed firmly along the length of his aroused flesh. Then moaning softly.

" Aang?" Katara whispered. Thinking she heard him moan.

" I'll be back in a little while." Aang replied quietly, then sighed. He threw back the covers, then got out of bed.

" Where are you going?" Katara whispered.

" Got somethin' to take care of." Aang whispered back. Then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

" What?" Katara whispered. But he had already closed the door. She laid silently in the dark thinking, for a few minutes.

" _Ohhhhhhhhh_..." She said softly, blushing. When she finally understood what he was taking care of.

* * *

Ahhhhh... Kids... The ultimate cockblock. Gotta luv 'em. LOL


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

Katara was in the kitchen making breakfast when Toph, Sokka, Suki and Kya returned to the house. Following their noses, they entered the kitchen. Suki placed Kya in her highchair, then they all sat down at the table.

" Morning, Sis." Sokka said.

" Good morning, Sokka." Katara replied casually. Still cooking and not turning around to look at them.

"_ So_... How did dinner with _Aang_ go?" Suki asked with excitement.

Katara didn't answer. She just continued what she was doing, but had a 'shit-eating-grin' on her face.

Suddenly Toph sat up straight and her cloudy eyes opened wide. " _No way_..." She said softly. With a devilish grin on her face. " Good morning, _Twinkletoes_." She said, as Aang walked in to the kitchen. Bare feet and bare chested, wearing only his pants.

" Good morning, Toph." Aang said with a smile. Sokka and Suki just stared at him, dumfounded and speechless. As he walked up behind Katara at the stove, and gently brushed her hair back and planted a hot, steamy, open-mouthed kiss on the side of her neck. " Good morning." He said huskily. In a deep, sexy voice. Then smiled seductively at her over her shoulder.

" Good morning." Katara replied, in a soft, sexy voice. Smiling seductively back at him. Sokka and Suki's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, or their jaws drop any lower than they were at that moment.

Toph just laughed at their display of affection. " I think _Twinkletoes_ just answered your_ question _for you, Suki." She said. Then laughed even harder. Sokka and Suki were still speechless, and appeared to be in shock. " Oh, snap_ out _of it you two... It's not like they haven't had _sex _before." She added, sarcastically. " I mean... _Seriously_... They have a_ kid _for Agni's sake!" She finished, then rolled her eyes.

Aang grabbed a piece of fruit off of the counter, and walked over to the table and sat down with his friends. A smug smile on his face the entire time. Then took a bite of his fruit as if nothing unusual had happened. Sokka and Suki's eyes following him the entire time. It was all Aang could do to keep from busting out laughing. And Katara giggled lightly, almost inaudibly, with her back still turned away from the group.

" _So_... I guess Katara told you about the little_ monster_?" Toph asked, grinning. Since her other two friends at the table didn't seem able to talk. Aang scowled at the phrase ' little monster ', and his body tensed up a bit. Which she was able to sense immediately. " Oh, _come on _Twinkletoes... It's just a term of _endearment_ I have for the kid." She said. " It's not like I_ mean _it, or anything." She added. " Lighten_ up_." She finished. Rolling her eyes.

" If you're refering to _Tenzin_..." Aang said, still frowning. " _Yes_. She told me." He added. " In a round-a-bout way." He finished.

" In a _round-about-way_?" Suki asked. Apparently able to speak now. Although Sokka was _still_ in shock. " What does_ that _mean?" She added. Looking confused.

" _Well_... Tenzin actually airbended during_ dinner_, and called Katara '_momma_' before she had a chance to tell me." Aang explained. Shrugging his shoulders and taking another bite of his fruit. As Katara set the table and placed their breakfast in the middle of it, not saying a word.

Toph busted out laughing, holding on to her gut. " I wish I could have seen the_ look _on your face, Twinkletoes." She said, laughing harder. " Figuratively _speaking_, of course." She added. Laughing uncontrollably, now.

Everyone at the table laughed too. Except for Sokka, who still hadn't come out of his stupor. Little Kya even giggled. Although she didn't know why.

" Yeah... I'm sure it was priceless." Aang said smiling. Then looked at Katara as she joined them at the table.

" _Trust_ me... It _was_." Katara said, grinning. Then started filling her plate.

" Well, apparently everything worked out okay." Suki said, as she filled her plate.

" _Apparently_... Since Twinkletoes walked in the kitchen half_ naked, _with a cheesy _grin_ on his face this morning." Toph said, snickering. As she started filling her plate, as well.

"_ Hey_... That's enough about Aang's _nakedness_ at the table. I'm trying to _eat_ here." Sokka said sternly. As he loaded his plate with food. Apparently snapped out of his stupor by the smell of food. Everyone just laughed at him, rolling their eyes.

" So, did you guys tell Tenzin?" Suki asked curiously.

Just then, Tenzin walked in to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then looked around the table and stopped when he saw Aang. " Daddy!" He shouted gleefully. Then ran over to Aang and jumped on to his lap, hugging him fiercly.

" Good morning, sleepy head." Aang said, smiling brightly at his son. Mussing up his hair with his hand.

" Morning daddy." Tenzin said grinning widely, as he pulled out of the embrace with his father. Then he turned toward the table and stood up on Aang's lap. So he could reach the food in the center of the table. And started piling food on the plate in front of Aang, then sat back down on his lap and started eating.

" I guess_ Tenzin _just answered_ that _question for you, Suki." Toph said laughing.

" I guess_ so_." Suki replied, then laughed with her. As the rest of the group started laughing, as well.

* * *

That afternoon, Aang led Tenzin out to the spacious yard behind the house. He wanted to see what kind of airbending skills Tenzin had, and show him a few simple moves. Katara watched them from her seat on the balcony. Smiling proudly at father and son.

" Okay, Tenzin. Show me how you control the air by moving that twig over there." Aang said. Pointing at a twig in the yard, several feet away.

Tenzin easily blew the twig about twenty feet across the yard, with one thrust of his hands out in front of him. Then he turned to his father looking quite please with himself. " Like_ that_?" He asked, smiling brightly.

" That was pretty good." Aang told him. " But, I want you to move the twig _deliberately_." He added, smiling. " Not just blow it away." He continued. Looking at Tenzin to see if he understood what he meant. " Like_ this_." He said. Then he pushed one hand out in front of him and quickly turned it palm up, then slowly raised it. As the twig gently lifted off of the ground about three feet. Then with a flick of his wrist the twig blew through the yard about fifty feet, and floated back to the ground when he lowered his hand. Tenzin just watched him with awe. " _See_?" He asked his son.

" Do it again, daddy!" Tenzin squealed with delight.

" Okay, but then I want_ you _to try it." Aang said, smiling. Then repeated the move for his son. Causing another squeal of delight from the boy. Who was now clapping his hands excitedly, too. " Okay, now you try it." He said, smiling. Then quickly airbended the twig back to it's starting place in the yard.

Tenzin scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow. Appearing to be in deep concentration. And stayed that way for a couple of minutes while he focused on the twig. Then pushed one hand out in front of him and flipped his hand over, palm up. And lifted his hand slowly, causing the twig to rise a few feet off of the ground. Then flicked his wrist, like his father showed him. Blowing the twig through the yard about ten feet, then it floated to the ground when he lowered his hand. When he finished, Tenzin looked at his father, smiling. Seeking his approval.

Aang watched him with awe. He couldn't believe how easily Tenzin picked up the maneuver. Just by watching him do it twice. " _Wow_... I'm _impressed_." He said incredulously. Then turned to his son and smiled brightly.

" Thanks!" Tenzin shouted with glee. Jumping up and down excitedly, grinning.

Aang and Tenzin spent most of the afternoon in the back yard training. Aang showed him several beginning level airbending moves, which Tenzin was able to perform fairly easily. With little instruction. Then Tenzin begged his father to demonstrate his other bending abilities. And Aang, of course, was all too happy to oblige. Proudly waterbending the water in the fountain into intricate designs and swirling patterns. Then destroying half of the yard with earthbending, but restoring it to it's previous, nearly pristine state, when he was finished. Then performed some elaborate firebending moves for his closing act. The whole time Tenzin shouted with glee. Clapping, and jumping up and down giggling.

" Show me how you change in to_ The Avatar_, daddy!" Tenzin squealed excitedly.

Aang's face changed from one of extreme happiness, to a more somber expression almost immediately. " I don't know about that, Tenzin." He said to his son. With a concerned look on his face.

" Why not, daddy?" Tenzin asked curiously. Scrunching his nose and furrowing his brow as he looked at Aang.

Aang got down on one knee in front of Tezin, so that he would be on his level. Then placed his hands on his shoulders, and looked in to his eyes. A serious expression appearing on his face. " Look Tenzin... The Avatar State can be pretty scary sometimes. Just ask your mother." He said. " I don't want to frighten you." He added.

" I won't be scared, daddy." Tenzin said seriously. " I know it's only _you_." He added. " And _you're_ not scary." He finished, smiling softly.

Aang smiled warmly at his son, then stood back up. " Who could argue with that." He said, laughing. Then his eyes and tattoos suddenly glowed brightly with an incandescent white light. And he turned to look at his son, and smiled. Tenzin giggled happily and clapped his hands. Jumping up and down, squealing with glee. Then the bright light faded and his father returned to normal. Still smiling. Glad that his 'change' didn't scare his son to death.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Later that evening Katara and Suki were in the kitchen fixing dinner, while the rest of the gaang sat in the living room talking and catching up. Tenzin was playing with his building blocks on the floor trying to show his cousin Kya how to build a castle. Using some of his new airbending skills that he learned that afternoon.

Aang excused himself, then went in to the kitchen and walked over to where Katara was kneeding dough on the counter. " Katara, I need to go home." He said softly.

A look of sheer terror appeared on her face. Wondering why he wanted to leave them again so soon. Her heart was breaking. " _Why_?" She asked softly, frowning.

" Hey... Calm down. Just to clean up and_ get _some things." Aang said, smiling. Seeing the look on her face, and trying to reassure her. Then taking her sticky, dough-hand and kissing the back of it.

" Oh... _Okay_." Katara replied, relieved.

" We_ will _have to discuss living arrangements _sometime_, though." Aang said.

" Yeah. I suppose we will." Katara replied.

" I'll be back by dinner time." Aang told her. Then kissed her tenderly on the lips, and left.

" Okay, _Katara_. You've_ got _to tell me what happened last night." Suki said excitedly, when Aang was out of earshot.

" Nothing _really_." Katara said, blushing. Continuing to kneed the dough on the counter.

" Do you _really_ think I'm gonna _buy_ that? After that little _display_ in the kitchen this morning? " Suki queried. Raising an eyebrow. " I almost _died _when Aang walked in barely _dressed_!" She added, giggling.

" _Well_... Dinner didn't go very well. As you probably had already guessed, by what Aang told you this morning." Katara told her. " Tenzin _did_ airbend, then called me '_momma_' after I_ scolded _him for it." She added. " At_ first_... Aang was _shocked_. But then he was_ furious_." She finished.

" _Really_?" Suki asked curiously. " What did he _say_?" She added.

" _First_ of all... He chewed me out for keeping it from him all of these years." Katara replied. " And he wasn't too happy when he found out all of our friends and my_ family _knew and didn't tell him,_ either_." She added. " Then I told him that there was no_ way _I could have known how he would react... since he took off with no_ explanation_." She finished.

" Yeah... Yeah... Get to the part where he stayed all night. And why he was half _naked _when he came in the _kitchen_ this morning, already." Suki said impatiently.

" _Geez_... _Alright,_ already." Katara answered, rolling her eyes. " Well... It's not what it_ looked _like..._ exactly_." She said.

" What do you mean, _exactly_?" Suki asked.

" Well, things_ did _get pretty hot, at_ first_." Katara explained. " But Tenzin, kind of,_ interrupted _us." She added.

" No _way_... _Seriously_?" Suki asked incredulously. " Where was Tenzin?" She added.

" On a pallet on the floor, next to the bed." Katara said, blushing.

" How far did you guys... you_ know_... where you_ doing _it?" Suki asked curiously. " How did Tenzin_ interupt_?" She added. Eager to know all of the details.

" _No_! We weren't_ doing _it... yet." Katara explained, blushing deeper. " Tenzin woke up, and everything, kind of,_ stopped _after that." She added, frowning.

" _Man_... What a _bummer_!" Suki exclaimed. " So all of that in the kitchen this morning?" She asked.

" Was really for Sokka's benifit. To get under his skin." Katara said laughing.

" Well it _worked_." Suki replied. Then laughed with her. " I'll bet Aang was pretty frustrated after Tenzin_ interupted _you guys." She added.

" _Oh_... You have _no idea _how frustrated he _was_." Katara replied, giggling.

" What do you mean by_ that_?" Suki asked curiously. Raising an eyebrow.

" I can't tell you." Katara said, laughing.

" Oh, come _on_. Why_ not_?" Suki said. Pleading with her.

" _Because_... He would_ die _if he found out I told you." Katara explained, laughing harder.

" Come _on_, Katara! The suspense is _killing_ me!" Suki said, desperately pleading with her.

" _Well_... He, um... He stayed in the_ bathroom... _for a_ long _time after that." Katara said, blushing. Then started laughing hysterically.

" Huh? _Ohhhhhhhhhh_." Suki replied, blushing. Then started laughing hysterically with Katara.

" What's so funny?" Sokka asked when he walked in to the kitchen, carrying Kya. With Toph and Tenzin following close behind.

" _Nothing_!" Both women exclaimed simultaneously. Then looked at each other, and started laughing uproariously again.

" What_EVER_." Sokka replied, rolling his eyes. " Is dinner ready yet? I'm_ starving_." He added.

" When_ aren't _you starving, Sokka?" Toph said sarcastically.

" Almost." Suki said, smiling. " We have to wait for Aang, anyway." She added.

" Why? Where's Aang?" Sokka asked curiously.

" He went to his place to clean up and get some stuff." Suki explained.

" Oh. But why do we have to _wait_ for him?" Sokka whined.

" _Geez_, Sokka." Katara said, disgusted. Then rolled her eyes.

Suki didn't say a word. She just frowned at him.

" Okay... We'll wait." He said flippantly. Then sat down at the table and sighed.

* * *

Aang practically ran back to his house. He didn't want to be gone any longer than necessary. He felt like precious minutes with his '_family_' were ticking away while he was gone. When he got to the house, he explained to the staff where he would be, temporarily. Informing them that they could reach him there, if the need should arise. Then he went to his room, then into his bathroom. And started his bath running while he packed a few things. Grabbing his glider and putting it on the pile. Not wanting to forget it. He wished he could take Appa, to show Tenzin, but that would have to wait. Since there really wasn't anywhere to keep him over there. Then he got undressed and stepped in the bathtub. And washed up thoroughly, but quickly. Then got out of the tub and airbended himself dry, then put on fresh clothes. He walked back to the stable to check on Appa before he left. Feeling a bit guilty for leaving his companion behind. Then grabbed his things and headed back to Katara's. Taking his glider and significantly cutting down on time.

* * *

Dinner was ready when Aang arrived back at the house. Much to Sokka's relief, they wouldn't have to wait for him. And everyone sat down for dinner. Suki couldn't help giggling when she looked at Aang. And Katara shot her dirty looks, more than once during the meal. Aang noticed the behavior of the two women, curious to what their '_deal'_ was. But, was pretty sure it would be best if he didn't know.

After dinner, Aang, Katara and Tenzin took a walk through the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Drawing a lot of attention from curious citizens. Who where pointing and whispering as the trio walked by. Aang just ignored them and smiled proudly, as he walked with his lover and son. Not ashamed if anyone knew that he had a child. " Katara... about our living arrangements." He said softly.

" What about them?" Katara asked curiously. Not sure if she wanted to hear his reply.

" Well... We can't stay here_ forever_." Aang said.

Katara was a bit nervous. Afraid that he might suggest that they should go back to Kyoshi to live without him.

" I thought maybe we could live in the Southern Water Tribe, or at the Southern Air Temple." Aang suggested. " If it's all right with you, of course." He added, smiling.

" That would be _great_!" Katara exclaimed, smiling brightly. Then hugged him ferociously, taking Aang by surprise.

The people around them were all smiling and snickering at the display. Causing Aang to blush lightly. " Great! Which _one_?" He asked, slightly confused. When they broke apart.

" I don't care. Where ever you decide is okay with me." Katara answered cheerily.

Aang bent down and scooped Tenzin up. And propped him on his hip as he walked, grabbing Katara's hand and grinning. " What about you, Tenzin?" He asked. " Where would_ you _like to live?" He added. " The Southern Water Tribe? Or the Southern Air Temple?" He finished. Smiling at his son.

" I don't care, daddy." Tenzin replied, shrugging his shoulders. " I've never been to _either _of them." He added. Katara and Aang both laughed softly at his reply.

" I guess you haven't." Aang replied, smiling softly. Then, the three of them walked back to the house to get ready for bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

When the trio arrived at the house, everyone else was already in bed. So they went straight to the bedroom to get settled in.

" Um... Katara? Where is Tenzin going to sleep tonight?" Aang asked curiously.

" I guess we can make him a pallet on the floor again." Katara replied casually.

" Are you sure you're _okay _with that?" Aang asked concerned. " Is _he_ okay with that?" He added. " I feel like I've, kind of,_ displaced _him or something." He finished. Feeling a bit guilty.

" I'm_ fine _with it, Aang." Katara replied. Trying to reassure him. " And as for Tenzin... Why don't we ask him?" She added, smiling. " Tenzin, how do you feel about sleeping on the pallet next to the bed for awhile?" She asked her son. " So we can make room for daddy in the bed with momma." She added.

" Okay." Tenzin replied, smiling. Then grabbed his bath toys and went to get ready for his bath.

" Well... I guess you have your answer." Katara said, smiling.

" I guess I _do_." Aang replied, smiling.

" I need to give Tenzin a bath before he goes to bed. So, in the mean time, make yourself comfortable." Katara said.

" Can I do it?" Aang asked.

" What? Give Tenzin his_ bath_?" Katara asked.

" Yeah. I mean... I never got to do any of that stuff... before." Aang said awkwardly.

" Sure. Why not?" Katara replied with a smile. " Just so you know, he likes to play for a while before you wash him." She added. " And he has bath toys that he likes to play with. And I usually waterbend a little to entertain him a bit. And -" She explained, before Aang cut her off.

" I think I've got it_ now_, Katara." Aang said, chuckling.

" Oh... Okay." Katara said. Not sure what to do with herself, since she's always been the one to give Tenzin his bath. " I guess I'll just... relax or something for awhile, then." She added, awkwardly.

" Okay. You deserve a break." Aang said, smiling. Then went in to the bathroom to start Tenzin's bath. He turned on the water and checked the temperature as it filled the tub. Then started to help Tenzin get undressed.

" Where's momma?" Tenzin asked curiously.

" She's resting. I thought I'd help you with your bath tonight." Aang explained. " Is that okay?" He asked.

" I guess so." Tenzin replied, shrugging his shoulders. Then let Aang help him get undressed and place him in the tub.

The two of them had a blast, having a mock naval battle. With plenty of waterbending and airbending special effects. Aang added a small amout of firebending if one of the ships 'exploded' for dramatic effect. And finally, two hours later, they exited the bathroom laughing.

" Well, that took long enough." Katara replied, annoyed. Feeling a bit jealous that Tenzin was having so much fun with Aang.

" Oh, sorry." Aang said, smiling. Sensing a hint of resentment in her voice. Then he finished airbending Tenzin dry, which Tenzin thought was_ way _better than a towel, then helped him put on his pajamas.

Tenzin settled down on the pallet that his mother had made for him. Then begged Aang to tell him a story about The Avatar's adventures. Which Aang was happy to oblige. Not taking long for Tenzin to fall fast asleep.

Aang sat on the edge of the bed and got undressed. Feeling a bit awkward that Katara was watching him. Then pulled back the covers and slid in to bed next to her. Katara was being unusually quiet, and Aang knew that something was bothering her. " Katara, are you upset about something?" He asked.

" No. Why would you think that?" Katara replied, indifferently.

"_ Please_, Katara. I_ know _something's bothering you." Aang said. "_ Talk _to me, don't shut me out." He added sincerely.

" It's just that... I don't know... I guess I'm a little... _jealous_." Katara replied.

" _Jealous_?" Aang queried. " Why?" He added.

" Well, for a long time now, it's just been me and Tenzin." Katara explained. " And _now_... I guess I feel like he would rather be with _you_." She added. Feeling a bit ashamed of herself for feeling that way.

" Oh. I see." Aang replied. Not sure what to say. Knowing that anything he said would probably make things worse. So he thought about it for several minutes, trying to find the right words.

" I know I shouldn't feel that way." Katara said apologetically.

" No... it's_ okay _for you to feel that way." Aang said. " I understand why you _do_." He added sincerely.

"_ Really_? You _do_?" Katara asked curiously. " I'm not sure that_ I _even understand why I feel that way." She added.

" _Think _about it, Katara. I'm like a shiny new toy to Tenzin." Aang explained. " And you're, kind of like, the old _favorite _toy. Not that I'm saying you're _old _or anything." He added. " But, Tenzin is playing with the_ new _toy, instead of the one he always played with _before_. And _that_ toy feels, sort of, left_ out_." He continued. " Not that he_ likes _the new toy any better... It's just something new, and different. But once the novelty wears off, he'll miss his_ favorite _toy. The one that he has always _relied_ on... and has always_ been _there for him." He finished. And they both pondered the thought for a minute.

" That didn't make a_ bit _of sense, did it?" Aang asked, laughing.

" Well... _Sort _of." Katara replied, giggling. " No... Not really." She added, laughing.

Causing Aang to laugh harder. " What I'm trying to say_ is_... You will always be Tenzin's _favorite_ toy." He explained, when the laughter subsided. " He will always come to you when he's_ hurt_, or _sad_, or _excited_..." He added. " Because you are his_ mother_. And nothing will _ever_ change that. And it's_ okay _to be jealous of him paying attention to someone else. Because you've never really had to _share_ him with anyone before." He finished. Hoping that he was better able to explain it to her this time.

"_ Okay_... I see what you're saying." Katara replied sincerely, smiling softly. " Thanks, Aang." She said. " I'll try not to be_ too _jealous of you." She added, laughing.

" You're welcome. And I'll try not to be so incredibly_ awesome, _so you won't _be_ jealous." Aang replied laughing.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. " You_ are _incredibly awesome, you know." She said seductively.

" Oh, yeah?" Aang asked, teasingly. Cocking an eyebrow.

" Yeah. And incredibly_ handsome_... and incredibly_ sexy_... and incredibly -" Katara started.

"_ Horny_." Aang finished for her, laughing.

" Hmmm... Maybe I'll just have to_ do _something about that." Katara said in a soft, sexy voice. Then smiled seductively at him.

" I'm okay with that." Aang said excitedly.

Then Katara rolled over against him and slowly placed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. Stopping to trace small circles with her tongue, then slowly trail kisses back up to his ear and sucking on his earlobe. Causing Aang to moan with pleasure. While her fingertips lightly traced down his abdomen. Slowly, down and around his navel. Then along the trail of dark hair below his navel. Then Aang sucked in a deep breath and his hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist. Taking her by surprise.

" What's _wrong_?" Katara asked, concerned.

" Is this gonna_ lead _to something... or should I just go to the bathroom now?" Aang asked, then chuckled softly.

Katara busted out laughing. But, quickly stiffled her laughter so she wouldn't wake Tenzin up. " _Well_... if you can be _really _quiet..." She whispered, smiling seductively.

Aang nodded his head eagerly. Then laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Releasing his hold on her wrist. And Katara picked up where she left off. Finally finding out what that trail of dark hair _led _to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA… yada… yada… yada…**

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for a day or so, I was celebrating the coming of 2011. Happy belated New Year everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, everyone was already seated around the table for breakfast when Sokka entered the kitchen, carrying a scroll in his hand. " Good morning, everyone." He said, as he took a seat at the table. Earning greetings from each of the gaang in return. " Nice to see you have all of your_ clothes _on this morning, _Aang_." He said, smirking as he eyed Aang. Aang's only response was to smirk back at him. "Hawky just brought me a message from Zuko." He told them.

" What does it say?" Suki asked curiously.

" It says that they're having an engagement party at the palace in the Fire Nation, and we're all invited." Sokka answered.

" When?" Toph asked.

" Two days past the new moon." Sokka replied. " Katara, you and Aang are in tune with the lunar cycle, when is that?" He asked.

Katara thought for a minute. " That's in five days!" She exclaimed. And Aang nodded in agreement.

" The trip will take a couple of days by boat." Sokka said. " Which doesn't give us much time." He added.

" We can take Appa." Aang said. " That should cut our travel time in half." He added.

" Good idea. Thanks Aang." Sokka told him.

" Well, I need to get back to Gaoling and check on my students, _first_." Toph said. " There's really no reason for me to stay _here_ anymore, since it's mission accomplished with Sugarqueen and Twinkletoes and all." She added. " I can meet you guys in the Fire Nation a day or so before the party." She added.

" You mean you need to get back to check on_ Haru_." Sokka said, teasing her.

"_ Haru_?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

" I do _not_!" Toph shouted angrily at Sokka, as a blush crept on to her cheeks.

" Do _too_." Sokka said, grinning.

" Do_ not_!" Toph shouted back at him.

" _Okay_, that's enough you two. Grow up, for Agni's sake." Katara said. Rolling her eyes.

" _Haru_?" Aang asked again.

" I'll tell you about it later." Katara told Aang. Aang just nodded in response.

Everyone sat quietly eating their breakfast, then Toph spoke up. " I guess I'll see you guys later. I'd better get going if I'm going to make it to the Fire Nation in time." She said. Then got up and headed out of the kitchen, as everyone said their goodbyes to her.

" _Smoochie_, _smoochie_." Sokka said, with a devilish grin on his face. As she walked away from them.

Toph didn't reply. But, on her way out the kitchen door she paused and put her right arm down at her side, with her palm up and fingers open. Then quickly flung her hand up over her shoulder toward Sokka. And his metal plate flew off of the table and smacked him in the face, then fell back down to the table with a clatter as she walked out the door. They could hear her laughter as she disappeared. Everyone started laughing hysterically, including Sokka. As the remainder of his breakfast fell from his face.

When breakfast was over, everyone got up and cleared the table. Then Katara and Suki started on the dishes.

" Hey, Aang. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Sokka asked.

" Sure, Sokka." Aang replied, then followed him outside to the backyard. Katara glanced back over her shoulder at them, as they walked out the door. Wondering what her brother wanted with Aang.

Sokka walked out to the fountain in the middle of the yard, and sat down on the edge. The fountain had a large mound of boulders in the center of it, with water cascading down through them into a circular pool surrounding them. The circumference of which had a ledge that was just wide enough to sit on.

Aang sat down on the ledge next to him. " What did you want to talk to me about, Sokka?" He asked curiously.

" Well, first of all, I wanted to_ apologize _to you." Sokka told him.

" For what?" Aang asked.

" For not telling you about Tenzin, all of these years." Sokka said, as he looked down at the ground.

" It's alright, Sokka." Aang replied sincerely.

" No, it's _not_." Sokka told him. " Just hear me out." He added. " When you left, and didn't come back... Katara was a mess. And, eventually, we went back home." He said. " Then, after a few months had passed, and we still hadn't heard from you... she realized that she was pregnant, and nearly_ lost _it." He went on. " _Finally_, she confided in me, and told me what you_ did _to her the night before the comet. And that she was_ pregnant_." He added, then sighed. " I was_ furious _with you... and wanted to hunt you down and _kill _you." He continued. " I think that, at _that moment_, I could have killed you with my bare hands, Avatar or not." He told him.

" Sokka, I -" Aang started.

"_ Please_, Aang. Let me finish." Sokka said, putting his hand up to Aang. Aang just nodded in response. " But, she_ defended _you. Saying that you didn't_ do _anything to her. That she wanted it,_ too_. Then she made me promise not to tell you. And I did." He said. " Eventually, we decided that we would need to leave our village to protect her, and our family's reputation. Since she would be_ showing _soon." He continued with a sigh. " So, I sent a message to Suki, and asked her if we could come to Kyoshi." He added. " Both for Katara and the baby,_ and _for me." He said. " I realized that I_ loved _Suki, and couldn't stand to be away from her anymore." He continued. " We got married soon after Katara and I got to Kyoshi." He said, then paused for a minute. " Me and Suki were all that Katara and Tenzin_ had_... for_ years_." He added. " Which brings me to the _other_ reason I wanted to talk to you." He finished.

" What's that, Sokka?" Aang asked curiously.

" I want to know what your intentions are with my sister and nephew." Sokka replied seriously.

Aang didn't say anything for a minute. Not sure how to answer him. Or say it the right _way_, mostly. " I _love_ her, Sokka. I have since the day you broke me out of the iceberg, and I opened my eyes and saw her beautiful face staring down at me." He said sincerely. " I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with her. I can't imagine _ever _being with anyone else." He added. " I want to marry her, Sokka. To have a Water Tribe wedding. And for the three of us to be a family." He finished softly.

" _Good_." Sokka replied.

" And, as for _Tenzin_, even though I've only known him for a few days... I already love him_ so _much, Sokka." Aang said. " I felt drawn to him, the moment I saw him sitting on the floor at Iroh's tea shop." He added. " I felt like our souls were_ connected_, somehow." He finished.

" That's _weird_, because I think Tenzin must have felt connected to you,_ too_." Sokka told him.

" Why do you say_ that_?" Aang asked curiously.

"_ Because_... the day that we ran in to you it the city... Tenzin's_ face _lit up, and he was so excited to _see_ you." Sokka replied. " I've never seen him act like_ that _before, with _anyone_. Especially someone that he just_ met_." He added.

"_ Really_?" Aang asked.

" Really." Sokka replied. " Honestly, I don't know how you didn't figure out who he _was_." He added. " Since he looks just_ like _you, and has an Air Nomad_ name_." He finished.

" Well, I _did _think it was a bit strange that someone would use an_ Air Nomad _name for their child. And, I thought he looked a bit familiar,_ too_." Aang told him. " But, never in a million _years, _would I have thought that he could be_ my _child." He added. " Since me and Katara only _did _it -" He started.

" _Okay_... you can just stop_ right _there." Sokka said, putting his hand up to Aang. " I'm still not completely over that, yet." He added.

" Oh... _Sorry_." Aang replied. " How did Katara find an Air Nomad name for him, _anyway_? Did she find one for a girl, _too_? How did she even know that he would_ be _an airbender? " He asked curiously.

" She did a whole lot of research on the Air Nomads, while she was pregnant." Sokka told him. " And,_ no_... she said that she _knew _it was going to be a boy." He added. " _And, _that she knew he would be an _airbender_. Something about it being her destiny to carry the future of the Air Nomads, in case something happened to you." He finished.

Aang's eyes opened wide at Sokka's last statement. Could it really have been her _destiny_? They really _were __**way**_ too young to be doing the things they did that night. To _physically_ express their love for each other that way. But everything felt so _natural_... and so _right _that night. He thought.

" _Aang_?" Sokka asked. " You still with me?" He added.

" Yeah... Sorry." Aang replied. " I was just thinking about what you said." He added.

" Oh, okay." Sokka answered.

A few minutes of silenced passed between them, then Aang spoke up. " Sokka... Toph said something about_ 'mission accomplished' _with me and Katara." He said. " What did she mean by that?" He asked.

" Oh, yeah... _that_." Sokka said. " Well, after we found out that Tenzin was an airbender, I told Katara that it was time to tell you." He added. " Only she was reluctant, because she was afraid." He continued. "So, we... kind of... found a way to get you guys _together_." He finished.

" I _see_." Aang replied. " So, I guess that means that she_ knows _you guys manipulated her?" He asked.

" _Yeah_. After you came to talk to her the other night, and we sent her a message that we wouldn't be back until _morning_, so you guys would have time to_ talk_... She figured out that we had something to_ do _with your little visit." Sokka replied. " She just didn't know the _extent _of it, until I accidentally let some things _slip_." He added. " She was_ pretty pissed off_." He finished.

" I'll _bet_." Aang said. " Then, I guess that I should be pissed off,_ too_." He added. " But, I'm _not_." He finished.

" You're_ not_? How come?" Sokka asked curiously.

"_ Because_... If you guys wouldn't have_ manipulated _us like that... Who _knows_ how long it would have been until I found out about my son." Aang replied. " _Thank you_, Sokka." He added sincerely.

" You're _welcome_, Aang." Sokka answered. " _And_, as for marrying my _sister_... You have my blessing." He added, smiling.

" Thanks,_ again_." Aang replied, smiling.

" You're welcome, _again_." Sokka replied, smiling back at him.

" Sokka... I was wondering about something." Aang said.

" What is it, Aang?" Sokka asked curiously.

" I was _wondering_... If you and Suki might keep Tenzin_ overnight_, tonight... maybe?" Aang asked nervously. " So, Katara and I can have some time... _alone_." He added.

" No problem." Sokka replied with a smile. " But I don't want to know_ any _details." He added, with a serious look on his face.

" No problem." Aang replied, grinning. " Thanks." He added.

" You're welcome." Sokka replied. " Come on. We'd better go back inside before they wonder what happened to us." He added. Then the two of them stood up, and walked back toward the house.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA… yada… yada… yada…**

Author's note: I'm afraid this will be the last chapter rated T. The next chapter is about Aang and Katara's big night _alone._ So it will be pretty steamy. So I'm going to have to change the rating to M. I hope that's okay with everyone. If not, I'm sorry. It will take several days for the next chapter, because I want to be perfect. Thanks everyone! Hope you keep reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

Suki and Katara were just finishing with the dishes when Sokka and Aang came back in to the house.

" Well, you guys were gone long enough." Suki said. " What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

" Oh... nothing." Sokka said. Then walked over and gave Suki a kiss on the lips. " Come on, I need to talk to you about something." He added. Then picked Kya up out of her highchair and walked out of the kitchen with his wife.

" What did Sokka want to talk to you about, Aang?" Katara asked.

" He just wanted to apologize for not telling me about Tenzin, _really_." Aang replied.

" Oh... It sure took a long time for just_ that_." Katara said skeptically.

" We talked about some other stuff, too." Aang said. " Nothing important." He added. " Where's Tenzin?" He asked, looking around.

" He went to play in our room for awhile." Katara replied casually.

" Katara, I asked Sokka if he and Suki could watch Tenzin for us tonight." Aang said. " _All_ night." He added. " So you and I could spend some time together,_ alone_." He finished.

" You_ did_?" Katara asked, surprised. " What did he_ say_?" She added.

" He said that they would." Aang replied, smiling.

" Really?" Katara asked. " Okay... What did you have in mind?" She added, grinning. Knowing _exactly _what he had in mind.

" Well, I'd like to spend the night at_ my _place." Aang said. " If that's okay with you?" He added.

" Sure. When do you want to go?" Katara asked.

" I want to go over there this morning. By myself." Aang replied. " I have a few things I want to _do_ before you come over." He added.

" Oh, yeah... Like _what_?" Katara asked curiously. Raising an eyebrow.

" Just some... _stuff_." Aang said, grinning. " I'll send for you around sundown. Okay?" He added.

" Okay... I _guess_." Katara said, smiling.

" I'll see you_ tonight_, then." Aang said in a low, sexy voice. Then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him roughly, kissing her passionately. Then, leaving her standing in the kitchen out of breath and speechless, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

" What did you want to talk to me about, Sokka?" Suki asked, as she put Kya down for her nap.

" I apologized to Aang this morning." Sokka said. " For not telling him about Tenzin sooner." He added.

" That was nice of you." Suki said sincerely. " I'm sure he really appreciated that." She added.

" He did." Sokka said. " He said he wants to marry Katara." He added. " So they can be a family. And I gave him my blessing." He finished.

" Oh, Sokka! That's _wonderful_!" Suki exclaimed. Clapping her hands together in front of her mouth, and jumping up and down lightly.

" I thought you'd think so." Sokka said, smiling widely. "_ Anyway_... He asked me if we could keep Tenzin for them tonight. So they could go somewhere and spend some time together, _alone_." He added.

" And you said '_yes_'." Suki said. " _Right_?" She asked curiously.

" _Yes_. Of_ course _I did." Sokka replied. Annoyed that she would even ask.

" _Good_!" Suki exclaimed. " This is so exciting!" She added. Giggling and clapping her hands.

" Yeah... Yeah... _Whatever_." Sokka replied. Rolling his eyes.

* * *

When Aang arrived at his house, he went to the desk in his study and found a piece of parchment. Then sat down and started writing on it. When he was finished, he stood up and went to the kitchen. And handed the piece of parchment to the chef. " I'm having a special guest for dinner tonight." He told him. " And these are the things I want you to prepare for us." He added quickly. " And send someone out to get some candles for me. A couple dozen or so, should do." He continued, barely stopping to take a breath. " Then have someone arrange for a palanquin to pick her up at sundown. At the address I've written at the bottom of the parchment, and bring her back here." He added. " Oh, have them ask for Katara." He finished, smiling brightly.

" Of_ course_,Master Avatar!" His chef said, then bowed deeply.

" Oh, and make sure that dinner is delivered to my room before she arrives." Aang said. " Then have Chuanli show her to my room when she gets here." He added. " And have him dismiss everyone for the night, after that." He finished, grinning.

" _Certainly_, Master Avatar." His chef replied smiling, bowing to him again.

" _Thanks_!" Aang shouted back at him as he ran to his room. Then he grabbed some money and ran to his balcony with his glider, and threw it into the air. Diving to catch it as it snapped open, without stopping. He glided in to Ba Sing Se, and landed on the street where there was gap in the crowd. Then looked around for a shop where he could buy a few things that he needed for the evening. Finally, he found an expensive boutique that he thought would have just what he was looking for, and entered. " I'm looking for a silk sleeping robe and pants." He said to the attendant.

"_ Absolutely_, Avatar Aang!" The attendant of the boutique said with a smile, then bowed deeply. " Right this way. I think I have something that you will find suitable." He added. Gesturing toward the back of the shop, and bowing again. A crowd was starting to slowly file into the boutique to see The Avatar, and the attendant looked at them and frowned. Then turned and followed after Aang. " Here. I think these would look_ splendid _on you. If I do say so _myself_." He said, smiling. Holding up a chocolate colored sleeping robe, with matching pants.

" They're perfect!" Aang said, smilling brightly.

" Would you like to try them on?" The attendant asked him.

" Sure. Where?" Aang asked, looking around the shop.

" Follow me, Avatar Aang." The man said, smiling. Then led Aang to a dressing booth and opened the door for him.

" Thanks." Aang said, smiling. Then walked into the booth and closed the door behind him.

The boutique attendant stood outside the door, as if he were guarding it while Aang tried on the robe and pants. Frowning at the crowd in the front of the shop, then turning up his nose at them.

Aang looked at himself in the full length mirror on the wall, when he got the sleepwear on. Turning around and looking over his shoulder to see the back of them. Then changing back into his robes, when he was satisfied. '_I hope Katara likes these._' He thought. Then smiled, and exited the changing booth. " They're perfect. I'll take them." He said to the attendant, smiling.

" Wonderful!" The attendant exclaimed. " They're yours. Please, take them. It would be my honor." He added, bowing.

" Here, take this for them." Aang said, handing the man several gold coins.

" But Avatar Aang, I don't want payment for them. Please, I insist." The attendant said sincerely.

" No... I insist. I'm a paying customer, just like _anyone_ else." Aang said, smiling.

" Thank you, Avatar Aang." The attendant said politely. Then placed the garments in a box, and handed it to Aang. Then bowed deeply to him.

" You're welcome." Aang said, bowing. Then made his way through the crowd and exited the shop. Finding a few other items that he needed, then walking back to the house. Since he couldn't fly back on his glider with all of his packages.

* * *

When Aang arrived at the house, he went to his room and placed the packages on the bed. Then opened them and removed the contents. Laying the sleeping robe and pants on his bed, and spreading the silk cloth that he bought for their dinner on the floor, and arranging several pillows around it. Then he heard a knock on his door. " Who is it?" Aang asked.

" It's Chuanli, Master Avatar." The man behind the door replied. " I have the candles that you requested." He added.

" Oh. Thanks, Chuanli." Aang said, when he opened the door. Taking the candles from him and closing the door behind him. Then he placed the candles around the room. Placing some of them on the night stands on each side of his bed, some in the window seat next to the balcony, and several around the cloth and pillows on the floor. Then he stepped back and smiled. Satisfied with the way everything looked. Then he headed in to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for the evening. And put on his silk sleeping robe and pants when he was finished, and a splash of cologne.

* * *

Katara played with Tenzin for a while, then told him that he was going to spend the night with Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, and Kya tonight, while she and daddy went out. Which Tenzin thought was absolutely delightful. He loved being with his uncle, aunt, and cousin. Although, he'd only spent one night away from his mother. When he stayed overnight at Iroh's. But, he didn't seem to be upset about it, one bit. Which kind of bothered Katara. She had only spent one night away from him, too. And she was going to miss him. But, she had promised Aang this night with him, alone. So, she gathered some of Tenzin's things and took them over to Sokka and Suki's room. And Suki just grinned at her. " Have_ fun _tonight." She said, gigglling.

" I _will_." Katara replied, grinning. Then went back to her room to bathe and get ready. While Tenzin played for a while in their room.

When she finished bathing, she put on some _special_ undergarments that she bought a long time ago, but never had any use for until now. And a beautiful gown on over them. Applied a touch of makeup, and some perfume. Then read a story to Tenzin and waited for Aang to send for her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA… yada… yada… yada…**

Author's note: Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for! Hope you all enjoy it. : ) Rated M for a reason.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Katara had just finished reading to Tenzin, when Sokka came to their room to get her. " Hey Katara, your ride is here. It looks like Aang went all out, have a good time tonight." He said grinning.

" Thanks Sokka, I will." Katara replied. " Okay Sweetie, momma's going to go see daddy. You be good for your uncle and aunt, and have fun." She told her son.

" Okay, momma! Love you!" Tenzin replied.

" Love you, too." Katara said, then kissed her son goodbye. Sokka took Tenzin's hand and walked with Katara to the front door, with Suki walking next him carrying Kya. He wanted to see the look on his sister's face when she saw her _ride. _

Katara opened the front door and stepped out, then her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open when she saw the palanquin with eight burly uniformed men standing next to it. She felt like a princess when one of the men reached for her hand and assisted her to the cushioned interior of the elaborate vehicle. Once seated, she grinned widely and waved goodbye to her family.

* * *

Aang was readjusting things in his room to perfection, when he heard a knock on the door. " Who is it?" He asked.

" It's the chef, Master Avatar. We have the meal you requested." The man behind the door replied.

" Great, just place it on the cloth over there." He told him when he opened the door, gesturing toward the cloth spread out on the floor.

Several kitchen maids walked into his bedroom carrying their meal, and started arranging the dishes on the cloth while the Chef supervised. Staring at Aang while they worked, then blushing. He did look incredibly sexy in his silk sleeping robe and matching pants, and the robe was providing a nice view of his chiseled chest. He couldn't help noticing their stares and flashed his signature grin, making the girls blush deeper. And was quite pleased by their reaction, hoping it was an indication of the effect he would have on Katara. When the kitchen staff finished arranging the covered dishes on the cloth, they bowed deeply then walked out of his room. And he could hear the girls giggling and whispering as he closed the door behind them. Then he turned around and inspected the spread on the cloth in front of him, then smiled. Everything was perfect.

He walked out on to his balcony then placed his hands on the railing, and watched the sunset while he waited for his love. It was a beautiful evening and the sunset was spectacular. Katara should be arriving any time now, and he was starting to get nervous. His palms were sweating, and his brow furrowed as he started to to doubt himself. He hoped that she would like how he looked, and what he had done. Just then, he heard a knock on the door and walked back into his room. " Who is it?" He asked.

" It's Chuanli, Master Avatar. Your guest has arrived." The man behind the door replied.

" Okay, just a minute!" Aang shouted, then he quickly went around the room with both hands igniting the wicks of all of the candles in the room with firebending in a matter of seconds. Then straighted his robe, and walked to the door and took a deep breath before he opened it. " Hey... I've missed you." He said to Katara softly, when he opened the door. Then took her hand, and leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

" I've missed you, too." Katara said, then blushed as she stared at his silk robe and exposed chest.

Then all of his doubts faded away, as a huge grin spread across his face. It seemed to be working, after all. " Please, come in." He said as he guided her in to his room by the hand.

" Will there be anything else that you require, Master Avatar?" Chuanli asked him.

" No, thanks Chuanli. You may dismiss the staff for the night." Aang replied smiling.

" Of course Master Avatar." Chuanli replied, bowing deeply. Then stood back up grinning, and winked at Aang and gave him a 'thumbs-up' before walking away.

Aang laughed softly at his butler, glad to see him lighten up a bit and not be so formal around him. Then he closed the door, and turned around and watched Katara for a minute. She looked absolutely stunning in the candle light, as she stood in the middle of the room with her hand over her mouth, looking around with awe. Her beauty could steal the breath away from an airbender, and that was truly impressive. His heart soared with his love for the beautiful waterbender, and his body burned with desire. That, with the addition of teenage hormones and lust, contributed to the erection already forming in his pants. He walked up behind her and pressed his body against her back, then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over her shoulder. " Do you like it?" He asked huskily. In a deep, sexy voice.

" Oh, Aang... It's amazing. I can't believe you went to all of this trouble." She replied softly, then smiled as she turned her head to gaze at the man leaning over her shoulder.

" Anything for you." He said seductively, then captured her lips in a hot, steamy kiss and pressed his erection firmly against her soft, round buttocks. Their kiss deepened, and he slid his hands up from her abdomen to her breasts and gently massaged them through the fabric of her dress, causing her to moan softly against his lips. Eventually, breaking the kiss when their need for air surpassed their desire, which took quite a while. And they stood there for a few minutes out of breath.

" Please, sit down. You need to eat before the food gets cold." He said nuzzling her cheek with his nose, then helped her sit down on the cushions in front of the cloth covered with silver dishes, and platters filled with food. Then poured some wine in her glass, and removed the lids from the covered dishes then laid them off to the side. There was a platter full of sliced fresh fruit and berries, with a bowl of sweet cream in the center, a platter with roast duck and stir fried vegetables, a large bowl full of rice, and a bowl full of salad next to each of their plates. And a bowl full of stewed ocean kumquats sat in front of her, since he wasn't able to get sea prunes in the Earth Kingdom.

" Wow! I'm impressed!" She exclaimed, then took a sip of her wine as Aang walked around to the other side of the cloth and laid down on the cushions on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. Then he flashed his signature grin, and poured himself a glass of wine. He looked incredibly sexy with his finely sculpted, muscular chest and abdomen showing through the gaping robe. She took another sip of her wine, then her eyes trailed down his body and stopped on the still obviously aroused flesh poking against his silk pants.

He realized what her eyes were fixed upon, then smiled seductively. " It'll go down in a little while." He said, then lifted his wine glass to his lips and smiled against the rim. " Maybe." he added, looking at her lustfully over the top of his wine glass, then taking a drink. Causing her to blush and quickly take another drink of her wine, more of a gulp, than a sip. " Please, eat something, it's getting cold." He said, then took some of the fruit, rice and vegtables and put them on his plate. Then picked up his chopsticks piled with rice and brought them to his mouth, then stopped and watched her as his eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped a bit. She was looking at him seductively through half-lidded eyes while she dipped a large slice of moon peach in the sweet cream, then placed it in her mouth and slid the fruit out tantilizingly slow as she sucked the cream off of it, then slowly took a bite of it and licked her lips when she was done. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, then finally put the rice into his mouth and started chewing. The two of them teased each other throughout the meal, chatting casually and polishing off an entire bottle of wine.

Aang was still leaning on his elbow and laying on his side when Katara finished her meal, then walked over and sat behind him. She pulled the robe down off of his shoulder, exposing most of his torso and left arm. Then placed hot, open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder as she slid her arm across his chest and circled his nipple with her fingertips, then pinched it lightly. Aang closed his eyes and moaned as she worked her magic, then reached up and lead her hand down his abdomen to the bulging flesh pressing against the crotch of his pants. And guiding her hand up and down the length of his erection, then released a deep groan from the back of his throat. Unable to take it anymore, he quickly sat up then rose to his feet and shrugged out of the robe that was half-way hanging off of him and it fell to the floor. Then he extended his hand to his love, and helped her to her feet. She couldn't help smiling as her eyes went past the ridiculous looking tent poking out from the crotch of his pants. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, then placed her in the middle of it. And crawled up to her like an animal stalking it's prey, then hovered over her before taking his prize in an all consuming kiss. Then he laid down on top of her with his thighs between hers, pressing his erection hard against her as she returned his kisses with vehement passion, nearly going crazy beneath him. Then, when they broke for air she pushed him back and sat up, causing him to frown briefly, before grinning widely when he realized what she was doing. She was hurridly undoing her dress then pulled it down over her shoulders, and he helped her remove it by pulling it down over her hips as she lifted them up. Then he tossed the dress on to the floor next to the bed as he admired her alluring, black lace undergarments that clung to her beautiful form. Then he laid down on top of her once again, and kissed her with renewed vigor. Their bodies entwined as they kissed feverously, and their hands exploring each other's bodies with increasing tenacity. Then, finally breaking the kiss they gasped for air, desperately trying to catch their breath. Then he started placing steamy, sensual kisses down her neck and past her collar bone, then pushed the lace fabric down off of one of her breasts as he kissed down to it. Then circled the nipple slowly with his hot tongue, before taking it in to his mouth and gently sucking on it. Then pushed the lace off of her other breast and kissed over to it, giving it the same attention. She moaned and grasped the back of his head, then gently pushed it harder against her breast. He pulled himself up and clutched the lace material and began sliding it down her body, capturing her lace bottoms on his way down, then pulled both garments off of her and dropped them on the floor. Then climbed back up between her legs slowly, spreading them gently as he made his way up to her soft mound of flesh in the center. Then he slipped his fingers into the deep, hot center and moved them around slowly, while gently rubbing the hard nub at the top of her folds with his thumb. Making her shudder and moan as she arch her back, and slightly lifted her hips to allow him in deeper. He withdrew his hand and gently spread her soft folds, then eagerly plunged his hot tongue into her warm, moist cavern, occasionally slipping it out completely to suck on the hard nub at the top. She was losing her mind, and her body was on fire, writhing and moaning as he pushed her toward the edge of ecstasy. Then finally climaxed in an explosion of intense pleasure that slowly spread throughout her entire body. And she collapsed against the bed in the aftermath of her orgasm. He slid up next to her, then laid down on his side and looked at her, quite pleased with himself. She turned to look at the man laying next to her through half-lidded eyes, then smiled. " _Wow_." She said to him laughing softly, then turned on her side facing him and kissed him passionately, re-igniting the fire below.

Aang pulled Katara against him and kissed her deeper, slipping his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. His still erect member pressing hard against her thigh as she reached down to pull on the silk ties of his pants and loosened them as she pushed them down over his erection and hips. Then placed her foot inside them when they were low enough and slid them down his legs. And he quickly pulled each leg out of them, then flipped them on to the floor. All of this done without breaking their kiss. She grasped the hot piece of aroused flesh in her hand and firmly stroked along it's length, varying the pressure and speed. He moaned against her mouth and broke the kiss as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth. She pushed him on to his back then straddled his hips, before slowly lowering herself on to his hard, pulsing flesh. Eliciting a groan from deep in his throat, as she slowly moved her hips up and down along the length of his erection. He opened his eyes and watched the beautiful waterbender as she picked up her pace, then threw back her head, panting. He reached up to massage both of her breasts gently, then slid his hands down to her hips and grabbed them firmly, then forced her hips down harder and faster on to his swollen member, pushing him closer to the edge. Then she screamed out his name slowly as she climaxed again. And he closed his eyes tightly then bit his lip,and stopped his movement completely and pulled himself out of her. Then flipped her over on to her back and positioned himself at her entrance, then braced himself with his arms on each side of her and leaned forward and kissed her with passion. Unable to control himself any longer, he lowered himself and plunged into her without breaking the kiss. Then began thrusting into her wildly, and out of control, until he came to his peak and went over the edge of ecstasy. Cumming so hard that his eyes and tattoos glowed, as he threw back his head and released his seed with a long drawn out groan. Then the light slowly faded as he pumped the remainder of his seed into her with his final few thrusts, then collapsed against her out of breath. And laid there for several minutes while he caught his breath, then he pulled out of her and rolled on to his side next to her, afraid that he was getting heavy.

" _Wow_! That was the most incredible experience I've ever had in my_ life_!" He exclaimed then kissed her shoulder.

" I'm_ really _sorry, Katara." He said looking disappointed.

" For_ what_?" She asked incredulously.

" For losing control like that. I wanted you to enjoy it more." He said, looking at her sadly.

" Oh, I enjoyed it _plenty._ Don't worry about_ that._" She said smiling, as she looked in to his eyes. Eliciting a smile from Aang.

Then they both lifted up and pulled the covers down, then slid under them and and snuggled together, until they both fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA… yada… yada… yada…**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

It was well after sunrise when Katara woke up. And she had to look around for a few seconds to remember where she was. Aang's eyes were still closed, and he appeared to be sleeping.

" Aang?" Katara said. " Aang, wake up." She added, gentlly shaking his shoulders.

" What?" Aang asked, without opening his eyes.

" It looks like the sun's been up for several hours. It's time to get up." She told him.

" But, I'm already up." He said, grinning. Without opening his eyes. Then took Katara's hand and lead it down to his crotch and along his early morning erection.

" That's not what I meant, you dirty-minded-sex-fiend." She replied, giggling and rolling her eyes. Pulling her hand back as she spoke.

" You _made_ me that way." He said seductively. As he rolled over and pushed her on to her back, then slid on top of her. With his throbbing erection positioned at her entrance.

" Oh yeah, how's_ that_?" She said, smilling. Raising one eyebrow.

" It happened some time after the moon peach and sweet cream thing you did with your mouth." He answered, chuckling lightly. Then started sucking on her neck and tracing circles with his hot tongue.

" Is that_ right_?" She said skeptically. Then giggled and closed her eyes.

"_ Yeah_..." He replied in a low sexy voice, as he pushed his rock-hard erection into the hot moist center between her legs. Causing them both to moan. Aang worked his way back to her mouth and kissed her hungrily. While he moved his hips slowly, sliding his swollen member in deep, then back out. Slightly picking up speed as the pleasure intensified.

Katara raked her nails down his back and moaned. Then slid her hands down and clutched his buttocks. And pulled him in to her harder, while guiding his movements. " Ooooooh... harder, Aang... faster..." She said. As she dug her fingernails in to his fleshy buttocks.

" As you _wish_." He whispered breathlessly. Then pumped into her harder, and deeper. Working at a frenzied pace. Both of them close to the edge. Where last night was about lovemaking, and love, and passion. This morning was more about sex, and lust, and need for sexual gratification.

" Oh... don't stop... don't stop... Aaaaaannnnggggg!" Katara shouted, as she climaxed with an explosive force. Waves of pleasure spreading from her hot center throughout her body. Her walls clamping down on Aang, and pulling him over the edge with her.

" Agghhhh... Ka... Ta... Ra..." He shouted. Each syllable with his final thrusts, as his climax exploded like a volcano and his seed erupted and flowed inside of her. Then he collaspsed on to her chest. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. A few minutes of silence passed, then Aang looked up to her beautiful face and smiled.

" That was the _second_ most incredible experience I've ever had in my life." He said, chuckling lightly.

" What about the first time, on the beach at Ember Island?" She asked curiously.

" That was pretty_ good_, but we were young and didn't know what we were doing." He said, grinning. " This is _way_ better." He added, his grin growing wider.

" Oh yeah? Since when did you become such an _expert_?" She asked, skeptically. Cocking an eyebrow.

" Years of practice." He said, then laughed.

" Years of_ practice_, huh?" She said, irritated. Then pushed him off of her, and folded her arms across her chest. Aang rolled on to his back laughing. " What's so_ funny_?" She said, more irritated.

" Practice with my_ hand_." He said, laughing harder. As he held up his right hand.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. And eventually they were both laughing hysterically.

" Okay, Avatar_ sex-fiend_. We really_ do _need to get back to Tenzin." She said, once the laughter dissipated. " I guess I'll wear the clothes I had on last night, after I bathe. I didn't think to bring anything with me." She added, sighing.

" No you won't." Aang said. Then crawled out of bed and reached under the bed. Pulling out a small box, then a larger one next. Then standing back up and placing the boxes on the bed in front of her. Katara was enjoying the view. She'd forgotten how sexy Aang's tattoo's were. How the one on his back split and went over each buttock. Then to the outside of his thighs, and around to his shins just past his knees. Then stopped on the top of each foot.

" What are_ you _looking at?" He asked, grinning.

" You_ are _incredibly _sexy_, you know." She answered, smiling.

" Yeah, I know. The kitchen maids think so,_ too_." He said, then laughed.

" Oh they _do_, do they?" She asked, laughing. " And how do you know _that_?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" They were staring at me and blushing, and stuff." He said, smirking. " You know how women are." He added, grinning. " Go ahead, open them." He finished. Gesturing to the boxes on the bed.

Katara opened the small one first. It had beautiful white silk undergarments, that looked very expensive. Katara looked at Aang and smiled brightly.

" Aang... They're beautiful. I love them!" She exclaimed.

" They're nice, but not as nice as the ones you had on last_ night_. You need to tell me where you got _those._" He said, grinning. " Very _sexy_." He added, with a devilish grin.

" Thank you." Katara said, matter-of-factly. Then opened the bigger box. It contained a beautiful chocolate colored dress with gold stitching. With lace and small gems decorating the bodice. It was quite possibly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. He eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

" Aang... I don't know what to say." She said with awe. " I think this is the most beautiful dress I've ever_ seen_." She added, smiling.

" I hope it fits." He said. Pleased with her reaction.

" You planned _everything_. Down to my _clothes_." She said, still awestruck. " You did all of this _yesterday_?" She asked incredulously.

" Yep." He said, proudly. " Come on. We'd better get washed up." He added. Then walked in to the bathroom and started their bath water. Katara entered the bathroom a few seconds later. And looked around the spacious interior, and elegant decor. The bathtub itself had steps leading up to it. And looked big enough for at least six people. You could practically _swim_ in it.

" This place is _amazing_, Aang." Katara said with awe. " It's practically a _palace._" She added.

" I guess being the Avatar has it's perks." Aang said, smiling. Then shrugged his shoulders and stepped in to the bath. Then waved for Katara to join him. He used firebending to get the water the perfect temperature. Then pulled Katara in front of him, between his thighs. Then lathered a cloth and started washing her back.

Aang washed Katara for a while, then himself. Then they just relaxed in the hot water for a while. A bit later, he pulled Katara harder against him, up against his chest. With his erect member rubbing against her buttocks. Then reached around her and started to massage her breasts, running his fingers across her nipples.

" _Seriously_, Aang?" Katara said, giggling. " At the rate you're going, I'll be popping out airbenders left and right." She said, laughing harder.

" _So_. What's wrong with_ that_." He said, in a low, sexy voice. " I _do_ need to repopulate my _race_." He added.

" Nothing, except I don't really think we need anymore bastard children, right now." She said, smiling.

Aang tensed up with her words, and a scowl formed on his face.

" Tenzin is _not_ a bastard!" He exclaimed, irritated.

" I didn't mean anything except that he was conceived and born out of wedlock, Aang." Katara said, defensively.

" Katara, Sokka told me that you did research on the Air Nomads when you were pregnant." He said sternly. " Did you not find any information about Air Nomad mating and marriage rituals?" He asked.

" Well... Some things. But, there wasn't much information available about those things." She explained.

" Well let me explain it to you then." He said, seriously. " Air Nomads don't _have_ formal wedding ceremonies. They choose a life partner, and whether or not they live together as a couple or decide to seek spiritual enlightenment is determined by them." He added. " They consumate their union, and are spiritual partners for life. Which ever path they decide to take." He continued. " That night on the beach on Ember Island, I gave not only my_ body _to you, but also my _heart_ and_ soul_." He went on. " And we _consumated _our union. As far as I was concerned, you were my _wife _and I was your _husband_." He added. " Do you now understand why I was so _upset, _when I thought you had chosen Zuko?" He finished.

" Yes." She said, sincerely. " But, if you weren't such a stupid_ jerk_... you would have realized that I,_ too_, gave my heart and soul that night." She added, seriously.

" You _did_?" He asked.

" _Yes_, Aang. I _did_." She replied.

" You mean, that after all of these_ years_... you've not _been_... with anyone _else_?" He queried.

" There will _never _be anyone else. Just_ you_." She said, sincerely.

"_ Katara_... I don't know what to _say_." He said dumbfounded. " I never even _looked _at another woman. Or even _thought_ about it." He added. " And to think that you... didn't _either_. Makes me the happiest man in the_ world_." He finished, grinning widely.

"_ Good_." She said, smirking.

" So, you see, Katara. In the Air Nomad culture, we were married when Tenzin was conceived... and born." He said. " Just taking different paths." He added. " And any child that may have been conceived during our recent coupling... will be a legitimate child, also. By Air Nomad customs." He finished, smiling.

" I_ see_." She replied. " It's just so _different _in the Water Tribes, Aang." She added.

" I know. And I want to follow your customs, as well." He said. " And we _will_." He added. " I want to do things_ right_." He finished.

" Okay, Aang. Me too." She replied, smiling. Then rolled over on to her stomach and laid on Aang's abdomen. Then made swirling motions above the water over him. Aang's eyes grew wide, and a huge grin erupted on his face. As warm water swirled around his testicles, then around the shaft of his penis and up to the head.

" You most definately_ are _a master waterbender, Sifu Katara." He said chuckling. " You've taken waterbending to a _whole new level._" He added, grinning widely. Causing Katara to giggle. Thus, beginning round three.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA… yada… yada… yada…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

Aang and Katara decided to walk back to her place, since it was such a beautiful day. They made quite a handsome couple, and were attracting a lot of attention. Katara looked like a princess and, of course, _everyone_ knows The Avatar. They held hands and chatted while they walked, and the crowds just parted for them as they walked by. Aang was used to this behavior and seemed oblivious to it. But, all of the attention was new to Katara, and it still made her a bit uncomfortable.

" Aang, everyone is _staring_." She whispered, nervously.

" Huh? Oh, yeah. You'll get used to it, eventually." He said quietly. Then smiled softly and gently squeezed her hand. " I'm sure they're just curious about who the beautiful princess that the Avatar is walking with, is." He added.

" That's sweet, Aang." She replied, smiling. Gently squeezing his hand in return. Then, she started thinking about that_ hand_, and started giggling.

" What's so funny?" Aang asked curiously.

" Well, I was just thinking about... did you really... you _know_... use your_ hand_... alot?" She asked nervously, giggling. Barely above a whisper.

" Are you _kidding_? I was a teenage boy with a vivid imagination. Of_ course _I did." He said quietly, laughing. " Although, I only had images of you from Ember Island four years ago." He added, looking her up and down. " If I would have had more _recent _images, I would have gotten off a_ lot _quicker." He said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and grinning.

" Ssshhhhhhhhhh... Aang. Someone will_ hear _you." She whispered, giggling.

" Oh, _sorry_." He whispered back, smiling.

" How come you didn't include... you_ know_... what I did for you the other_ night_, as one of the most incredible experiences in your life?" She whispered. " Didn't I do it right?" She added.

" _Oh_, no, no, no, no, no... You did it right. That was_ amazing_." He said sincerely. " Especially that thing you did with your_ tongue_." He added quietly, grinning. " It's just... less_ intimate_. It doesn't feel_ near _as good as being inside you." He whispered.

" Oh, okay." She said quietly, smiling.

" How about when I did it for _you_? Did I do it_ alright_?" He whispered.

" Oh, you did it_ alright_. It was_ incredible_." She whispered, giggling.

" Oh,_ good_." He said, grinning. " Katara, can we quit talking about this?" He asked. " Cause I'm getting a _boner_." He whispered, chuckling lightly.

" Why am I not surprised?" She replied, laughing and rolling her eyes.

The two of them walked for a few more minutes, then arrived at Katara's house. It was already noon by now. When they walked in, they could smell lunch cooking. So they went straight to the kitchen.

" _Momma_! _Daddy_!" Tenzin shouted gleefully. Then got up from the table and ran at them.

Aang and Katara both got down on one knee to greet him. And hugged him fiercely.

" We missed you, sweetie." Katara said. Aang nodded in agreement, and scooped Tenzin up. Then they all stood back up.

" Glad to see you guys are still with the_ living_." Sokka said, sarcastically. " We were starting to _wonder_." He added.

" Oh, sorry we're late." Aang said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. " I guess we were having so much... _fun_... that we lost track of time." He added sheepishly.

" Yeah, well I don't want to hear about your_ fun_." Sokka said, scowling. And Suki giggled, placing her hand over her mouth to stiffle it.

"_ No_... you _don't_, Sokka." Katara said, grinning. Causing Suki to laugh harder.

" Come on you guys, there's enough food for all of us." Suki said, when she quit laughing.

" Thanks, I'm_ famished_!" Aang said.

" Me_ too_!" Katara added.

" I wonder_ why_?" Suki replied sarcastically, under her breath. Then started laughing again. Aang and Katara both blushed, hearing her comment. Then all of them sat down at the table to eat. Sokka just looked at his wife, then at Aang and Katara. Oblivious to what was going on.

" You know what, nevermind. I don't want to know." He said, waving his hand at them. Then started eating.

* * *

After lunch Tenzin was eager to show his father a new airbending move that he perfected while his parents were gone. So he led his family out to the backyard.

" Watch_ this_, daddy!" Tenzin shouted. Then a small ball of air gently lifted him off of the ground and he perched on top of it with his legs crossed and took off around the yard. Giggling with glee.

" Katara! That's my_ air scooter_!" Aang exclaimed, incredulously. " I've probably only showed it to him_ twice_!" He added.

" _Wow_! That's _amazing_!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

" What do you think, daddy?" Tenzin asked when he stopped in front of them, his air scooter dissipating.

" That was _awesome_, Tenzin!" Aang shouted, scooping the boy up. Then throwing him up in the air and catching him.

" Thanks!" He exclaimed, happily. Smiling brightly.

" Katara, do you think it would be okay to take Tenzin to my place for a while?" Aang asked. "I'd like to introduce him to Appa." He added.

" Sure. You might want to pack some things for our trip to the Fire Nation while you're there, too." She replied. " We'll have to leave in the morning, if we want to make it there in time." She added. " I'll pack our things, here." She finished.

" Okay. Let me get my glider, Tenzin." Aang said. " You're in for a treat." He added, smiling brightly. Tenzin just jumped up and down, smiling and clapping his hands with excitement.

Aang ran in to the house, and returned a few minutes later with his glider.

" I'll see you in a little bit." Aang said, kissing Katara goodbye. " Okay Tenzin, wrap your arms around my neck, and hold on tight." He said to his son. Squatting down so Tenzin could get his arms around his neck. " Hold on tight, because here we go!" Aang shouted, happily. As he snapped his glider open, then lauched in to the air. Katara could hear Tenzin squealing with glee and giggling, as they disappeared in to the sky.

Aang decided to make a few laps over the city, before he went to his place. Since Tenzin was having such a good time.

" This is_ neat_, daddy!" Tenzin shouted in to his father's ear. " Can you teach_ me _to do it?" He asked excitedly.

" Yeah, but we'll need to go to an Air Temple to teach you properly!" Aang shouted back to him, over his shoulder.

" Okay, let's go!" Tenzin shouted.

" Maybe when we get back from the Fire Nation!" Aang answered, smiling. Causing Tenzin to frown.

" Awwwww! Daddy!" He shouted, disappointed.

" Be patient, Tenzin!" Aang shouted back. " I have someone special at my place, that I want you to meet!" He added, grinning. Then turned back toward his place.

" Okay!" Tenzin shouted back, smiling.

Aang landed on his balcony, when they got back to his place. He noticed that the staff had cleaned up the remnants of last nights dinner, when they walked in to his room. " This is my room, Tenzin." Aang said. " I was thinking that you and your mother could come here and stay with me, for a while." He added. " You could have your own room, across the hall. And your mother could stay in here with me." He added, smiling.

" _Wow_! This place is_ neat_!" Tenzin exclaimed. " Show me _my_ room!" He added excitedly.

" Okay, come on." Aang replied, smiling. Then led Tenzin across the hall to a similar looking room, but a bit smaller. It had a balcony that joined with Aang's, and it's own bathroom.

" _Wow_! This is _awesome_, daddy!" Tenzin exclaimed with awe. " Can we stay here tonight?" He asked.

" We'll see what your mother says." Aang replied, smiling. " Come on, let's go downstairs." He added, taking Tenzin's hand.

When Aang and Tenzin got downstairs, Aang found Chuanli and asked him to get the household staff together. He had something that he wanted to talk to everyone about. A few minutes later, the entire staff filed in to the living room where Aang and Tenzin were waiting.

" Thanks for coming, everyone. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." Aang said. " I wanted to introduce you to my son, Tenzin." He added smiling, gesturing to the boy next to him. " His mother is Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He continued. " Some of you may have met her last night. She was my special guest." He added. " I would like for you to treat Tenzin, and his mother, with the same respect that you show me." He continued. " Lady Katara is considered my wife, in my culture, and deserves your utmost respect. As does my son." He added. " Understood?" He asked them.

The staff members each uttered their understanding of his instructions. Then stood quietly, waiting for further instructions.

" Lady Katara and Tenzin may be staying with us for a while." Aang explained. " While we determine where our permanent home will be. So, please, make them feel welcome." He added. " Thank you for your time. You are dismissed." He finished, smiling. The staff members all bowed deeply to him, then exited the room quietly.

" _Wow_, daddy." Tenzin said. " Who are _they_?" He added curiously.

" They take care of the house and stuff for daddy." Aang explained. " If you get hungry, all you have to do is go to the kitchen and ask them to fix you something." He added. " You and momma won't have to do _anything _around here. They take care of it all." He finished, smiling.

" _Neat_!" Tenzin exclaimed, smiling.

" Come on, there's someone I want you to meet. Then I'll show you around a bit, before we have to go back. If I have time." Aang said, taking Tenzin's hand.

" Okay." Tenzin replied.

Then Aang led him out to the stables, where Appa was kept. And Momo flew up and landed on his master's shoulder, chattering excitedly. Obviously happy to see Aang.

" Oh, sorry Momo." Aang said to his lemur. " I almost completely forgot about _you_." He added, chuckling. " Tenzin, this is Momo. My flying lemur." He finished, smiling. And Momo jumped down and landed on Tenzin's shoulder, as if he knew what Aang had said.

" Hi, Momo!" Tenzin squealed excitedly. Grinning at the lemur, and stroking his fur.

" And_ this_... is Appa." Aang said, leading Tenzin in to Appa's stable. And gesturing toward the animal. " Appa, this is my son, Tenzin." Aang said to his companion, smiling brightly. Appa grunted a greeting to Aang, then sniffed Tenzin and licked him from head to toe with his huge tongue. Eliciting squeals of glee from Tenzin, and uncontrollable giggling.

" Hi, Appa!" Tenzin exclaimed, petting the bison's nose. Appa snorted in reply.

Aang removed the bison spit from his son with waterbending, then chuckled lightly.

" Appa is a Sky Bison, Tenzin. He can fly." Aang explained, smiling. " _All_ of the Air Nomads had one." He added.

" Will I have one _too_, daddy?" Tenzin asked curiously. Causing Aang to frown.

" I'm afraid not, Tenzin." Aang said, disappointed. " Appa and Momo are the last of their kind." He added, sadly.

" _Why_, daddy?" Tenzin asked.

" _Because_, Tenzin, they were all killed in the war." Aang explained. " And that's not all..." He added. " It seems that you and I are the last of _our_ kind, too." He finished, sadly.

" What do you _mean_, daddy?" Tenzin asked curiously.

" Come on, let's take a ride on Appa while I explain it to you." Aang said. Trying to force a smile, without success.

" Okay." Tenzin replied.

Then Aang led Appa out of the stable in to the courtyard. And airbended himself on to his head. " Do you think you can make it, Tenzin?" Aang asked.

" Sure!" Tenzin replied. Then attempted to reach to top of Appa's head a few times, but fell short. Aang boosted him the rest of the way, on his last attempt. " Awwww, daddy. You weren't supposed to help." He said, disappointed.

" Sorry, but you're small, and Appa's big." Aang explained, smiling softly. " It took me a long time to be able to get up here, when I was little." He added. " Okay, Tenzin. Sit tight, and hold on. Come on Momo." Aang said, bracing his son between his legs on the bison's head. Momo perched on Aang's shoulder, and wrapped his tail around Aang's neck. " Yip, yip!" Aang shouted, smiling. Then Appa launched in to the sky.

" Weeeeeeeeeee!" Tenzin squealed with excitement. Looking back at his father, smiling brightly. And they flew silently for a while. Before Tenzin broke the silence.

" Why are we the last of our kind, daddy?" Tenzin asked curiously.

" Well, you see... When the war started more than a hundred years ago, it was because Fire Lord _Sozin_, the Fire Lord at the time, thought that he was doing something _good_ for the world. He thought he was sharing the Fire Nation's good fortune with the rest of the world, but ended up forcing _their _ways on the_ other _nations, instead." Aang started. " The Avatar at the_ time_, Roku, was from the Fire Nation, _too_. And he didn't agree with what Sozin was doing. But, he died before he could stop him." He added. " Then I was born. And the Avatar spirit was born inside of me. Because the Air Nomad's were next in the cycle. You see, The Avatar is born in to the next nation in the cycle after the previous one dies. After I die, The Avatar will be born in to one of the Water Tribes, then the Earth Kingdom, then the Fire Nation." He finished.

" You're not gonna _die_, are you daddy?" Tenzin asked sadly.

" Not for a_ long _time, I hope." Aang replied, chuckling. " Anyway... Sozin knew that The Avatar would be born in to the Air Nomad's next, and that The Avatar would try to stop him." He added. " So, since he didn't know exactly who The Avatar_ was_, he destroyed all of the Air Temples, and everyone in them. Along with the Sky Bison, and Lemurs." He continued. " I was twelve at the time, and I had left the Southern Air Temple because I was upset. So, I wasn't there when the Fire Nation armies attacked." He added. " But, I had already been told that I was The Avatar, even though they usually didn't announce it until The Avatar was sixteen." He finished.

" Why did they tell you early, daddy?" Tenzin asked curiously.

" Well, I_ guess _it was because they knew that the Fire Nation was going to attack, and try to kill The Avatar. I don't really_ know _why." Aang replied. " I would have been killed, _too_. If I would have been there. But, I left." He added. " Then, Appa and I got caught in a storm, over the ocean near the Southern Water Tribe. And we were frozen in an iceberg for _one hundred years_." He continued. " Then, your mother and uncle found the iceberg, and broke me and Appa_ out_. That's how I met your mother. And we traveled the world together while I mastered the elements. Fighting against the Fire Nation, and the Fire Lord. Then, finally winning the war." He continued. " _But_, when I was freed from the iceberg, I found out that all of the Air Nomad's had been killed a long time ago. When the war started, around the time I disappeared. Making _me_ the last one. Until _you_ came along, that is." He finished, smiling.

" I'm glad I'm here, daddy. So you won't be by yourself." Tenzin said, smiling.

" I'm glad you're here _too_, Tenzin." Aang replied, smiling softly. " Well, I guess we'd better get back before your mother starts to worry." He added. Then steered Appa back toward Katara's house.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA… yada… yada… yada…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

Aang landed Appa behind Katara's house, and gently alighted upon the ground with his sleeping child nestled against his chest. Then took him straight to Katara's room and carefully placed him in her bed, then covered him up. He smiled softly, as he gently smoothed the boy's wind blown hair with his hand. Then kissed him on the forehead, and quietly stepped out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

" Hey, I didn't know you guys were back." Katara said, as she approached Aang. " Where's Tenzin?" She asked, when she finally reached him.

" We just got back, actually. He's in bed, asleep." Aang replied, smiling.

" How did the meeting with Appa go?" Katara inquired.

" Very well. They bonded immediately." Aang replied. " And he and Momo seemed to hit it off, too." He added, grinning.

" I knew they would. Tenzin has the spirit of an Air Nomad." Katara replied, smiling softly.

" Yeah, he does." Aang said proudly. " He asked me if he could have a Sky Bison, too. And I had to tell him that he couldn't, and tried to explain why." He added sadly.

" How _did _you explain it to him, Aang?" Katara asked curiously.

" The only way I could. I told him about Sozin, and the war." Aang replied. " And why there are no Sky Bison, or Flying Lemur's, or Air Nomad's." He added bitterly.

" I'm sorry, Aang. It must have been very difficult for you to talk about." Katara said sympathetically.

" Not as much as it used to be." Aang replied. " At least now, I'm not alone." He added, smiling softly.

" No. You're not." Katara said, tenderly touching his face. " You have a family now. And, you're not the last airbender anymore." She added, smilling softly. ( Hey, maybe Nickelodeon can have a new series... Avatar: Not the Last Airbender. LOL )

Aang smiled softly at Katara. Then slid his arms around her waist, and embraced her tenderly. He wished he could explain to Katara how much she and Tenzin meant to him. But, words seemed incapable of expressing his ardent veneration for them. " Katara, I don't want you and Tenzin to go back to Kyoshi. Stay here, with me." He said. Pulling out of the embrace to look her. " We can live at my place until we decide on something more permanent." He added. " And Tenzin can have his own room, right across the hall from us." He concluded. Hoping that he wasn't pressuring her too much, too soon.

" Well, I guess we_ could_... But, we only have what we brought with us." Katara replied.

" I'll buy you anything you need. And we can send for the rest of your things on Kyoshi." Aang said, eagerly.

" Okay, but I'll have to see what Tenzin thinks about it, first." Katara told him.

" I've already talked to him about it. He seemed to like the idea, and even asked me to show him which room would be his." Aang explained.

" Oh, then I guess it's settled." Katara said, smiling. " Did you get a chance to pack your things for our trip to the Fire Nation?" She asked.

" No. It was getting late, so we came straight here." Aang replied. " But, we can go to my place after dinner, and I can pack." He added. " We could stay there tonight, then come back and pick up everyone else in the morning." He concluded, grinning widely.

" Sounds like a plan." Katara replied, smiling. " I'm going to go finish dinner. And you should probably wake up Tenzin. He'll have trouble sleeping tonight if he takes a nap this late in the evening." She added.

" Okay, we'll be in for dinner in a bit." Aang replied, smiling. Elated that Katara had agreed to stay with him. He opened the bedroom door and walked over to the sleeping child. " Hey, Tenzin... you need to get up." He said. Tenzin sighed heavily, but didn't wake up. " Come on, wake up sleepyhead." Aang added, gently nudging Tenzin's shoulder.

" Daddy?" Tenzin asked, sleepily. Rubbing his eyes.

" Yeah. You need to wake up. It's almost dinner time." Aang replied, smiling softly.

" Oh, okay." Tenzin said. " Where are we?" He asked.

" We're back at your place." Aang replied. " Your mother said we could stay at my place tonight." He added. " Would you like that?" He asked.

" Yeah!" Tenzin exclaimed, smiling widely. Then sat up, and climbed out of bed. " Where's Appa and Momo?" He asked curiously.

" Appa's out back." Aang replied. " And, if I know Momo, he's probably in the kitchen looking for something to eat." He added, laughing. " Come on, let's go find out." He said.

" Okay." Tenzin replied, smiling. Then the two of them went to the kitchen to join the others for dinner.

" Hey, little buddy." Sokka said to his nephew when they entered the kitchen.

" Hey, Unca Sokka." Tenzin replied, smiling. As Momo flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, then started nibbling on a small piece of fruit. " Hey, Momo." He said to the lemur. Then reached up and started petting him.

" Did you have fun today?" Sokka asked him.

" Yeah! I got to ride on _Appa_!" Tenzin excaimed gleefully.

" It's fun, isn't it?" Sokka asked, smiling. " I miss Appa." He said sadly. His smile turning into a frown. " Yeah, good times... good times." He added reminiscently.

" Okay, everyone sit down. Dinner's ready." Katara said, setting the table.

Then everyone took their seats, and sat down for dinner.

* * *

After dinner Katara and Tenzin packed up their belongings, while Aang loaded them on to Appa, a little at a time. They had discussed their decision to move in with Aang, over dinner. And, while Sokka and Suki understood their decision, they were really going to miss them. Once they had everything together, they said their 'goodnights' and mounted Appa. This time, Tenzin was able to airbend himself on to Appa's head without difficulty. Much to Aang and Katara's surprise. Then the three of them, plus Momo, took off toward Aang's place.

When they arrived at his place, Aang took Katara and Tenzin inside and introduced Katara to the staff. Informing the staff that they would be staying with him for a while, after they returned from the Fire Nation. Then, he took the two of them to Tenzin's room, and Katara started Tenzin's bath. While he went to finish unloading Appa.

Aang returned to the house over one hour later, and headed straight for Tenzin's room to tell him goodnight. Only to find the boy sleeping soundly when he arrived. He quietly walked over and placed a tender kiss on Tenzin's forehead, then crept out of his room and closed the door. Crossing the hall, he entered his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Then slowly turned around, and stopped dead in his tracks. He was transfixed by the beautiful temptress on the other side of the room. She stood in front of the dressing table brushing her long, damp hair. And wore only a towel, that barely covered her buttocks. Slightly exposing the bottoms of them, when she leaned forward a bit.

Aang removed his robes while he watched her, already extremely aroused. Then dropped them on the floor, as he started to slowly walk toward her. When he finally reached her, he slid his arms around her waist, then looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror. Katara didn't hear him enter the room, and was slightly startled when he appeared behind her. She started to speak, but suddely stopped. When his eyes locked on to hers, in the reflection of the mirror. He gazed at her lustfully, with an animalistic look in his eyes.

" You are_ so _beautiful." He said in a deep, sexy voice. Then slid the towel over her hips, and pulled her firmly against him. Pressing his growing erection, against her soft buttocks. As he slowly trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck.

Katara loosened her grip on the hairbrush, and let it fall to the table. As she tipped her head back, and slowly closed her eyes. Moaning softly, as Aang's fingers lightly traced down her abdomen, then settled between her legs. And he slipped two of his fingers deep inside of her hot, moist center, then slowly moved them in and out. While gently rubbing the sensitive nub between her folds with his thumb. With his free hand, he pulled on the towel that was tucked snugly between her breasts. Until it finally fell free, and dropped to the floor. Then started massaging her breast, gently rolling the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Still trailing hot, sensual kisses along her neck, and grinding his erection firmly against her backside. Katara started to move her hips in synch with his, grinding harder against him. In rhythm with the movement of his hand between her legs. Getting closer to the edge of ecstasy with every stroke of his hand, and nearly pushing Aang to the point of losing control.

"_ Please _Aang, take me _now_." She pleaded softly. As she turned her face toward him, and placed her hand behind his head. Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hungrily plunging her tongue into his mouth.

That was all it took to push Aang over the edge. Losing all control, he quickly withdrew his hands and hastily removed his sash. Causing his pants to fall to the floor around his ankles. Breaking the kiss, he dropped his underwear and guided his throbbing member to her opening. Then grabbed both of her hips, and gently pushed her forward against the dressing table. A deep groan came from the back of his throat, as he plunged his rock-hard erection deep inside of her. Then started sliding his swollen member slowly in and out of her. Katara moaned loudly, then started grinding her hips against him. As the incredible feeling of immense pleasure intensified. Causing Aang to push deeper into her, thrusting harder and faster. Not slowing down, until they both cried out with pleasure. As the amazing sensation culminated in an explosion of sheer ecstasy, and orgasmic release radiated throughout their bodies. Then, as the last of his seed left his body, Aang collapsed against Katara's back. Both of them out of breath, and completely exhausted.

They remained in that position for quite some time, until Aang finally pulled out of her and slowly stood up. Pulling Katara up with him, then stumbling a bit. Forgetting that his pants were still around his ankles, and a bit weak in the knees after his explosive release.

" _Wow_." Aang said, with a cheesy grin on his face. As he turned her around, then scooped her up into his arms. " That was_ amazing_." He added, stepping out of his pants and underwear. Then he carried her over to the bed, and gently placed her on it.

" _Yeah_." Katara replied softly. As she smiled at him, then sighed. " _Amazing_." She added dreamily. Gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. Then she slid under the blankets, and turned on to her side. And Aang slid in behind her, then slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her firmly against him. And they both drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

Aang woke up the next morning with his usual 'wake-up-woody', and Katara was still sleeping soundly. With a mischievious grin on his face, he rolled her on to her back, then slid on top of her. Pressing his erection firmly against her thigh, and kissing her neck to wake her up. When the bedroom door abruptly opened.

" Momma? Daddy?" Tenzin asked sleepily. Rubbing his eyes as he walked in to the room.

" Whoa! _Tenzin_!" Aang shouted. As he quickly rolled off of Katara, and nearly tumbled out of bed. But, with some quick airbending, he landed himself back on the bed. Then quickly adjusted the covers to make sure that he and Katara were both covered properly.

" What's going on?" Katara asked groggily. As she started to wake up.

" _Nothing_!" Aang exclaimed. " Tenzin's awake." He added quickly. Looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" Momma, I'm hungry." Tenzin whined. As he walked over to Katara's side of the bed.

" Okay sweetie. Why don't you go back to your room, and pick out something to wear." Katara said. " Then daddy and I will get up, and I'll come and help you get dressed." She added. " Then we can all get something to eat." She concluded.

" Okay." Tenzin replied. Then walked out of the room.

" _Hey_! Shut the door!" Aang shouted after him. But Tenzin was already gone. So, he sent a gust of wind at the door, and it slammed shut.

Katara just looked at him suspiciously, raising one eyebrow. " What, no _boner_ this morning?" Katara asked sarcastically.

" Not _anymore_." Aang replied dejected. With a frown on his face.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. Which eventually elicited a lopsided grin from Aang.

" Come on, we'd better get dressed before he comes back." Katara said, still giggling. Then they both got out of bed, and quickly washed up before getting dressed.

" You go help Tenzin get dressed, and I'll have the staff start on breakfast." Aang told her. Then gave her a quick peck on the lips, and headed toward the kitchen.

Then, the three of them ate breakfast, and loaded Appa's saddle with everything that they would need to take Fire Nation. Then left the house to pick up Sokka, Suki and Kya.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

After they picked up the rest of the family, the gaang headed to the Fire Nation and traveled throughout the night. Only stopping a few times for a quick potty break. Sokka, Suki, and Kya planned to go home after Zuko and Mai's engagement party, so they brought all of their luggage with them. _Plus _everything that they purchased while they were in Ba Sing Se. The extra load slowed Appa down somewhat, but they would still make it to the Fire Nation much sooner than if they would have traveled by boat. Aang spent most of his time at the reins, but did let Sokka take over for a couple of hours during the night to get a little bit of sleep.

* * *

They arrived in the Fire Nation by mid-afternoon the following day, and landed in the courtyard behind the palace. Happy to be on solid ground once again. Then everyone unloaded Appa, while Tenzin looked around the Fire Nations elaborate palace and surrounding grounds with awe.

" Maybe we should have let Zuko know that we were coming." Aang said as he unloaded the last of the luggage, concerned that their arrival might be an inconvenience for Zuko and Mai.

" Don't worry, I've already taken care of it." Sokka replied. " I sent Hawky out a couple of days ago and told them that we should arrive some time today." He added. Then they all started walking toward the palace.

A few minutes later they heard a familiar voice bellow from across the courtyard. " Great! You guys finally made it!" Zuko shouted with a huge grin on his face as he jogged toward them. Mai was following slowly behind him with much less enthusiasm.

" Unca Zuko!" Tenzin shouted with glee as he ran to meet Zuko half-way, then jumped into his arms.

" Hey, Tenzin!" Zuko exclaimed, happily spinning around in a circle as he hugged the boy fiercely.

Aang stopped and cocked his head looking a bit puzzled, then pointed at Zuko and Tenzin. " You mean_ they _knew about Tenzin,_ too_?" He asked Katara, raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah." Katara said sheepishly, then smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

Aang just shook his head in disbelief then started walking toward Tenzin and Zuko, with Katara following closely behind him. He was slightly irritated to find out that Zuko knew about Tenzin all of these years and never told him. But Katara probably made him promise not to, so he couldn't blame him. '_Zuko must have thought I was such an asshole_.' He thought as he approached them.

How've you been, _Aang_? I'm glad to see that you've finally come to your _senses_." Zuko said sardonically as he placed Tenzin on the ground, then stood back up smirking and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" I'm fine, _Zuko_. And_ You_?" Aang replied condescendingly, peering haughtily down his nose at him.

The two of them stood there for a minute silently staring each other down. Then erupted with laughter and gave each other a big 'manly' hug.

" I'm glad you could come, buddy." Zuko said smiling, then clasped Aang's forearm in a 'warriors handshake'.

" I'm glad to be here, Zuko." Aang replied grinning, as he clasped Zuko's forearm. Then Katara walked up and stood beside him.

" Katara." Zuko said softly as he released Aang's arm and turned toward her, then kissed her on the cheek and embraced her tenderly. " Thanks for coming." He added as he pulled out of the embrace.

" I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. Congratulations, Zuko." Katara said with a smile.

" Thank you." Zuko replied smiling. Then bowed his head respectfully and walked over to greet Sokka, Suki, and Kya.

Aang rolled his eyes at Zuko, annoyed by his sickening 'sweetness' with Katara. As much as he hated to admit it he was still a little bit jealous of him.

Everyone congratulated Mai and gave her a big hug when she finally reached them. Then Zuko took her hand and led everyone to the Royal Gallery inside the palace. The walls of the Royal Gallery were decorated with huge portraits of previous Fire Lords going back many centuries, some of them with their families. Except for one portrait that had just recently been added. Adorning the center spot of the gallery that Ozai's portrait once occupied, was a spectacular painting of Fire Lord Zuko and future Fire Lady Mai. Their soft smiles gave the place a warm, welcoming feeling.

" Unfortunately Mai and I have an important meeting to attend, so we'll have to resume our reunion at dinner later this evening. My valet will show you to your rooms." Zuko said apologetically.

" That's okay Zuko, we completely understand." Aang replied sincerely.

" Has Toph made it here yet?" Katara asked.

" No, she hasn't. However, she did send word that she will arrive some time tomorrow." Zuko replied.

" Yeah... She said she had a few last minute details to take care of at the academy." Mai said dryly.

" Yeah... We know_ all _about her _details_." Sokka said snickering with a wicked grin on his face. Suki looked at him annoyed and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "_ Ow_!" He shouted, then looked at his wife with a 'What did I do?' look on his face.

Zuko wasn't sure what their little display was all about, but was pretty sure it would be best if he didn't ask. " Um... _Okay_... I guess we'll see you at dinner... then." He said awkwardly with a strained smile on his face. Then he and Mai turned and left them and entered the room at the far end of the gallery. It was the room where Fire Lord Ozai used to conduct his war meetings, only now it was used it for less _destructive_ and more _productive_ things.

As soon as their hosts disappeared, a polite, older gentleman approached them and bowed respectfully. " Welcome honourable guests. I am Huojin, Fire Lord Zuko's personal valet. Please, allow me to show you to your rooms." He said smiling, then led them to the guest quarters in the East Wing of the palace.

When they arrived in the East Wing they found out that their 'rooms' were more like suites and each family would have their own. With a common room, a guest bathroom, and two bedrooms. And each of the bedrooms had it's own bathroom and a huge terrace overlooking the Fire Nation. Sokka, Suki and Kya disappeared into one suite, and Aang, Katara and Tenzin entered the one directly across the hall from them. Aang and Katara chose which room would be theirs, then Katara took Tenzin in to his and tucked him in for a nap before dinner. With little protest, since he was absolutely exhausted from the trip. Once Tenzin was asleep, Katara quietly left his room and closed the door behind her. Then went looking for Aang, and found him in their room laying on the bed still fully clothed and sound asleep. She smiled softly, thinking about how adorable he looked when he was sleeping. Knowing that he had to be exhausted since he was up half of the night steering Appa. Then she walked over to the bed and removed his shoes without waking him, and snuggled up next to him on the bed. Then laid her head on his chest and slid her arm around his waist, and fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

Aang and Katara were startled awake by someone knocking on their bedroom door, and both of them bolted upright in the bed simutaneously. Causing Aang's chin to collide with the top of Katara's head.

" Oh, sorry." Aang said rubbing his chin, while Katara rubbed her head. Then he got out of bed and went to answer the door.

" Please, forgive me Master Avatar. I knocked on the door to the common room, but no one responded." Huojin explained when Aang opened the door, then he bowed deeply. " Fire Lord Zuko asked me to inform you that dinner will be served in the main dining room in one hour." He added when he stood back up.

" Thank you, Huojin." Aang replied. " And _please_, call me Aang." He added smiling.

" Of course, Master Avatar_ Aang_." Huojin replied obediently, bowing again. Then he turned around and hurried out of their suite.

"No,_ just _Aa - ... Oh,_ nevermind_." Aang said irritated, dismissing the valet with a wave of his hand. Then he walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, while Katara checked out their room a bit.

" It looks like they brought our stuff in while we were asleep, it's sitting in the common room. I guess we should wash up and change for dinner." He said. " I'll get our stuff and put it away, if you want to go wake Tenzin up." He added, watching Katara as she inspected the bathroom. Then opened all of the drawers of each of the bureaus, then opened the door to the huge walk in closet and entered.

" Wow, Aang!" She exclaimed from inside the closet. " This closet is loaded with all _kinds _of stuff!" She added excitedly.

" What kind of stuff?" He asked curiously as he got up and walked over to the closet to join her.

" Look! There are dresses, and stockings, and undergarments, and shoes... " She said. " And there are men's clothes and things on the other side." She added enthusiastically, gesturing to the opposite side of the closet.

" You don't think they put all of this stuff in here for _us_, do you?" He proposed as he inspected the closet's contents.

" They must have." She replied. " How many men do you know that wear monk's robes?" She asked.

" Huh? What do you mean?" He asked looking at her confused.

" _Look_." She said walking over to the men's clothing. Then she pulled out a set of formal robes, obviously Air Nomad attire, and held them out for him to inspect.

" You're right." He replied. " Those were obviously intended for me." He added.

" I know I'm right." She replied smirking, then hung the robes back up. Eliciting a soft chuckle from Aang. " Some of these gowns are_ obviously _Water Tribe designs." She added, pulling out an elegant lazuline blue dress and inspecting it thoroughly.

Katara's enthusiasm must have been contagious, because Aang was now eagerly sifting through the various garments of men's attire with increased interest. " What do you think about this one?" He asked curiously. Holding the garment up in front of him, then turning to face her so she could get an idea of how it might look if he were wearing it.

" _Nice_." She replied smiling, nodding her head with approval. " That would look _amazing_ on you." She added as she hung the dress up, then chose another one and inspected it.

" _Really_?" He asked. " You think so?" He added, turning to inspect himself in the full length mirror.

" _Definitely_." She replied grinning. " _Way_ better than monk's robes." She added, then returned the second dress and started looking for a different one.

" What's wrong with my robes?" He asked, turning toward her and frowning.

" Nothing... If you're a_ monk_." She replied over her shoulder, as she continued to browse through the different dresses. " But I think you dropped out of that category a_ long _time ago." She added. " When you decided to play hide the sausage with me." She said giggling, then pulled out another dress and held it in front of her as she looked in the mirror.

" Say_ what_?" He asked looking at her puzzled, obviously confused by her euphemism for sex.

" You_ know_... when you decided to dip the wick." She said casually, turning to look at him. But, Aang still had a confused look on his face. " Oh, _come on_, Aang. _Seriously_? When you did the lust and thrust... on the beach, the night before the comet." She explained exasperated, hoping he would finally catch on.

" _Ohhhhhhhh_... I get it. You mean I gave up being a monk when we had_ sex_. All of that 'giving in to carnal desires' and 'induging in sins of the flesh' stuff." He replied. " I doubt that I would have been able to live the 'chaste' life of a monk, anyway." He added casually, then looked curiously at Katara. " Did the_ lust and thrust_?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" Oh, sorry. It's something I heard Sokka say once." She explained shrugging her shoulders.

" Of course. Now it makes _perfect_ sense." He said, then chuckled lightly. " So basically, you're saying I need to dress more... _appropriately_." He added as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

" Well... I _guess_ so." She replied. " I'm not sure that I would have put it that way." She added.

" I think I understand, now." He said. " I should wear clothes befitting my '_amazingly-awesome_'_, _'_hypnotically-handsome_'_, _'_captivatingly-charismatic_'_, _'_sizzling-sexy_' self." He added pretentiously, puffing out his chest and desperately trying to keep a straight face.

Katara stared at him incredulously for a few seconds. " I think you left out '_mildly-modest_'." She said raising an eyebrow and snickering, then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

" What's so funny?" He asked drolly. But he couldn't keep a straight face and burst into laughter, too. And they both laughed so hard that they cried.

" Okay, all joking aside." He said when the laughter subsided. " I think maybe you're right, it's time for a new wardrobe. People probably think I'm a hypocrite." He added seriously. " A lecherous sixteen year old, that has a three year old son with a woman that he's not even married to. In the traditional sense, anyway. Wearing the ceremonial robes of a pious monk." He said reprehensibly.

" I'm sure people don't really think you're a_ hypocrite_, Aang." She replied. " It was only one night of impropriety, due to extenuating circumstances. That the general public knows nothing about... don't be so hard on yourself." She added. " And, you're_ not _lecherous. You're just extremely... _sensuous_." She said earnestly.

" The general public is unaware right _now_. But, it will all be common knowledge in a few days." He replied.

" Why do you say that?" She inquired.

" We are going to one of the_ biggest_, most_ publicized _events in the Fire Nation. That some of the most influential people in the _world_ will be attending." He explained. " Everyone will know about our '_family_' by the time it's over." He added matter-of-factly.

" Does that bother you, Aang?" She asked concerned.

" No... Not at all." He replied. " Our family is my greatest accomplishment, I couldn't be more proud." He added with a soft smile on his face.

Katara was so moved by his admission, that tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Relieved that he wasn't ashamed of their slightly 'unconventional' family.

Aang wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, then kissed her tenderly. " Come on, we'd better get ready for dinner." He said softly. " I'll grab our bags." He added smiling, then headed into the common room to get their bags.

" I'll go wake Tenzin up." She replied, then headed toward Tenzin's room.

* * *

Everyone met for dinner as planned and enjoyed a fabulous meal. Chatting about the engagement celebration, and reminiscing about their travels together during the war. Aang wore the outfit that Katara said would look amazing on him, and she was right. He did look absolutely amazing in it. She was definately going to like this wardrobe change. After dinner everyone said their goodnights, and retired for the evening. Completely exhausted from their day of traveling.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Everyone met for breakfast the next morning, then went shopping in the city for a while to find something new to wear to the party. Except for Zuko and Mai, who were busy making the final arrangements for the evenings festivities. Apparently, the children would be attending the party for dinner with their parents, then would be escorted to one of the recreation rooms to be entertained by the palace nannies, while the adults enjoyed drinks and dancing. The gaang shopped for most of the morning then met for lunch that afternoon, before returning to the palace to get ready for the party. Then they waited for Toph until the last minute, but left without her when she still hadn't arrived by the time the celebration started.

The gaang arrived at the banquet hall and joined several other guests lined up in the hallway outside the doors, all patiently waiting to enter. Slowly moving toward the entrance, as each of them handed their invitation to one of the guards for inspection before it was sent inside. Then the man behind the podium would announce each guest when they entered the banquet hall, which was nearly full already. Sokka, Suki and Kya were the first ones in their group to reach the entrance.

" Presenting Gentleman Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, master of swords and weaponry, his wife Lady Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, master of combat and weaponry, and their daughter, Lady Kya." The announcer said loudly, then everyone applauded and whistled as they stepped through the doors smiling and headed toward their seats at the table with Zuko and Mai. Then it was Aang, Katara and Tenzin's turn.

" Are you ready?" Aang asked Katara nervously, gently squeezing her hand.

" Ready." Katara replied, then inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as Aang handed their slightly _amended _invitation to the guard. Who recognized them immediately, and bowed respectfully, before quickly taking their invitation to the announcer without even looking at it.

" Presenting Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple, master of all elements and great bridge to the spirit world, and Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, master of waterbending... " The announcer said loudly as the crowd started to applaud, then suddenly stopped when he cleared his throat to politely indicate that he wasn't finished, *_**heh-hmmm**_* " And their son, Gentleman Tenzin." He added as Aang and Katara walked through the double doors holding hands then stood there smiling, with Tenzin propped proudly on Aang's hip. Hushed whispers rapidly spread throughout the crowd as everyone stared at the trio dumbfounded. Then, one-by-one, the people in the crowd stood up and began whistling and applauding vigorously as the family entered the banquet hall and went to their table to join their friends.

" That went better than I thought it would." Aang said to Katara quietly, as he pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. Then he placed Tenzin in the seat next to her, and took his own seat between her and Zuko.

" Yeah, it did." Katara replied as he sat down next to her. " Did you see the look on my dad's face?" She asked giggling, then tried to stiffle it with her hand.

" No, I didn't." Aang said furrowing his brow. It hadn't even occurred to him that Hakoda would be there, and now he would have to face him. Then, the man behind the podium interrupted his thoughts with another announcement.

" Presenting Gentleman Haru, and Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, masters of earthbending." He said as Toph and Haru stepped through the double doors arm-in-arm and entered the banquet hall, then walked over to the table to join their friends while the crowd whistled and applauded. Sokka threw in a few cat calls, much to Suki's distress, that Toph politely chose to ignore. Thinking that she would have the rest of the night to get even with him.

* * *

Everyone chatted happily throughout dinner, then entered the ballroom and mingled a bit afterwards. Katara looked around the crowd searching for her father, then grabbed Aang and Tenzin's hands when she spotted him and started walking toward him. " Dad!" She shouted happily when they approached him, then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercly.

" Katara!" Hakoda replied pleasantly surprised as he hugged his daughter. Then the two of them pulled apart and he picked up Tenzin and held him close. " I missed you guys _so _much." He said smiling as he squeezed his grandson tightly. Then he slowly lowered Tenzin to the floor and locked eyes with Aang. " _Aang_." He said as he offered his hand to him.

" It's good to see you again, Chief Hakoda." Aang replied as he shook his hand. Then they stood awkwardly silent for a minute, before their silence was disrupted.

" Dad!" Sokka shouted happily as he threw his arms around his father and gave him a big bear hug, lifting him off of the floor then quickly putting him back down.

" Sokka!" Hakoda replied happily hugging his son, surprised that he was strong enough to lift him up. Then the two men pulled apart and Hakoda kissed Suki on the cheek, then held his hands out to Kya and Suki place her in his arms. " I missed you guys,_ too_." He said smiling at them as he held his granddaughter proudly against his chest.

" We missed you too, Dad." Sokka said smiling. And Suki smiled and nodded, silently agreeing with him.

Then Zuko got everyone's attention and politely asked the children to come to the front of the ballroom, where the nannies would be waiting to lead them to the one of the recreation rooms for stories and games.

Katara took Tenzin's hand then lead him to the front of the ballroom, and Sokka and Suki followed with Kya. Leaving Aang and Hakoda alone.

" Chief Hakoda... I want to apologize... for leaving Katara four years ago. " Aang said nervously. " I was confused, and jealous... and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my _life_." He added sincerely.

" What's done, is _done_, Aang." Hakoda replied. " What's important is that you're here, _now_." He added. " And _please_, call me Hakoda." He said smiling softly.

" I want to marry her... _officially_... with_ your _customs." Aang said. " And have a wedding in the Southern Water Tribe... with your blessing." He added. " Since we're already considered married... sort of... in _my _culture." He said nervously.

" _Sort of_? How can you be married _sort of_?" Hakoda asked him looking confused.

" Well... um... You see... the _Air Nomads _don't really... _have_... official marriages." Aang replied akwardly. " We, kind of... chose a _partner_... to spend the rest of our _lives _with... then... um... _you know_... consumate... the partnership... to make it_ official_." He added nervously, averting his eyes.

" I _see_." Hakoda replied stroking his beard " So, let me get this straight." He added. " You and Katara made it_ 'official' _four years ago... when you _consumated_ your_ 'partnership' _on the beach, and my _grandson_ was conceived... the night before Sozin's Comet,_ right_?" He asked with a serious look on his face. Finding Aang's discomfort with the topic highly amusing, and barely able to contain his laughter.

" Um... _right_." Aang replied sheepishly.

" Hmmmm... Then, I suppose you're right." Hakoda said. " You _do_ need to have an official Watertribe wedding." He added. " _And_, you have my blessing." He concluded smiling.

" _Seriously_? You_ mean _it?" Aang asked as a huge grin spread across his face.

" _Seriously_... I_ mean _it." Hakoda replied chuckling lightly.

" Now, all I have to do is make a betrothal necklace for her." Aang said. " You wouldn't know where I could find a good stone for it, would you?" He asked Hakoda.

" Well, If I'm not mistaken, there are some beautiful moonstones in a submersed cavern behind one of the glaciers at the South Pole." Hakoda said. " Should be easy pickings for _The Avatar_." He added smiling.

" _Great_! Thanks, Hakoda." Aang replied grinning.

" Your welcome." Hakoda said. " And you might as well call me_ 'Dad'_, since you're marrying my daughter." He added grinning.

" Okay... _Dad_." Aang replied smiling.

Katara returned a few seconds later and looked at the two of them suspiciously. " So what have _you_ two been talking about?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

" Oh, you know... this and that." Aang replied, smiling innocently.

" Yeah... _right_." Katara said skeptically, looking at Aang unconvinced.

" Oh my... look who's over there." Hakoda said as he pointed blindly across the room. " Well, gotta go. See ya." He added smiling, then quickly headed in the general direction that he pointed to.

" I'll go get us something to drink." Aang said smiling, then quickly turned and headed toward the bar. Leaving Katara standing alone in the middle of the ballroom, rolling her eyes.

" Katara! How_ are _you?" Ty Lee shouted happily as she ran over to Katara and hugged her. " Did you enjoy your vacation?" She asked smiling brightly as she pulled out of the embrace.

" Hello, Ty Lee." Katara said. " Yes, we had a wonderful time." She added smiling.

" I_ knew _that you did when I saw you come in with_ Aang_." Ty Lee replied giggling.

" Um... Yeah... We, kind of, ran in to each other in Ba Sing Se." Katara said awkwardly.

" He came to Kyoshi looking for you, you know... and I told him that you went to the Earth Kingdom on vacation." Ty Lee said. " So, he left and went to find you." She added excitedly.

" Yeah, I know. He told me." Katara replied. " Thanks, Ty Lee." She added smiling.

" You're welcome, Katara.." Ty Lee said smiling brightly. " Here comes Aang... so, I'll just leave you two love birds alone." She added quietly, winking. " See ya later!" She said happily as she dashed over to join Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors on the opposite side of the ballroom.

" See ya!" Katara shouted, then waved as Ty Lee ran away.

" How's Ty Lee?" Aang asked as he handed Katara her drink, then took a drink of his own.

" Chipper, as _usual_." She replied, laughing softly then taking a drink.

" I figured as much." He said chuckling, then downed his drink and placed his empty glass on the table beside them. " Wanna dance?" He asked holding his hand out to her and grinning.

" Sure." She replied smiling, as she took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Toph was dancing with Haru, while feeling around for Sokka's vibrations through the dance floor. Silently planning her revenge. Finally, she honed in on his location and subtly stomped her foot on the dance floor. And the floor beneath Sokka shot up and launched him toward the refreshment table, then quickly returned to it's original position when he landed face first in the cake. Toph snickered as Sokka slowly pulled his face out of the cake, then smiled as he wiped some of the icing off with two of his fingers and ate it. Everyone burst into laughter, then eventually resumed what they were doing as the laughter faded.

" That was _great_!" Aang shouted. " Classic Toph." He said snickering as he turned toward Katara, _obviously_ a little drunk.

" _Yeah_." Katara replied snickering as she slapped her thigh repeatedly,_ apparently _more drunk than _Aang_ was.

Then both of them laughed hysterically while they hung on to each other for balance, until their laughter subsided and they were standing nose to nose on the dance floor. Aang stared deeply into Katara's eyes for a few seconds, then kissed her passionately. Eagerly plunging his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss while he ran his hands up and down her back, then eventually down to her butt where they finally came to rest. Katara moaned into his mouth when he grabbed her butt and pulled her hard against his growing erection, then started to grind it against her as he kissed her more aggressively.

They were completely out of control when Zuko walked up to them and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, *_**heh-hmmm**_* " You guys might want to take this to your room, where you won't have an audience." He whispered grinning, then walked away laughing.

Aang and Katara suddenly realized that everyone was staring, some people with disgust, and others grinning and giving them the 'thumbs-up'.

"_ Don't _move, yet." Aang whispered to Katara as he buried his face in her neck. " Just stand here for a few minutes, while I calm... _down_." He added quietly.

"_ Okay_." She whispered without moving, knowing _exactly _what needed to calm_ down_.

They stood on the dance floor locked in an embrace for several minutes until Aang's '_problem'_ went away, and everyone lost interest. Then, quietly walked off the dance floor and out of the ballroom, and went directly to their suite.

" I can't believe we did that in_ public_." Katara said blushing, once they were inside their suite.

" I _can_." Aang replied, grinning mischieviously as he pulled her body firmly against his. Then kissed her slowly and sensually, while he unfastened her gown and slowly backed her into their bedroom and over to the bed. Sliding her gown off of her shoulders and down her body, as he followed behind it trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along her newly exposed flesh.

Katara closed her eyes and moaned softly as he slowly kissed his way back to up to her neck, then over to her mouth. Running his tongue slowly between her lips, before he devoured them with a ravenous kiss and plunged it inside. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss deepened and he slowly removed her chest bindings, then started working on the lower ones. Fnally breaking the kiss, they gasped for air as she pulled his shirt and tunic over his head and dropped them on the floor, then they resumed the kiss with renewed passion. He removed her lower bindings and tossed them aside, while she untied his sash and his pants dropped to the floor around his ankles. Then she slipped her hand into his underwear and slowly stroked his erection, eliciting a groan from deep within his throat and pushing him _way _past the point of losing control. Breaking the kiss, his hand snapped up and firmly grabbed her wrist to stop her hand from moving, while he slid his underwear over his throbbing erection then past his hips and down his thighs until they dropped to the floor. Then, he released her wrist and pushed her down on the bed, then slid on top of her with his hands resting on the bed next to her shoulders, supporting his weight on both of his arms. He hovered over her and gazed at her lustfully, then lowered his body and kissed her aggressively as he plunged his swollen member deep into her warm, moist center, and began rhythmically thusting in and out of her. Their moans of pleasure becoming more frequent, and louder as the rhythm went faster and his thrusts were harder, and went deeper. Culminating with an explosion of intense pleasure as Katara's walls throbbed around Aang's rock-hard member when she climaxed, pulling him over the edge of ecstasy with her. And his eyes and tattoos glowed incandescently, as he threw his head back and pumped his seed deep inside her with his final few thrusts. Then slowly faded as he collapsed against her chest and they drifted off to sleep smiling.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. Working mandatory overtime and have little time for anything else. I'll try to keep up with the story if my job doesn't kill me.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The next morning when Katara woke up she dressed and retrieved Tenzin from the recreation room where the children had spent the night. The two of them had breakfast in the palace dining room while Tenzin excitedly chattered about his fun filled night. Aang had gotten up early and left a note for Katara explaining that he had an important meeting with Zuko regarding post-war reparations and would meet them back at their suite that afternoon. Katara felt remarkably well considering the excessive amount of alcohol that she had consumed the previous night, and smiled as Tenzin recounted the previous nights events. She couldn't help but notice the stares and whispering of the other guests that most certainly witnessed the very public display of affection that she and Aang shared on the dance floor the previous night, causing her to blush more than once. Suki soon joined them with Kya, explaining that Sokka was meeting with Zuko this morning as well. Katara couldn't imagine why her brother would be involved with post-war reparations, but shrugged it off since he _was_ a high ranking member of the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko had always valued his opinion. After breakfast the four of them headed in to the city for a little shopping and sight seeing.

* * *

Zuko and Aang were waiting in the study when Sokka entered, shutting the door behind him.

" So what's with the clandestine meeting this morning?" Sokka said sarcastically.

" I wanted to talk to you guys. I need your help." Aang replied.

" With what?" Zuko asked.

" I need you guys to cover for me while I do something." Aang said.

" Cover for you? Why?" Sokka asked.

" I'm going to gather some things... I need... to make a betrothal necklace." Aang replied.

" A betrothal necklace!" Zuko and Sokka both shouted simultaneously.

" Yeah, I'm going to ask Katara to marry me." Aang explained. Zuko and Sokka both stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, then huge grins formed on their faces.

" What do you want us to do?" Zuko asked excitedly.

" Okay... Zuko, I'm going to tell Katara that we have some important meetings to attend regarding post-war reparations for the next week, and send her and Tenzin back to Kyoshi to get their things. Sokka, that's where you come in... I need you to watch over them and see to it that they're safe." Aang said.

" No problem. But, why wouldn't they be safe?" Sokka asked.

" We just announced to the world that 'The Avatar' has a son last night, who knows what kind of crackpots are out there that might want to harm him or his mother, for revenge or any number of reasons. Many people still support Ozai and resent me for defeating him." Aang replied.

" True. So, you're going to tell Katara you're with me while you make her betrothal necklace, right?" Zuko asked.

" Yeah. Hakoda told me where I can find the stone in the Southern Water Tribe. Once I gather everything I need, I should be able to complete the necklace by the end of the week, then pick Katara and Tenzin up on Kyoshi and return to Ba Sing Se." Aang said.

" When are you gonna ask her?" Sokka asked.

" I don't know... I thought maybe we could have a romantic dinner when we got back to Ba Sing Se and I could ask her then." Aang replied, shrugging his shoulders.

" Awwwwww... You're not going to ask her on Kyoshi so we can celebrate or something?" Sokka said dissapointed.

" Don't worry Sokka, we'll have plenty of time to celebrate. I'm going to do this right. We'll have a formal engagement party in the Southern Water Tribe, like Zuko and Mai did." Aang said.

" What am I gonna say if she asks me what our meeting was about this morning?" Sokka asked.

" Just tell her that you were asked to give Zuko an update on the reparations on Kyoshi Island. You'll come up with something, I have faith in you." Aang replied smiling.

" Okay. When will we be leaving for Kyoshi?" Sokka asked.

" Tomorrow morning, I want to get started as soon as possible. In my culture Katara would already be considered my wife, but I want to make it official in the Water Tribe culture. I want her to be able to return to her home with honor, not shame." Aang said sadly.

* * *

When Aang returned to their suite, Katara was sitting in the common room reading a book about the war that she had purchased while shopping.

" Hey, how was the meeting?" She asked as she closed the book and placed it on her lap.

" Boring, as usual. I need to talk to you about something." He replied as he sat down beside her.

" Sure, what's up?" She asked.

" Apparently Zuko has some meetings this week with some officials of the Earth Kingdom that require my presence. And rather than you and Tenzin stay here for a week and be bored, I thought you guys could go back to Kyoshi tomorrow with Sokka and Suki to get your things together, and me and Appa could pick you up at the end of the week and return to Ba Sing Se." He said smiling, hating that he had to lie to her.

" Oh... I guess we could. Suki didn't say anything about leaving tomorrow." She said.

" She probably didn't know yet... Sokka just told me this morning." He said smiling, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

" Oh, okay. I would be nice to be able to get some of our things from Kyoshi. Are you sure? We can stay if you want, I'm sure we could find plenty of things to do here." She said.

" As much as I want you guys with me, I think your time would be better spent on Kyoshi. Besides, I'll be busy with boring meetings most of the time, and won't be able to spend much time with you anyway." He said.

" Alright. I'll pack our things, then." She said.

" Just pack what you and Tenzin will need on Kyoshi, I'll take care of the rest of it before I pick you guys up. Where is Tenzin, anyway?" He said.

" Oh, he's taking a nap. He had a busy night last night." She replied smiling.

" Oh he did, did he? I'll have to ask him about it when he wakes up." He replied chuckling.

" Oh, don't worry about_ that_. I'm sure he'll tell you _all _about it." She said laughing.

* * *

The next morning Aang, Zuko and Mai joined the others on the dock as they prepared to board the ship to depart for Kyoshi Island. Zuko and Mai said their goodbyes and thanked everyone for coming. And after Aang said goodbye to Sokka, Suki and Kya he joined Katara and Tenzin on the dock.

" I'm going to miss you guys soooo much." Aang said as he picked up his son and hugged him tightly.

" I'll miss you too, daddy." Tenzin said sadly.

" Don't worry, I'll see you guys in a few days. Take care of your mother for me." Aang said smiling, then kissed Tenzin on the forehead and lowered him to the ground. " See you in a week." He said to Katara, smiling softly.

" I love you." Katara said softly.

" I love you, too." Aang replied, then slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate 'goodbye' kiss. Earning several whistles and catcalls from the crowd of people gathered on the dock.

" Come on you two, I thought you learned your lesson at the party the other night!" Sokka said chuckling.

Aang and Katara broke the kiss, both blushing a deep shade of crimson. " I'll pick you guys up at the end of the week." Aang said.

" Okay, see you then." Katara replied, then took Tenzins hand and led him on to the ship with the rest of the family.

Aang, Zuko and Mai waved to their friends as the ship left dock, then returned to the palace when it was no longer visible.

Aang gathered a few things when he reached the palace and said his goodbyes to Zuko and Mai then mounted Appa and took off toward the Southern Water Tribe, landing there the next afternoon. And despite his weariness from the trip, he kindly greeted the growing crowd of people that being 'The Avatar' always seemed to draw. After spending some time addressing the crowd, he led Appa to the nearest stable then headed to Chief Hakodas residence to learn the location of the underwater cavern where he might find the moonstone for Katara's necklace. The Southern Water Tribe had changed significantly, no longer a few huts and a handful of villagers. It was now beginning to resemble the Northern Water Tribe, with elaborate buildings made of ice and a growing population due to numerous members of the Northern Tribe relocating there. Chief Hakoda lived in an opulent dwelling in the center of the city which could rival any palace in the other nations. Being Chief was as much royalty in the Water Tribe culture as a King in the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Lord in the Fire Nation.

Aang was greeted at the entrance of the Chiefs residence and respectfully ushered in to wait while his arrival was announced. Taking in the elaborate surroundings while he waited. '_Wow, things sure have changed around here_.' He thought, then a famaliar voice caught his attention.

" Avatar Aang, welcome!" Hakoda exclaimed smiling brightly as he approached Aang.

" Chief Hakoda, thank you for seeing me." Aang replied smiling. And the two men bowed respectfully to each other.

" Enough with the formalities, Aang how are you? What brings you to see me?" Hakoda asked as he gestured for Aang to have a seat and sat down himself.

" I've come to find a moonstone for Katara's betrothal necklace and hoped you could direct me to the underwater cavern you told me about." Aang replied.

" Of course, I'll take you there myself." Hakoda said beaming. " But, let's have some tea first and relax a bit, you must be exhausted from your trip." Hakoda said as he nodded his head toward one of the servants who quickly left the room and returned moments later with a tray carrying tea and pastries, and sat them on the table in front of them and poured each of them a cup of tea.

" Thanks, I am." Aang said as he reached for the cup of steaming hot tea. He had forgotten how cold it was in the Southern Water Tribe and hadn't dressed properly.

" Will you be staying long? I'd be happy to have you as a guest for a long as you like." Hakoda said, then took a sip of his tea.

" Well, I'll need to carve the moonstone and shape it once I retrieve it. I could probably use your advice on how to do it, since you've done it before." Aang replied.

" Absolutely! I'd be happy to help in any way. It is for my daughter after all." Hakoda said smiling brightly. " How are Katara and Tenzin? Did you tell her you were coming here?" He asked.

" They're fine. They're on their way to Kyoshi with Sokka and Suki to get some things together and I'm going to pick them up at the end of the week. They're going to live in with me in Ba Sing Se until we find something more permanent." Aang replied. " And, no... I didn't tell Katara I was coming here. I kind of lied and told her that I had meetings with Zuko all week. I want the necklace to be a surprise." He added sheepishly.

" I see. How are Sokka and Suki, and Kya? Do they know?" Hakoda asked.

" They're fine. Sokka knows, I talked to him and Zuko about it. I'm sure he's told Suki about it by now." Aang said.

" I'm sure he has." Hakoda replied chuckling. " Well, since you're going to be staying for a while, why don't I have one of the servants show you to your room and you can freshen up and get some rest, then join me for dinner later. We can go to the underwater cavern in the morning." He added.

" That sounds great! I am kinda tired." Aang said. Then the two men rose and Aang followed the servant to his room. Later joining Hakoda for dinner before retiring for the night.

* * *

Katara and Tenzin got settled in their cabin, then met the rest of the family for dinner in the ships dining room that evening. Katara had been on numerous ships before, but for some reason this trip had her feeling a bit queasy and she was having trouble eating dinner. It seemed like even the smell of certain foods made her nauseous, she hoped she wasn't coming down with something.

" Katara, are you okay? You've hardly touched your food." Suki said with concern.

" Yeah, just a little sea sick I guess." Katara replied.

" Are you sure?" Suki asked.

" Yeah... I'll be fine." Katara said smiling, then took a bite of her noodles and started chewing. A few seconds later she threw her hand over her mouth, jumped up from her chair and ran to the deck then leaned over the railing and vomited over the side of the ship.

Suki followed her and gently rubbed her back when she reached her, having witnessed her wretching over the ships railing. " Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you're coming down with something. You should go lay down." She said softly.

" Yeah, maybe you're right. Will you bring Tenzin down after dinner?" Katara asked.

" Sure. Go on." Suki replied smiling.

" Thanks Suki." Katara said, then headed for her cabin to lay down. But, after reaching the cabin she realized that she felt perfectly fine once she vomited, and she was famished. _'Oooooh... moon peaches and sweet cream sound sooooooo good. And what I would give for some sea prunes right now_.' She thought as she made her way back to the dining room.

Suki was surprised when she saw Katara return to her seat, and just watched her dumbfounded for a few minutes as Katara eagerly piled food on her plate then attacked it ravenously. " Feeling better?" She queried, cocking an eyebrow.

"Eah... Viss is wehwy gewd." Katara said with a full mouth.

" Ummm..._ Okay_." Suki said.

" Damn Sis, your manners are worse than mine." Sokka said disgusted as he watched her shovel the food in, causing Suki to stiffle a giggle.

Katara shot Sokka a dirty look, then resumed her assault on her dinner as the rest of the family watched. Not sure what to think of her bizzare behavior, although Suki had her suspicions.

After dinner everyone decided to go out on deck and get some fresh air before retiring for the night.

" Sokka, why don't you take Tenzin and show him around the ship?" Suki suggested to her husband.

" Huh?" Sokka said. " Oh, yeah... right. Come on Tenzin, I'll show you around." Sokka said once he understood his wife's intentions, taking his nephew by the hand and leading him away.

" So... um... Katara?" Suki said as she walked along the deck with her sister-in-law, carrying her daughter next to her chest.

" Yeah?" Katara replied.

" How are you feeling?" Suki asked.

" Fine. Why?" Katara said.

" Well, one minute you were throwing up your stockings... and the next you were eating like you hadn't had a meal for days." Suki said.

" Oh, yeah. I guess whatever it was went away. I feel fine now." Katara said.

A few minutes passed as the women silently walked along the deck enjoying the gentle breeze and moonlit sea.

" Um... Katara... I was wondering... when was your last cycle?" Suki asked nervously.

" Huh? My cycle? Why?" Katara asked.

" Well, it's just that... the last time I saw you eat like that... and vomiting... you were pregnant with Tenzin." Suki replied.

" Huh? What's that got to do with anything?" Katara asked irritated.

" It was just an observation." Suki said defensively. " You and Aang have been taking... um... _precautions_... haven't you?" She added.

" Precautions? Oh, no... _not... really_..." Katara said slowly as the implication finally hit her, then her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open and she stopped dead in her tracks. " Suki, you don't think... that I could be..._ pregnant_... do you?" She asked weakly.

" Um, yeah... actually, I do." Suki said matter-of-factly.

Katara had a look of sheer terror on her face and she placed her hand over her mouth, speechless.

" Hey, don't get all freaked out or anything. I mean, what's the big deal? You and Aang already have a child together. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Suki reassured her, but Katara remained silent and still with her hand over her mouth.

" Katara? Are you okay?" Suki asked softly.

" Oh, Suki... what am I going to do?" Katara asked fearfully, as she turned toward her sister-in-law.

" What do you _mean _what are you going to do? You're going to have a child with the man you love, that's what you're going to do. Besides, we don't know for_ sure _yet, anyway. So, calm down." Suki said sternly.

" But... what if I _am_?" Katara said. " I should have had my cycle by now... Oh, no!" She added frantically.

" Calm down. You love Aang and he loves you. You two were going to build a family together anyway, weren't you?" Suki said.

" Yeah, but not _yet_!" Katara exclaimed. " It's all his fault, the little _sex-addict_!" She added angrily.

Suki couldn't help but laugh, and soon Katara was laughing with her. And the two women laughed until they cried.

" Oh, Suki... what would I do without you?" Katara said once the laughter subsided.

" You'd probably be talking to Sokka about this, instead." Suki replied.

" You're right." Katara said, and they both began laughing hysterically.

When the laughter faded the two women stood silently facing each other and smiling for a moment.

" Come on. Let's get some rest." Suki said, then she put her arm around her friend and the two of them walked back to their cabins to turn in for the night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Aang woke up bright and early the next morning and headed to the dining room to have breakfast with Hakoda. The two men engaged in small talk throughout the meal, then loaded into a canoe and paddled toward the iceberg near the underwater cavern when they were finished. Aang was dressed a little warmer this morning thanks to remnants of Sokkas wardrobe that he had left behind. They finally reached their destination and secured the canoe then traveled the remaining distance on foot, with Hakoda leading the way and providing tips on where the best moonstones could be found. The entrance to the cavern was rather obscure and Aang would have easily missed it if it hadn't been for Hakoda pointing it out to him.

Aang stripped down to his underwear then prepared to enter the water, his eyes and tattoos began to glow and he dove in. Going into the Avatar State would protect him from hypothermia caused by the frigid water and his luminescence would provide the light needed to see in the nearly total darkness. He wondered how Hakoda managed to survive the freezing temperature of the water and locate the gemstone all of those years ago, perhaps love and sheer determination played a role. He swam fairly deep into the cavern before coming to an area where the gems were glistening in the walls, easily able to hold his breath for long periods of time due to his airbending abilities and the Avatar State. Once again, thinking of his soon to be father-in-law with a great deal more respect and admiration. He stopped along a section of the cavern wall that was particularly abundant with the gems and placed his hands on the wall then closed his eyes and used his earthbending to sense the location of moonstones that might be buried deep in the stone, and within seconds he honed in on one particular gem that was nearly perfect and fairly large. With one strike of his fist the stone fractured and crumbled, then fell to the cavern floor revealing the object he was seeking. A second strike broke the gem free and he collected his prize, then headed back toward the entrance of the cavern. Hakoda gazed into the water watching for any signs of Aang, ready to dive in at the first sign of trouble. Only to find him returning to the surface in a matter of minutes with gem in hand. Aang climbed out of the water and handed the moonstone to Hakoda, then got dressed while Hakoda inspected it.

" This is a spectacular gem Aang, it will make a beautiful necklace. I can't believe you found one of this quality so easily. I guess being The Avatar has it's perks." Hakoda said smiling.

" It does. I can only imagine how difficult it must have been for you Hakoda, I truly admire you for being able to retrieve a moonstone without bending _or_ the Avatar state." Aang replied sincerely.

" It wasn't easy, that's for sure. But, it was worth it." Hakoda said smiling softly. " Come on, let's head back before you catch your death of cold." He added.

" I'm for that." Aang said with a chuckle.

The two men walked back to their canoe then headed back to the village. Aang inspected the moonstone and asked Hakoda for tips on how to carve the stone, figuring that his bending skills would be useful in shaping it. He decided that he would carve it in to the shape of a heart, and add the Watertribe and Air Nomad symbols. Perhaps he would embed some diamonds and aquamarine gems or sapphires, too. Spending the rest of the trip back mulling over ideas and designs. He had already decided to weave silk ribbon by hand to hold the gem, remembering the necklace that he made for Katara out of Sokkas fishing line when she had lost her mothers necklace, and smiling softly.

* * *

Kataras eyes snapped open as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and bolted upright in the bed, then jumped up and ran to the bathroom of the cabin. Barely making it before she expelled the remains of last nights supper. She sunk to the floor of the bathroom and blindly stared at the wall as she recalled last nights conversation with Suki, wondering how she could have been so careless. '_ I'm pregnant_.' She silently scolded herself, not hearing Tenzin enter the bathroom.

" Momma, are you okay?" He said softly, bringing her back to reality.

" Huh? Oh, Tenzin... I didn't hear you come in, I'm fine. Just feeling a little under the weather this morning." She replied smilling softly.

" Oh, okay." He said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

" Why don't you go pick out something to wear, then we'll get dressed and go have breakfast. We should be home within a few hours." She said smililng.

" Okay." He replied, then left the bathroom.

Katara stood up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, turning sideways to see if her abdomen showed any signs of the child growing in her womb. Then realized that she couldn't possibly be more than a few weeks pregnant, and wouldn't appear any different at this stage. ' _How am I going to tell Aang_?' She thought as her brow furrowed, deciding that she would wait until she felt the time was right, and upset that she would be having yet another child that would be considered illegitimate by her people. She rinsed her mouth, then joined Tenzin in the other room to get ready for breakfast.

* * *

A large, surly looking man with a scarred face and weathered skin entered the boiler room of the ship and headed toward the boisterous sounds coming from the back of the room. Finding a group of rather intoxicated men of questionable reputation seated around a table laden with empty bottles, gambling on a game of cards.

" Have you idiots been up all night?" Captain Hachiro, the leader of this druken bunch of pirates asked irritated.

" Yep. Mornin' boss." A man named Jinhai replied drunkenly.

" We're gonna be to Kyoshi soon, so get your drunk asses up and clean up this mess!" Hachiro said angrily.

The men folded their cards and began to do as they were told, grumbling to themselves.

" We're going to have to find another way to come up with some cash, we don't have near enough to buy a ship. And without the chaos of the war, aquiring one by less honorable means is next to impossible these days. We have our beloved _Avatar_ to thank for_ that_." Hachiro said sarcastically.

" We could always kidnap The Avatars kid and hold him for ransom." A man named Kazuo said chuckling.

" Yeah, right!" A man named Nianzu said laughing.

" I could have snatched the little bugger easy last night while I was swabbin' the deck!" A man named Renshu said with a wide toothless grin, and the others laughed uproariously.

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Hachiro asked.

" The Avatars kid, he was on deck with his uncle last night when I was swabbin' it." Renshu replied.

" You mean the rumors are true? The Avatar really _does _have a kid, and he's on this _ship_?" Hachiro queried.

" Yep." Renshu said.

" How do you _know_ he was The Avatars kid?" Hachiro asked cocking an eyebrow.

" I overheard um talkin'. He asked his uncle why his daddy couldn't come with um and his uncle said 'cause he's The Avatar and had Avatar stuff to attend to." Renshu replied.

"_ Really_? Interesting... And you say The Avatar isn't with them?" Hachiro asked intrigued.

" Nope. Just him, his uncle, aunt, and their kid... and his mom." Renshu said.

" His mother... she's the waterbender that helped The Avatar end the war, isn't she?" Hachiro asked.

" I think so... I know his uncle ain't no bender though." Renshu said.

" No, he's not. Quite skilled with a sword though, if I recall. And his wife... she's a Kyoshi Warrior." Hachiro said rubbing his beard, deep in thought.

" You're not seriously thinkin' about kidnappin' the kid... are ya boss?" Kazuo said. " I was just kiddin'." He added.

" Hmmm... maybe. The idea does have it's appeal." Hachiro replied grinning.

" But, boss... his mom's a master waterbender, not to mention the fact that his dad's _The Avatar_!" Nianzu exclaimed.

" All the more reason, Nianzu. We could score some cash, and get even with his parents for ruining our lucrative careers by ending the war." Hachiro said. " This whole law and order crap is for the birds." He added.

" But... but... he's _The Avatar_!" Nianzu said nervously.

" _And_... he's not _around_ at the moment, it's the perfect time." Hachiro replied. " We'll have to plan, of course, and wait 'til we get to Kyoshi Island since we presently have no means for escape." He added.

" I don't know boss, this sounds like a bad idea to me." Jinhai said.

" No one asked you, and_ I'm _the boss. Now get this mess cleaned up, then meet me in my cabin to discuss the details!" Hachiro said angrily.

" Yes sir!" The men shouted simultaneously, then rushed to clean up their mess.

* * *

Aang went straight to his room when they returned and started working on the betrothal necklace right away. He had stopped in the village to purchase the ribbon for the necklace on the way back, but would leave that for last. He focused on shaping the gem into a perfect heart shape, finding that carving and shaping it by hand with the tools Hakoda provided actually worked much better than using his bending skills since he had never tried to use them for such fine detail before, and was rather inept at it.

Several hours later the moonstone was finally beginning to take shape. He had chipped away the excess material to form the heart, and only needed to smooth and polish it now. He called for the servants to serve his meals in his room for the day, not wanting to waste any time. This was harder than he thought it was going to be, and he was afraid that he had severely underestimated the amount of time it would take to complete the necklace. He would have to leave at the end of the week whether he had finished it or not, not wanting Katara and Tenzin to have to wait any longer for his return.

After a short break for lunch, he resumed working on the necklace and worked late into the night. Stopping only when his eyes were no longer able to focus and he could barely keep them open. Hakoda had checked on his progress periodically throughout the day and occasionally gave him advice, but kept the visits brief to prevent too many distractions and interruptions, which Aang appreciated. Unable to stay awake any longer, he finally crawled into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The ship arrived at Kyoshi Island by mid afternoon and everyone disembarked. Katara, Tenzin, Sokka, Suki and Kya were eager to get home, and wasted no time getting there. But, unfortunately, they had failed to notice that they were being followed and someone was watching their every move from the shadows.

Everyone was so exhausted by the time they reached the house that they didn't even bother to unpack. Katara and Suki laid the children down for a nap, while Sokka went in to the village to announce their return and purchase a few supplies. He was a respected member of the council on Kyoshi Island, so he needed to stop by the council chambers to retrieve updates on the current affairs on the island, as well. He was most likely well on his way to being the next council leader, and quite possibly the next chief of Kyoshi Island.

While the children slept the girls upacked their things and put them away, then started preparing supper when they were done. Tenzin woke up from his nap and wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching the women cook and becoming quite bored.

" Momma, can I go outside and play for a while?" He asked.

" I suppose so, but stay out back where I can see you. Supper will be ready soon." Katara replied smiling.

" Okay!" He shouted happily on his way out the door.

Katara resumed what she was doing, stopping every once-in-a-while to peer out the window to check on Tenzin. She chuckled lightly as she watched him chase a baby kangaroo-cat around the yard, giggling with glee.

Tenzin chased the kangaroo-kitten until it scampered up a tree and perched on one of the highest limbs, then stood at the base of the tree trying to coax it to come down. When suddenly a filthy hand covered his mouth from behind and he was swept off his feet. He struggled violently against his unknown attacker, but was unable to free himself or scream for help. " Keep quiet and stop fightin' and you won't get hurt." He heard a gruff voice say quietly in his ear and he did as he was told, the tears streaming down his face as he prayed for his mother to rescue him.

Sokka stepped on to the front porch and started to open the front door when he caught a glimpse of something or _someone_ out of the corner of his eye, lurking in the bushes on the west side of the house. Slowly he lowered the bags he was carrying and quietly placed them on the porch, then assumed a crouching position to avoid being seen as he removed his boomerang from its leather sheath. Silently and stealthily he made his way to the west side of the house and then toward the back when he wasn't able to find the prowler in the bushes where he had initially seen him. Peering around the corner of the house toward the back he spotted two men sneaking out of the yard and one of them was carrying a bundle or something. No,_ someone_!

" Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted then sprung into action, quickly launching his boomerang at the man next to the abductor clocking him in the back of the head and knocking him out cold. Then, as he regained his posture he was suddenly overwhelmed by an sharp, burning pain to the back of his head and everything faded to black as he slumped to the ground.

That was all the distraction Tenzin needed and he clamped his teeth down hard on the hand covering his mouth, causing his abductor to release his hold on him.

"_ Ow_! Why you little..." Kazuo exclaimed as he withdrew his hand.

Tenzin dropped to the ground then quickly righted himself with airbending, forming an airscooter and zipping away from his attacker at a high rate of speed. Only to colloid with another man, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

" Get 'em!" Hachiro shouted, as the remaining men dashed toward them.

Tenzin jumped to his feet and quickly took his stance and launched a fierce blast of wind at the oncoming men, knocking them off their feet. Then continued his attack on each one of them as they tried to stand up, while he dodged the man he had collided with.

Katara heard a commotion in the back yard and ran to the window, then rushed out the back door when she realized that her son was under attack, with Suki close behind.

" Katara, what's going on?" Suki shouted as she raced after her friend.

" Someone's attacking Tenzin!" Katara shouted as she ran in to the back yard. Suddenly realizing that she didn't have her waterskin, her eyes quickly searched the yard looking for any water she could find while Suki launched an attack on the first assailant she came to. Finally locating a wooden pail that she used to water the flowers, Katara streamed the water out of the bucket and quickly launched a waterwhip at the man chasing her son but was knocked down by one of the other men, missing her mark, and the water crashed down on the ground next to him.

Tenzin was rapidly firing air blasts at multiple attackers when he heard water crashing down behind him and spun around toward the sound, only to see one of the men lunging directly at him. In a split second reaction he quickly swept his hand toward the ground then in the direction of his attacker, launching the pooled water off the ground at the man in a forceful wave that knocked him off his feet and slammed him face first into the ground.

Katara laid stunned on the ground as she watched her son waterbend and knock his attacker out cold. She couldn't believe her eyes. ' _Did he just... no way... that's impossible_!' She thought as she watched him resume his airbending assault until he and Suki had all of them laying unconscious on the ground. Suki raced to her husbands side as he started to stir.

" Momma! Are you okay?" Tenzin exclaimed with terror in his eyes as he raced to his mothers side.

" I'm fine, sweetie. Are you okay?" Katara asked when he reached her.

" I'm okay." He said out of breath, while his mother got to her feet.

" Tenzin, I saw you waterbend! How did you do that?" Katara exclaimed incredulously, still unable to wrap her head around it.

" I don't know, momma. I got scared and it just happened." He said shrugging his shoulders, not really understanding the significance of what he had done.

Suki and a slightly groggy Sokka approached them as they spoke, neither of them having witnessed Tenzins amazing feat.

" Are you guys alright?" Sokka asked.

" We're fine, Sokka. How about you?" Katara asked her brother with concern.

" I'm okay." Sokka replied.

" I'm going to get help before these guys come to." Suki said, then she quickly ran toward the nearest neighbors house.

" Good idea." Sokka said as his wife left them to get help.

" Who are these guys, Sokka? And what did they want with Tenzin?" Katara asked as she surveyed the attackers laying on the ground.

" I'm not for sure, but I think some of these guys were the pirates we ran in to a few years ago. The ones you stole the waterbending scroll from." Sokka said. " And as for what they wanted with Tenzin... I don't know. Revenge against you or Aang, maybe. Or maybe they wanted to ransom him for money or something, who knows." He added shrugging his shoulders.

" We need to send a hawk to the Fire Nation to tell Aang what happened. He'd want to know about this." Katara said.

" Ummm... yeah..._ sure_... I'll do that once we get these guys locked up." Sokka said nervously, hoping his sister didn't notice his sudden apprehension.

Tenzin trotted across the yard then returned with something in his hand. " Here, Unca Sokka." He said as he handed his uncle his boomerang.

" _Boomerang_! Thanks, little buddy!" Sokka exclaimed with delight, taking his cherished boomerang from the boys hand then holding it close to his heart.

" You're welcome." Tenzin said smiling brightly.

" Sokka... Tenzin used waterbending to take out one of those men." Katara said in a serious tone.

" Say _what_? That's impossible!" Sokka said in disbelief. " Are you sure? Maybe it just looked like he did." He added.

" I'm sure, Sokka. I saw him do it." Katara said.

" Katara, that's _impossible_. No one has ever been able to bend more than one element before, except The Avatar..._ ever_." Sokka replied.

" I'm telling you, Sokka. _Tenzin_ can_ waterbend_... I _saw_ it. And he_ knows _he did it." Katara said vehemently.

" How_ can _he? It's just_ not possible_, Katara." Sokka said with determination.

" Yes it _is_." Katara argued.

" Is _not_." Sokka retorted.

" I did it, Unca Sokka. I don't know_ how_... it just happened 'cause I got scared." Tenzin interjected, silencing the siblings.

" Tenzin... Are you one-hundred percent _sure_?" Sokka asked.

Tenzin just nodded in reply, and Sokka stared at him dumbfounded for several minutes.

" I don't understand... how is that possible?" Sokka mumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

" I don't understand how it's possible either, Sokka... but it is. Tenzin can bend_ two _elements." Katara said.

Just then, Suki returned with their neighbors and the Kyoshi Warriors and they bound the hands and feet of the unconscious men on the ground with rope. Then loaded them in to an ostrich-horse drawn wagon to be transported to the local prison.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada... yada...**

Authors note: Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, everyone. I'm working so much overtime right now, I barely have time for anything else. I'll update as often as I can, thanks for being patient. : )

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Aang left for Kyoshi Island the minute he received word that there had been trouble, although, he hadn't finished Katara's necklace. His family was more important, and the necklace would just have to wait. Not wanting to alarm Hakoda, he made up a flimsy excuse for his early departure and told him that he would contact him soon. Sokka's message was vague and he only knew that whatever happened involved Tenzin, and that was enough. When he arrived at the cottage on Kyoshi, he landed Appa in the front yard and dismounted quickly then went to the front door and knocked loudly. Never having been to the cottage '_officially_' he didn't feel right just barging in.

Katara's face lit up as she lunged forward and threw her arms around Aang's neck when she answered the door and realized who their visitor was, shouting with delight_ and _relief. " Oh Aang! I'm so glad you're _here_!" She exclaimed.

" Me too. I missed you guys." Aang replied softly, squeezing her tightly.

" Um... Katara? Can I come in?" He asked after a few minutes in her arms, still standing on the porch.

" Oh, yeah... sorry." She said sheepishly, gesturing for him to enter.

Sokka and Suki were seated on the couch when he entered, while the children played quietly on the floor. Tenzin turned toward the door when he heard it shut, then smiled brightly and squealed with glee as jumped up and ran to Aang then jumped in to his arms. " DADDY!" He shouted happily.

" Hey there little guy." Aang said smiling brightly, lifting his son up and hugging him tightly.

" Come on daddy... come and see what me and Kya are making!" Tenzin said squirming out of his fathers grasp and down to the floor, then grabbing Aang's hand and pulling him over to where his cousin was sitting.

" Oh, okay." Aang replied, following along behind him.

" Tenzin, I'm sure daddy would love to see what your making, but he has just arrived and we need to discuss a few things. Why don't you take your cousin and - " Katara said.

" _I know_,_ I know_, go in the other room so you '_grown-ups_' can talk." Tenzin said grumpily. " Come on _Kya_." He added as he clumsily picked up his cousin and left the room.

" Hey guys." Aang said, waving to Sokka and Suki.

" Hey Aang." Sokka and Suki replied simultaneously.

" Have a seat, Aang." Katara said gesturing toward one of the chairs, then sat down in the chair next to him.

" What's going on guys?" Aang asked curiously.

" Well, the trip home was pretty uneventful, but after we got home... someone tried to kidnap Tenzin." Katara said matter-of-factly.

" _WHAT_?" Aang exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

" Calm down, he's fine. They didn't succeed." Sokka said putting his hands up.

" What? Who? Why?" Aang quickly blurted out. " Were they Ozai's supporters?" He added.

" No, apparently they thought that '_The Avatar's_' kid would bring a hefty price for a ransom." Sokka replied calmly, hoping that his tone might settle Aang down a bit. Katara sat nervously wringing her hands, glad that her brother had taken the lead to tell Aang what happened.

" Who was it?" Aang asked with a scowl on his face as he paced back and forth.

" I recognized a few of them, they were some of the pirates we encountered when Katara took that waterbending scroll." Sokka said.

" _Pirates_! How _dare_ they? Take me to them!" Aang shouted angrily, stopping dead in his tracks and facing Sokka.

" Calm down, Aang. They're in custody. Don't go flying off half-cocked." Sokka said calmly.

" _What_? There gonna wish they were _dead_ when_ I'm _through with them!" Aang shouted angrily, glaring at Sokka.

" I know how you must feel, Aang - " Sokka said, but was cut off mid-sentence.

" You have no _idea_ how I feel! It wasn't_ your _kid that they tried to kidnap!" Aang exclaimed angrily.

"_ No_, it _wasn't_! But he's _my_ nephew!" Sokka shouted angrily back at him.

Aang looked at Sokka with astonishment for a few seconds, then with shame. " I'm... I'm... sorry, Sokka. I didn't mean it like that, I know you care about Tenzin." He stammered.

" It's okay, Aang, you have every right to be upset. I just think that you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret." Sokka replied, regaining his composure.

" Okay, okay. Tell me what happened." Aang said putting his hands up in defeat, then sitting back down.

" Well, Tenzin was outside playing in the back yard when these goons snuck up on him and nabbed him. I came home and saw someone lurking in the bushes and went after the guy, but one of his buddies saw me and got me from behind and knocked me out." Sokka said. " But, Katara and Suki saw what was going down, and sprung in to action. Wiped 'em all out while I was unconscious." He added proudly.

" With Tenzin's help, he was amazing! You should have seen what he did!" Suki added grinning widely, but Katara shot her a dirty look and she quickly shut her mouth.

" Really? What'd he do?" Aang asked Suki curiously.

" Um, guys... I think maybe Aang and I need to talk alone, now." Katara said.

" Oh, okay. Sure." Suki said standing up.

" Yeah, okay. I'll see ya later, Aang. Glad you're back, buddy." Sokka said smiling as he stood up.

" Glad to _be _back, buddy." Aang said smiling. " See you guys later." He added as Sokka and Suki left the room.

" What's up, Katara?" Aang asked, looking concerned, when Sokka and Suki were out of the room.

" Aang, something else happened. Nothing bad, so don't freak out." Katara said. " Tenzin did something... incredible. I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it myself." She added.

" What'd he do, Katara?" He asked curiously.

" Well, he was fighting off the pirates, too... using his airbending, and doing an amazing job I might add." She said. " But... then... he used... waterbending, Aang." She added.

" Wh - _what_?" He asked dumbfounded.

" Well, you see, I sent a waterwhip at this guy that was about to attack Tenzin, but got knocked down by another guy so I missed him... and Tenzin... just... sent a wave of water at him... and wiped him out." She said.

" But... that's not... that's_ impossible_, Katara. No one can bend more than one element except '_The Avatar_'. You must have been mistaken." He said skeptically.

" _No_, Aang... I _saw_ it. And he_ told _us he did it." She replied.

" But... I don't understand... how is that_ possible_?" He asked.

" I don't know. I was hoping maybe _you_ could answer that." She said.

" But... _me_? How would _**I **_know? It's not like this has ever happened _before_." He said defensively.

" I know... I just thought maybe you might have_ some _idea why." She said.

" Not a clue, I didn't even think it was _possible_." He replied incredulously.

" Well, _apparently_ it_ is_." She replied.

" _Apparently_." He said.

" So, how do we find out?" She asked.

" Huh? Oh, I guess I could take a trip to the spirit world to see what I can find out. Are you _sure_ he used waterbending?" He queried, cocking an eyebrow.

" I'm _sure_, Aang." She said annoyed.

" Okay. But, I want to talk to Tenzin, first." He said.

" Okay, I'll go get him." She said, then got up and left the room and returned a few minutes later with Tenzin.

" Tenzin, come here for a minute, I want to talk to you about something." Aang said.

" Okay." Tenzin replied then went over to his father, who promptly lifted him up to sit on his lap.

" Tenzin, momma told me that you used waterbending to fight off one of the bad guys that attacked you the other day... Is that true?" Aang asked.

" Yeah." Tenzin replied matter-of-factly.

" Do you know how? Did you know that you could do that?" Aang asked.

" I don't know how, daddy. I didn't know I could do _that_, but I knew that I felt close to the water." Tenzin replied.

" Close? What do you mean?" Aang asked curiously.

" Like it was part of me." Tenzin said.

" I see. Have you ever tried to waterbend before?" Aang asked.

" No. Well... sometimes I make waves in my bath for my boats." Tenzin said shrugging his shoulders.

" Waves? Really? When? I thought we were always with you when you were in the bath." Aang said.

" Yeah, but you and momma talk alot." Tenzin said. " So, I play." He added.

" Interesting... Thanks Tenzin, you can go play now if you like." Aang said.

" Will you come and play with me, daddy?" Tenzin pleaded, giving Aang his 'puppy-dog-eyes'.

" In a bit. I have something I need to do first, okay?" Aang replied.

" Okay." Tenzin said dejected, then climbed off of his fathers lap and left the room.

Katara sat quietly throughout the conversation between Aang and Tenzin, only half-listening to what was said. Her mind was on her recent episodes of nausea and vomiting and her missed cycle. She wasn't certain if she was actually pregnant, yet, but thought that now wasn't the time to tell Aang about her suspicions. They had other things to deal with right now, like getting to the bottom of Tenzin's mysterious ability to bend air _and_ water.

" Katara?" Aang asked.

" Huh? Did you say something, Aang?" She asked, snapping back to reality.

" Um... yeah. I asked you if you've ever noticed Tenzin making waves in his bath before." He replied.

" Oh, no... I haven't. Why, did he say he did?" She asked.

" Um... yeah, haven't you been listening?" He asked incredulously.

" Oh... sorry. I guess I was thinking about something else." She said sheepishly.

" What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

" Oh, nothing important. So, what did Tenzin say about making waves in his bath?" She asked, quickly trying to change the subject. Aang looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then just shrugged it off.

" Well, he said that he felt like water was 'part of him', and that he sometimes makes waves for his boats in the bath." He answered, slightly annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

" Hmmm... I never noticed him doing that, did you?" She asked.

" No, he said that we talk alot and that's when he would do it. I guess to entertain himself while we talked." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

" So... what do you think?" She asked.

" I'm not sure what to think, really. But at least now I know that he really _can_ waterbend, or at least he _thinks_ he can." He said.

" How many times do I have to_ tell _you, Aang? He _can_. I_ saw _him do it. And since_** I **_was the only other waterbender _around_, I know no one _else_ did it." She said irritated.

" I know, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to make of this. I think I need to go to the spirit world to see if I can find out anything." He said.

" I agree. Do you want to get washed up for supper while I go help Suki finish cooking?" She asked.

" No, I think I'll go to the spirit world now. I won't be long, I promise." He said, then stood up and helped her to her feet then kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless as he opened the door and went outside.

The sun had set and the stars were shining brightly in the twilight sky as Aang walked down to the beach. He found a spot near the edge of the water, then sat down on the sand and closed his eyes and assumed the lotus position to meditate. Soon after, his tattoos began to glow and he found himself being transported into the spirit realm, but was disappointed to find that no one was there waiting to greet him. He wandered around a bit looking for someone that might be able to help him, or at least tell him who could, and was startled by a familiar female voice behind him.

" Hello, Aang." She said smiling, as Aang spun around to face her.

" Yue... Hey, you scared me." Aang replied, chuckling nervously.

" I'm sorry. What brings you here, Aang?" Yue asked.

" Well, Yue... it's Tenzin. Apparently he's able to bend air, _and _water. I was hoping that I might be able to find out how that could be possible." Aang replied.

" I see... my, my... so soon. How unexpected." Yue said smiling softly.

" So soon? What do you mean, _so_ _soon_?" Aang asked confused.

" It's just that, we weren't expecting that he would show his... _talent_... so _soon_." Yue replied.

" You mean that you _knew_ that he would be able waterbend? And who's_ we_?" Aang asked.

" Hello, Aang. It's good to see you again." A handsome young man with jet black hair said with a smile as he joined them, seeming to emerge from the mist out of nowhere.

" Um... _hello_. Do I know you?" Aang asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow.

" Yes, you do. We were once united as one." The mysterious stranger replied, smiling softly as he took Yue's hand in his.

" Huh? _United_?" Aang asked confused.

" Yes... I am La, the Spirit of the Ocean." The man replied.

" La?_ Oh_! The siege at the North Pole!" Aang exclaimed with revelation, smacking his palm on his forehead.

" Yes." La replied smiling.

" So, you knew that Tenzin would be able to waterbend,_ too_?" Aang asked.

" You could say that." La said chuckling lightly.

" But,_ how_? Why is he able to do it?" Aang asked.

" We were once one, Aang. I am a part of you, and you are a part of me." La replied.

" I don't understand." Aang said confused.

" I am the Spirit of the Ocean, Aang, and when our spirits united at the North Pole, a part of my spirit was left with you and a part of yours with me. And because of this, you were able to give your son the gift of the ocean... the gift of waterbending." La said smiling. " I'm sure that his mother had something to do with it, too, though." He added chuckling.

" I have part of your spirit... in _me_?" Aang asked incredulously.

" Yes, Aang. Our spirits will forever be bound." La replied.

" I see. How come I never knew you were... you know... _with _me?" Aang asked curiously.

" I think, subconsciously, you knew. Did you not wonder why your waterbending abilities were far more advanced than your other aquired bending abilities?" La asked.

" Well, yeah... I guess so. But, I always thought it was because of my special... um... bond with Katara, maybe... I guess." Aang said shrugging his shoulders.

" I'm sure your bond with Katara is strong, but that was not the reason for it." La said.

" Well, okay... thanks, then... I guess." Aang said sheepishly.

" You're welcome, then... I guess." La said laughing, and Yue and Aang laughed with him.

" This is a blessing, Aang, and shall most likely never occur again." Yue said when the laughter subsided, and Aang nodded in understanding.

" We must go now, Aang. It was good to see you again." La said smiling softly.

" Yeah, you too. Thanks." Aang replied smiling.

" You're welcome." La replied, as he and Tui (Yue) turned to walk away hand-in-hand.

" Aang?" Yue said as she stopped and turned to face him.

" Yeah?" Aang replied.

" Tell Sokka... That I'm glad that he's happy. He and Suki have a beautiful daughter, and we're expecting big things from her." Yue said smiling, then turned around and disappeared with La into the mist.

Moments later, when Aang opened his eyes, he found himself back on the beach on Kyoshi Island. Grinning, he airbended himself to his feet and quickly headed back to the cottage, eager to tell the others what he had learned in the spirit world. " Hey guys." He said when he entered the kitchen.

" Hey... how'd it go?" Katara asked smiling as she turned to greet him.

" _Great_!" Aang replied grinning widely. " I found out why Tenzin can waterbend." He added.

" _Really_?" Katara, Sokka, and Suki exclaimed simultaneously.

" Really." Aang replied smugly.

" _Well_, are you going to tell us?" Katara asked excitedly.

" Yeah... after supper." Aang said casually, grinning.

" _Aang_!" Katara shouted, lightly smacking his arm.

" _Okay_,_ okay_... " Aang said laughing. " Well, _apparently_, unbeknownst to me, _La_, the Spirit of the Ocean... " He added before he was cut off.

" Yeah, yeah... get _on _with it." Suki said excitedly.

" _Alright_... Like I was _saying_... " Aang said annoyed, as Suki rolled her eyes. " _La_, the Spirit of the Ocean, left a part of his spirit with me when we united at the North Pole... during the siege... and I left a part of my spirit with him. And because of this, I was able to pass the gift of waterbending to my son... _our_ son... with Katara's help, of course." He added.

"_ Wow_... that's _amazing_." Suki said with awe.

"_ Sweet_... Will _all_ of your kids be able to bend both elements?" Sokka asked incredulously.

" You know, you sound more like Toph every day." Suki said to her husband laughing, and everyone started laughing with her.

" Gee, I don't know. Maybe... I guess they could." Aang said when the laughter subsided, shrugging his shoulders. " Oh... no... wait a minute... Yue said that this would most likely never occur again, said it was a blessing." He added.

" You talked to _Yue_?" Sokka asked excitedly. " Did she ask about me?" He added eagerly, while Suki frowned.

" Um... sort of... She said to tell you that she's glad that you're happy, and that you and Suki have a beautiful daughter." Aang said uneasily, sensing Suki's discomfort. " Oh, and that they will be expecting '_big things_' from Kya." He added smiling.

"_ Really_? _Awesome_! Our little Kya's practically got a blessing from the Spirit of the Moon, herself, baby!" Sokka said to his wife with pride, grinning widely. Suki smiled softly in return, realizing that his love for her and their daughter had replaced any feelings that he once had for Yue, and wondering what she might have meant by '_big things_'.

" Momma, can we eat now? I'm hungry." Tenzin whined, not really understanding exactly what everyone was talking about.

Everyone burst into laughter as Tenzin stood there confused about what he said that they all found so incredibly hilarious.

" Yes, sweetie... we can eat now." Katara said to the confused boy, giggling.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, had a lot going on. I hope to update more often if time allows. Thanks for being patient!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Everyone chatted excitedly throughout supper after learning why Tenzin was able to bend water as well as air, except for Katara who seemed unusually quiet and had barely touched her food. Suki had all but forgotten about Sokka's gleeful reaction when he found out that Aang had spoken to Yue, and was enthusiastically planning Kya's training with the Kyoshi Warriors, and was even considering allowing Sokka to train her in the ways of the sword when she was old enough to wield one, of course.

" Katara? Are you okay? You've barely touched your food." Aang whispered with a concerned look on his face, gently squeezing her hand.

" Yeah... I'm fine. Just a bit tired... with all of the excitement and all." She assured him with a weak smile, knowing very well that she felt anything _but _fine. She had been stifling the urge to vomit the entire meal.

" You sure? You look kinda pale." Aang replied quietly.

" _Positive_." She said smiling brighter and with more enthusiasm, then she took a bite of her noodles to reassure him. Seconds later she stopped chewing and her eyes grew wide as she quickly jumped up from the table and bolted out of the room, knocking her chair over in the process.

" _Katara_!" Aang shouted as he raced after her, finding her kneeling in the middle of the back yard ferociously expelling the contents of her stomach into a wooden bucket poised in front of her.

" Katara? What's wrong? You are_ not _okay... maybe I should take you into the village to see a doctor." Aang said anxiously, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand to see if she was feverish.

" _No_! I mean... I'm okay... _really_, Aang. I've just got a touch of the flu or something, I'll be fine." She said reassuringly, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

" I don't know... you don't_ look _fine." He replied furrowing his brow as he helped her to her feet.

" Really, Aang, I'll be _fine_. I think I've just let myself get run down with everything that's happened. After a good nights sleep, I'll be as good as new... _really_." She said weakly, not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself, and still _very_ nauseous.

" Well... okay, but you're going straight to bed." He said with conviction as he swept her off of her feet and carried her back in to the house, then stopped in the middle of the living room. " Um... Katara... Where exactly _is_ your room?" He asked sheepishly.

" Oh... it's down the hall, the last one on the right." She replied, still fighting the urge to vomit. She was pretty sure she knew what was causing the nausea and vomiting, but wasn't quite ready to enlighten the others yet.

Aang made his way down the hallway to Katara's room and gently placed her in the middle of the bed, then removed her shoes and helped her out of her dress until she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. Despite the fact that in all probability she was pregnant with their second child, she still blushed at her nakedness in front of him.

Aang pulled the covers down to allow her to slip beneath them, then covered her up and walked into the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later with a pitcher of water, a cup, and a wash basin. Then proceeded to gently wash her face with the warm water. She knew that he had used firebending to heat the water, because he had returned so quickly and smiled softly at his tenderness and concern for her.

* * *

" You think we should go check on Katara?" Sokka asked his wife in between bites. " She looked pretty green around the gills when she ran out of here." He added, then took a huge bite of noodles.

" No... I think she'll be fine, Aang's with her." Suki said, trying to hide her suspicions concerning Katara's abrupt departure from the dinner table. She had thought that she heard Katara in her bathroom vomiting early that morning when she went to see if she was ready for breakfast, but had decided that it was probably her imagination and shrugged it off. But now she was beginning to wonder if there was something that she was hiding from them, since the only time she had ever seen Katara vomit was when she was pregnant with Tenzin. '_ Surely not_... ' She thought to herself with a quirky grin on her face.

" What?" Sokka asked, noticing his wife's expression.

" What do you mean, what?" Suki asked innocently.

" What's with that look on your face? What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow.

" I'm not _up_ to _anything_. I was just _thinking _about something." Suki said with her brow furrowed, trying to look offended by his presumption.

" Well,_ then_, what were you _thinking_ about?" He asked suspiciously.

" Oh... _um_... I was thinking about... what... Yue meant when she said they were expecting '_ great things' _from Kya. You think she'll be a bender?" Suki replied, trying to sound convincing.

" _Wow_! I never thought of_ that_!" Sokka exclaimed. " You think she'll be an earthbender, or a waterbender?" He asked excitedly.

" Well, I suppose it's possible she could be either one since there are waterbenders in your family, and earthbenders in mine." Suki said.

" _Sweet_! Maybe she'll be _both_ since me and Y- " Sokka said, stopping himself before he finished his sentence.

Suki shot him a dirty look, knowing _exactly_ what he was about to say. " I doubt it." She said irritated.

Sokka just grinned weakly then focused his attention on the food in front of him, tearing into it with renewed vigor.

" Suki, I... " He started to say after a few minutes of silence, but was abruptly cut off.

" Shut it, _Sokka_!" Suki shouted angrily as she shoved away from the table, then stood up and stormed out of the room.

Sokka quickly followed, only to have their bedroom door slammed in his face when he reached their room. " Suki... _come on_... I only meant -" He said woefully, but was once again cut off.

" I _said_, _**SHUT IT**_!" Suki shouted angrily.

Sokka leaned forward and rested his forehead against the door, silently berating himself as he listened to his wife's muffled sobs behind their locked bedroom door.

* * *

Early the next morning Suki made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast, her eyes still puffy from crying most of the night before. As much as she tried to convince herself that Sokka loved her and _only_ her, there was still the nagging suspicion that he still had feelings for Yue deep in the recesses of her mind. She was suddenly brought back to reality as Katara entered the kitchen from the rear door leading to the back yard.

" Oh... Hi, S-Suki. I didn't think anyone w-would be up... yet." Katara stammered. " You look _terrrible_, what's wrong?" She added with concern, walking over to her friend and placing her arm around her. Suki didn't answer and immediately started sobbing.

" Let me _guess_... my _brother_ has something to do with it. What'd he do_ this _time?" Katara asked angrily.

" N-Nothing... " Suki sobbed.

" Yeah, well it doesn't _sound_ like nothing!" Katara replied harshly. " He didn't hit you or anything did he? Cause I'll waterwhip him a new a- " She added.

" _No_! Nothing like_ that_!" Suki interjected. " Sokka would _never_ do anything like that!" She added quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Come on, tell me what happened." Katara said softly as she pulled a chair away from the table for her friend, then sat in the one next to her.

" Well, after you ran out during supper last night... me and Sokka were talking about Kya... wondering if she could be a bender or something... cause of what Yue said to Aang about them expecting '_ great things' _from her and all." Suki said sniffling. " And Sokka said he wondered if she would be able to bend earth _and _water since him and Yue... well, you know." She added tearfully.

" _He is such a __**jerk**_! I can't_ believe _him... He actually said that?" Katara shouted angrily.

" Well... _sort _of. He stopped himself before he said her... _name_." Suki said sadly.

" You just wait 'til I get ahold of him!" Katara exclaimed, then sat fuming for several minutes before Suki spoke, breaking the silence.

" Katara... are you... _you know_... _**pregnant**_?" She asked curiously.

"_ Huh_?" Katara asked, dumbfounded by the abrupt change of topic.

" _Are you_? I heard you vomiting yesterday morning, and I suspect that's why you ran out in the middle of supper last night, am I right?" Suki queried.

" Uh... oh... well... um..." Katara stammered, unable to answer.

" _Come on, _Katara, it's_ me_. There's only one other time you vomited like that, and you know when_ that _was." Suki said matter-of-factly.

" I _think_ so." Katara said softly.

" _For real_? _**Seriously**_? That's_ awesome_!" Suki shouted happily hugging her friend. " I'll bet Aang is _smitten_!" She added enthusiastically.

" _Ssshhhhhhh_! Keep your voice down!" Katara said under her breath. " He doesn't_ know_!" She added.

" _What_? You're _kidding_ me! Why _not_?" Suki asked in a hushed tone.

" _Because_... I don't know... I'm _afraid_." Katara replied, biting her lower lip nervously.

" Of _what_?" Suki asked.

" What if he doesn't _want_ another child? What if he's not _ready _for that?" Katara asked frantically.

" Well, I'd say he shoulda thought of _that_ before he started plowin' your field every - Hey,_ Aang_!" Suki shouted as Aang appeared in the kitchen doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes. " Good morning... there... _buddy_..." She added nervously.

" Good morning... _buddy_?" Aang replied, cocking one eyebrow and stopping abruptly in the doorway.

" _Psssst_... Hey,_ Aang_... you think it's safe for me to go in there?" Sokka whispered from behind him.

"_ Huh_? Why_ wouldn't _it be?" Aang whispered over his shoulder.

" Suki and me got in to a fight last night. Does she look... _mad_?" Sokka whispered nervously.

" No, she looks like she's up to something if you ask me." Aang replied quietly as he eyed the girls suspiciously, but loud enough for them to hear.

" Why don't we get started on breakfast, _Suki_?" Katara said smiling, quickly getting up from her seat.

" Yeah, why _don't _we?" Suki replied smiling brightly, following Katara's lead.

* * *

After breakfast the girls washed the dishes while Aang and Tenzin practiced airbending in the back yard, with a few beginning waterbending moves that Tenzin attempted with some difficulty. It was apparent that airbending was his dominant skill, as he fumbled through the waterbending moves without successfully completing them. Sokka was a few yards away showing Kya some simple moves with his sword as she sat completely oblivious to what he was doing, quietly chattering to a beetle that she had found nearby. Katara and Suki joined them in the back yard once the dishes were dried and put away.

" Would you like some help showing Tenzin some waterbending moves, Aang?" Katara asked with a sly grin. Then she kissed him on the cheek, causing Aang to blush a deep shade of crimson which Katara found absolutely adorable.

" Are you sure you're up to it? How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

" I feel fine. I told you that all I needed was a good night's sleep." She replied.

" Well, then, I suppose so." Aang said. " I'll leave things in your capable hands, _Sifu Katara_." He said softly in her ear in a deep, sexy voice. Then planted a hot, steamy kiss on the side of her neck, causing Katara to shiver, then he turned and walked away.

" Hey! Where are you going?" She shouted to his retreating form.

" I've got something to do!" He shouted over his shoulder, grinning mischieviously.

" Like, what?" She shouted, giggling.

" All in due time, my love!" He shouted back, smiling widely. " All in due time." He said out loud to himself as he started jogging, it was about time he finished that betrothal necklace.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Aang worked diligently on Katara's necklace until well in to the early morning hours. He had found a nice secluded area in the forest next to a bubbling brook leading away from a small waterfall, it was a breathtaking site. He'd have to remember to take Katara there for a picnic sometime, maybe he would even propose to her there. He still hadn't decided how or when he would ask her, but he had decided it would be soon because he had missed so much of Katara and Tenzin's lives already and didn't want to waste any more time. Soon they would be a legitimate family in the eyes of her people, and the world.

* * *

Katara lay awake in the dark, unable to sleep. ' _Where is Aang? What could be so important to keep him out all night? _'She was worried sick,_ literally_. She must have vomited 12 times this evening and was starting to lose weight, which concerned her. ' _I have got to see a doctor to get over this morning sickness._ _This can't be good for the baby. The __**baby... **__How am I going to tell Aang, I should have taken precautions... ' _She thought. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and she could barely make out Aangs form stealthily making his way over to the bed, then removing his robes. Just as he was pulling back the covers to slide in next to her she spoke, " Where have you been all night? I've been worried _sick_."

" Arrrgh! Don't_ do _that! You nearly scared me to death!" He shouted.

" Well then that makes two of us!" She shouted back.

" I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you, you just startled me, that's all. How come you're still awake? I thought you'd be sleeping." He replied.

" I couldn't sleep, I was worried." She said softly.

" I'm sorry, Katara. You should know I wouldn't stay out all night unless it was something very important." He answered softly, brushing her her away from her face gently.

" Well, what was so important that you couldn't have at least told me where you were going?" She asked.

" I can't tell you right now, but trust me, it was very important." He replied. " You'll know soon enough, believe me." He added, kissing her softly.

Katara was about to reprimand him for keeping secrets, but thought about her little secret that she was keeping from him and thought better of it. " I left a plate for you, it's on the table if you're hungry." She said.

" Nah, I'm exhausted. I just want to get some sleep, it'll be daylight soon." He replied. " How are you feeling?" He added.

" I'm fine, thanks." She said. " Oh, we will have to leave for the Fire Nation day after tomorrow to make it to the wedding on time. I've packed a few things for the trip." She added.

" Oh man, the wedding! I nearly forgot about that!" He said, smacking his palm on his forehead. " We have to get them a gift." He added anxiously.

" Don't worry, it's already taken care of. Suki and I went shopping this afternoon and got a beautiful set of - " She said, then realized that Aang was already sound asleep, snoring lightly. She smiled softly, then rolled over to get some sleep herself.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast the gang chatted excitedly about Zuko and Mai's upcoming nuptuals and went over the last minute details in preparation for their departure the following morning, when the conversation was rudely interrupted by a loud belch coming from the doorway to the kitchen.

" Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup... Man that was the worst trip I think I've ever been on." Toph said loudly. " I feel like I just got my butt kicked by a platypus bear." She added wearily.

"_ Toph_!" Everyone shouted happily in unison.

" Yeah, yeah... I'm glad to see you guys, too." Toph replied nonchalantly as everyone ran over to hug her. " Alright already, enough with the hugging... What's for breakfast?" She added.

" Food." Sokka replied sarcastically with a smirk.

" Duh... " Toph said annoyed.

" Please, sit down and have some breakfast and tell us what you've been up to. Where's Haru? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Katara queried with excitement.

" Slow down, sister, one thing at a time." Toph replied with a smile. " Haru's at the academy finishing up a few things, he'll meet us at Zuko's place before the wedding. And I didn't tell you I was comin' cause I wanted to surprise ya... duh." She added sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" You're lucky you made it here before we left, we're heading out in the morning." Sokka said before stuffing his mouth with rice.

" I knew you would still be here, you guys are sooooooooo predictable." Toph replied as she piled her plate full of food, then sat down to eat.

" Yeah, I guess we are." Aang said laughing, and everyone joined him.

* * *

After breakfast Suki and Katara finished the dishes while Toph sat with her feet propped up on the table, leaning back in her chair with her hands behind her head. " Are you guys about done, I'm bored over here."

" Well, if you were helping we would have been done by now." Katara replied irritated.

" Yeah, well I'm not in to all that domestic stuff." Toph replied dryly.

" Yeah, we _noticed_." Katara said sarcastically.

" _Whatever_." Toph replied as the girls put the last of the dishes away then sat down at the table to join her.

" So... Toph... How's it going with you and Haru?" Suki asked.

" It's goin'. He's a good guy." Toph said matter-of-factly.

" Any wedding bells in your future?" Suki asked with anticipation.

" No. Well... he did ask." Toph said quietly.

" _What_?" Suki and Katara shouted incredulously.

" You said _yes_, didn't you?" Katara asked.

" Not really." Toph replied softly.

" What do you mean,_ not really_?" Suki asked before Katara had a chance.

" Well, I sorta... have this... _little problem_." Toph said.

" What _little problem?_" Katara asked.

" I'm pregnant." Toph replied softly, hanging her head.

" _What_!" Both girls shouted in unison.

" You heard me." Toph replied annoyed.

" How's that a problem? It_ is _Haru's baby isn't it?" Katara asked.

" Of _course_ it is!" Toph said angrily.

" I'm sorry, Toph, it's just that... that seems like a very good reason to get married. Does Haru know?" Katara said.

" Yes, he knows." Toph answered flatly.

" Oh, I'll bet he's so excited!" Suki exclaimed grinning and clapping her hands with excitement.

" He is." Toph replied.

" Why won't you accept his proposal, Toph? I don't understand." Katara said with concern.

" _Because_... how am I supposed to know if he really _wants_ to marry me, or if he's just doin' it because it's the _proper_ thing to do.?" Toph replied with frustration.

" Oh, I see. Well, hasn't he told you that he loves you?" Katara asked.

" Well, yeah..." Toph replied.

" Do you love _him_?" Katara asked.

" I think so." Toph said.

" Then what's the problem?" Katara asked.

" You wouldn't understand, Katara." Toph replied.

" Oh, I'll bet she_ would_." Suki said smirking, and Katara shot her a dirtly look.

" What do you mean?" Toph asked.

" Nothing." Suki said quickly, looking down at the table in front of her.

" How far along are you, Toph?" Katara asked, trying to redirct the conversation.

" About 2 months, I think." Toph said softly.

" Toph, I _know_ Haru loves you, and if you love_ him_, It shouldn't matter if your pregnant or not." Katara replied.

" Yeah, Toph, say_ yes_." Suki added softly.

" I need to think about it, all of this is happening so fast it's freaking me out." Toph said anxiously.

" Toph... " Katara said softly.

" Yeah." Toph answered.

" I'm pregnant, too." Katara said barely above a whisper. It didn't feel right not telling her best friend when she had just confided in them.

" Wha...? _ Really_?" Toph said with excitement.

" Yeah, _really_." Katara replied smiling.

" Where's Twinkletoes, I gotta congratulate him!" Toph shouted happily.

" Sshhhhhh... Keep it down, he doesn't know yet." Katara whispered.

" What? Why not?" Toph said incredulously.

" I don't know, I'm scared." Katara replied, playing with a lock of her hair nervously.

" Well, aren't you the pot-calling-the-kettle-black." Toph said smirking.

" I know, I know... I'm going to tell him... soon." Katara said.

" You'd better, he deserves to know. Has he popped the question yet?" Toph asked.

" No." Kataral said sadly.

" You're kidding me!" Toph shouted.

" No, I'm not." Katara said.

" Well, as much as he loves you and the little monster, I'm sure he's gonna... any day now." Toph said softly, patting Katara's hand in a sympathetic manner.

" Yeah... Any day now." Suki said.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Aang had nearly finished Katara's betrothal necklace and took advantage of Toph's arrival, knowing that Katara would be occupied for a good hour or two catching up on the latest gossip with the girls. The pendant was ready but he still hadn't decided on how it would be supported, he wanted it to be unique. He had ribbons of different colors, lengths of fine metallic chains, and strips of leather of the finest quality strewn across the bed, placing the polished moonstone pendant on each but not satisfied with any of them. Just as he was about to give up, out of sheer frustration, he saw a delicate silver chain with links just large enough to thread strands of tightly woven silk through them, and he knew just the right silk thread to use. It was cerulean blue, the color of Katara's eyes. He would braid the silk threads and weave them through the links of chain, it would be perfect. The silver lined clouds woven together with the oceans of blue, symbolizing there union. Suddenly his attention focused on the faint footsteps of someone approaching and he hurriedly gathered the items he needed and shoved them in his pocket then quickly grabbed the rest and threw them under the bed and assumed the lotus position as if he had been meditating. A split second later the bedroom door opened and Katara entered the room.

" Oh, I'm sorry Aang, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said, then turned to leave but Aang stopped her.

" It's okay, I was just about to join you guys downstairs." He replied calmly.

" Well if you were planning on catching Toph, you might as well forget about it. She's outside destroying the backyard, determind to teach Kya ' _the fine art of earthbending _' ". Katara said making quotation marks in the air and rolling her eyes. " I mean seriously, Kya can't even walk yet, much less earthbend." She added.

" Well, you never know. Yue did say that they would be expecting great things from Kya. She may surprise us all." Aang replied.

" Yeah... right..._ whatever_." She said sarcastically. " We need to finish packing for the trip. Have you figured out what you're going to wear yet?" She asked.

" Oh... well... not... not really. I thought I'd leave that up to you, you know more about these formal things than I do." Aang said. " Besides, I have a meeting with the village elder, very important... as a matter of fact I'm already late, geez, look at the time. Better get going, see you in a bit." Aang stammered, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out the door.

" What meeting?" Katara shouted after him, but he was already gone. " Yeah, I'll bet he's just making excuses to get out of packing. He_ is _right though, I do know more about these affairs and how to dress appropriately." She said out loud to herself, then went to the closet to find something suitable.

* * *

Aang flew off on his glider to his secret spot and diligently worked on intertwining the chain and silk threads until he was satisfied with its appearance, the gently slipped the pendant onto it and held it up to inspect it. He was completely amazed that he could produce something so beautiful, but it's beauty paled in comparison to the woman that it would adorn.

" I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask her to be my wife and I know just the perfect time to do it." He said out loud to himself grinning.

* * *

Aang returned to the cottage a few hours later and headed toward their room to finish packing, only to find that everything was already packed and sitting by the door.

" How was your _meeting_?" Katara said from behind him, startling him.

" It went well. Everything's in order and we'll leave for the Fire Nation in the morning as planned." Aang replied confidently.

" I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you take our bags out to the stable while I get Tenzin ready for bed." Katara said smiling.

" Sure, less to do in the morning." He replied grinning, then grabbed a couple of bags and headed toward the stables.

* * *

The next morning the gang had a light breakfast, the loaded Appa up for the trip. The extra weight of the luggage and passengers would slow him down a bit, but they should get to the Fire Nation in plenty of time. Aang and Sokka took turns at the reigns and they made as few stops as possible, arriving in the Fire Nation late that evening. They were greeted by one of the house maids who seemed to be in a hurry, apologizing as she bellowed orders to the other staff to show them to their rooms, then flew off in a frenzy. There was utter chaos in the palace as people ran about setting up decorations and preparing for their Fire Lord and Lady's nuptials.

The girls caught up with Ty Lee and Mai after they got settled in, and Mai was so nervous she was as white as a sheet and looked like she could vomit at any moment. Everyone tried their best to calm her down and reassure her that everything would be perfect, with little effect. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Zuko, Aang and Sokka were in the study with a similar situation. Zuko was pacing back and forth spouting out anything and everything that could possible go wrong.

" What if I can't remember what I'm supposed to say?" He said nervously. " Or trip and fall flat on my face?" He said becoming more anxious by the minute.

" Here... drink this." Sokka said as he handed Zuko a goblet. Which Zuko took and drank without question.

" What'd ya give him?" Aang whispered to Sokka.

" Just a little of my own special elixer." Sokka whispered grinning, and five minutes later Zuko was out cold.

" Geez, what's in that stuff?" Aang asked dumbfounded.

" It's a secret. I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya." Sokka said laughing, and Aang joined him.

* * *

Meanwhile Mai was so anxious it was driving the girls crazy. Ty Lee finally punched a few pressure points in just the right places and she dropped to the floor like a rag doll.

" Sorry guys, it had to be done. It was _us_ or _her_." Ty Lee said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Finally, the day had come. Mai and Zuko would be wed in one hour, and both of them were surprisingly calm. Haru had made it in early that morning and finally the gang was together again.

Aang was Zuko's best man, and Sokka a groomsman. The three of them stood at the front of the chapel in their finest linen suits. Katara had chosen well, Aang looked amazing in his gold linen suit, which had not gone unnoticed by almost every female in attendance.

Finally, the Fire Nations national anthem began and Katara entered the chapel and headed down the isle toward the men. Aang's jaw dropped open when he saw her, he had never seen her look more beautiful. Following slowly behind her was Ty Lee, the maid of honor, aslo looking quite radiant.

Zuko's palms began to sweat and he thought he might pass out as Mai entered the chapel, but just one look at his beautiful bride put all his worries to rest. Her fire red gown with gold lace and gems on the bodice and sleeves complemented her complexion and she looked absolutely gorgeous. And, for the first time that anyone could remember, she was smiling brightly.

The ceremony was specific to Fire Nation customs and both Zuko and Mai performed the marriage ritual flawlessly. Iroh was seated in the front row behind Zuko and a single tear ran down each of his cheeks as he smiled softly. His nephew was like a son to him and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

After the ceremony everyone filed in to the banquet hall for a feast fit for a king. Midway through the meal, Aang stood and tapped his spoon on his crystal goblet to gather everyone's attention, it was customary for the best man to propose a toast to the newlyweds. Once the crowd quieted Aang began.

" I would like to propose a toast to the newly wed Fire Lord and Lady. As the Avatar I give my blessing to this union... and as a friend I wish them a life full of love and happiness. To Zuko and Mai... may their love remain strong, and their leadership bring peace and hope for us all." Everyone in the room stood up and the banquet room exploded with applause and cheers. After the room quieted down and everyone returned to their seats, Aang remained standing and began speaking again.

" I have one more wish for this evening and would like to share it with each and every one of you." Then Aang kneeled down on one knee next to Katara's chair and pulled the betrothal necklace from his pocket and held it up in front of her.

" Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said with beaming smile, and the whole room stood again and applauded and cheered, except for Katara. She had a frightened look on her face, then stood up from her chair and ran out of the banquet hall with tears streaming down her face.

The room suddenly became silent and Aang looked stunned and confused for a moment, then slowly stood back up. " Excuse me." He said, then quickly headed off in the direction that Katara had taken.

He found her leaning against the railing of the terrace sobbing, and was confused and wondering what he'd done wrong.

" Katara?" He said softly. " What's wrong? I thought you'd be pleased. Is it the necklace? If you don't like it I can make a new one." He added.

" It's not the necklace Aang." She said between sobs.

" Then what is it? Is it me? Don't you _want_ to marry me?" Aang asked anxiously.

Katara remained silent for a moment, then spoke. " It's not you, Aang. It's me." She said

" I don't understand, what do you mean? " He asked confused.

" I can't marry you without you knowing the truth." She answered sobbing.

" _Truth_... what truth? Have you been _lying_ to me? Don't you _love_ me?" He asked in a choked voice.

" I love you more than anything, always have and always will. But I've been keeping something from you. Something that will effect our future." She answered

" What is it Katara? Whatever it is, we can work it out." He pleaded.

" Aang... " She said.

" Please, tell me what's wrong." He begged.

" I'm... I'm... pregnant." She stammered then began sobbing hysterically.

Aang was dumbfounded and stood in silence for several minutes as he processed what she had said.

" You're... _pregnant_?" He asked softly.

" Yes. I've been hiding it from you for weeks because I didn't know if you wanted another child. And I didn't want you to feel like you had to marry me to protect my honor." She answered whimpering.

" You're pregnant..." Aang said again, then a wide grin spread across his face and he scooped her up and spun around in a circle, repeating " You're pregnant!" excitedly, giggling like a school girl.

" You're... not... mad?" She asked quietly.

" Are you kidding me? This has to be one of the happiest days of my life!" He exclaimed. Then once again he knelt on one knee in front of her and held the necklace out in front of her and asked, " Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" Smiling softly.

"_ Really_? You mean it?" She asked sniffling.

" I've never been more serious about anything else in my life." He replied firmly.

" Yes." She said barely above a whisper.

" Did you say '_ yes' _?" He asked anxiously.

" Yes, Aang, I would be honored to be your wife." She said louder, smiling.

" Woo hoo!" He shouted, then scooped her up and spun around again.

" You've made me the happiest man in the world!" He exclaimed.

" Here, let me put this on you." He said, then swept her hair to one side to fasten the necklace in place. " Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

" Oh Aang, it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen." She said with tears of joy running down her face.

Just then, Sokka and Suki made their way on to the terrace and Sokka asked, " Katara, are you alright? Is everything okay? "

" Sokka, things couldn't be better." She said smiling.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes while she and Aang laughed, which was quite confusing for Sokka and Suki.

" Um... Katara... you wanna tell us what just happened? A few minutes ago you had a look on your face like a rabid badgermole was chasing you, and now you're laughing. Is this some kind of joke? You wanna let_ us _in on it?" Sokka asked.

By now, they were joined on the terrace by Hakoda, Zuko, Mai, Haru and Toph, who was carrying Tenzin.

" Yeah, what's up?" Toph asked, as everyone waited for a reply.

" Oh... um... you see I wasn't expecting Aang to propose to me tonight and I kinda freaked out." Katara said.

" Yeah, we were all there, _remember_?" Toph said sarcastically.

At that point Aang took over. " Katara freaked out because she had something that she'd been hiding from me, and she thought I'd be upset when she told me about it." He said.

" What, the whole pregnant thing?" Toph asked nonchalantly.

" What's a pregnant thing, Aunt Toph?" Tenznin whispered. " I'll tell ya later, kiddo." Toph whispered back.

" You _knew_?" Aang asked dumbfounded looking at Katara slightly annoyed, Katara just shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently.

" Well, _duh_... what do you think girls talk about when they get together, who's a better bender?" Toph retorted.

" Well, I guess I'm just a little disappointed that I wasn't the first to find out, that's all." Aang said downtrodden.

" She just wanted our advice, Aang. She thought you'd be upset about it." Suki said.

At that point, Hakoda walked over to his daughter with a wide grin on his face and hugged her dearly. " I'm so happy for you Katara, and I couldn't be more proud." He said softly.

" Congratulations you two." Mai said smiling. " Yeah, congratulations." Zuko added.

" Well, are ya gonna marry the guy or not?" Sokka asked irritated.

" Yes." Katara said smiling brightly as she held her betrothal necklace up for everyone to see.

" _Wow_, that's a beauty, Aang. Didn't know you had it in ya." Sokka said as he inspected the necklace closely.

" Thanks, Sokka... I_ think_." Aang replied, not quite sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

" Um... guys... not to ruin the moment or anything, but there's a banquet hall full of people wondering what the hell is going on, maybe we ought to go back inside." Zuko said.

" _Oh, no_! I'm _so_ embarrassed, what are we going to tell them?" Katara asked anxiously.

" Don't worry about it, Katara. I'll handle it." Aang replied, then they all filed back in to the banquet room and took their respective seats except for Aang, who remained standing. The quiet murmurs of the crowd hushed as the group reentered the banquet hall and Katara's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but everyone's eyes were trained on the Avatar as they waited for him to speak.

" I would like to apologize for the delay in the festivities this evening, it seems that my proposal of marriage took Lady Katara by surprise, and she needed to leave the room to compose herself before her reply." Aang explained. " And, I am pleased to announce that Lady Katara has accepted my proposal." He added happily, and the crowd stood up and started cheering and applauding with excitement.

After a few minutes Aang raised his hands in front of him, then lowered them in an attempt to calm the crowd. "Please, let us continue our celebration of the union of our Fire Lord and Lady." He said smiling, then took his seat next to his fiance and gently placed his hand on her stomach under the table.

" What is a pregnant thing, Aunt Toph?" Tenzin asked again.

" Well, you see -" Toph started.

" Oh, no, no, no, no... Tenzin, mommy will explain it to you later." Katara interjected, imagining all of the things Toph could possibly say to explain it to him, none of them being appropriate.

* * *

After the celebration had ended, everyone returned to their rooms completely exhausted. Katara put Tenzin to bed then entered the room she shared with Aang, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked deep in thought.

" Aang, is everything okay?" She asked.

" Katara... why were you afraid to tell me you were pregnant? Don't you know how much I love you and Tenzin?" He asked perplexed.

Katara walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, then replied. " I don't know, Aang, I guess for lots of reasons. I mean... after not seeing me for 4 years you find out you have a son that you didn't know about, and you've barely had time to adjust to the idea." She explained. " I thought it might be a bit overwhelming to find out you were going to have another child so soon. _And_... I didn't want you to feel obligated to marry me because I'm pregnant, I wanted it to be because you wanted to." She added.

" Katara, that's all I've _ever_ wanted... since the day we met. To marry you, and have children with you, and grow old together." Aang said softly, taking her hand in his.

" Are _sure_ you're okay with this... with me being pregnant?" She asked.

" Katara, every time we made love, I prayed that we would be blessed with another child. One as wonderful and amazing as Tenzin." He replied. " And it looks like I got my wish." He added smiling softly.

" Oh, Aang..." Katara said before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Aang deepened the kiss and started running his hands up and down her back, then around to cup one of her breasts and began kneading it as he lowered her on to the bed. The kissing became more frantic and they began removing each others clothes until they lay in a pile on the floor next to the bed. Aang positioned himself over her and slid his fingers between her hot, moist folds and gently rubbed the hard nub at the top with his thumb. Katara went wild and grabbed on to his buttocks and pulled him closer, guiding his member to her entrance, then just as he was about to enter her he pulled away abruptly and rolled off of her and lay next to her on the bed breathing heavily.

" Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked confused.

" Should we... I mean... is it _okay_? Will it... hurt the baby?" He asked breathlessly, and Katara giggled softly.

" _What_? I don't know about this... _stuff_." He said defensively.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." She said stiffling a giggle. " It's perfectly fine, Aang. It won't hurt the baby." She added, then slid over and climbed on top of him straddling him, and that was all he could take. He placed one hand behind her head and pulled her into a fiery kiss, and guided his membed into her and began pumping in and out her furiously. It had been quite some time since they've had sex and both of them were going at it hungrily until they both climaxed with an explosion of ecstacy, the waves of pleasure seeming to last forever.

" _Wow_." Katara said breathlessly as she collapsed on to Aangs chest. All Aang could do was nod, and within minutes they were both sound asleep.

* * *

" Momma, I'm hungry." Tenzin said as he poked Katara's shoulder to wake her.

" Hmmf... what?" Katara said sleepily, then her eyes shot wide open as she quickly lifted her head off of the pillow just enough to inspect the linens to make sure that she and Aang were covered appropriately, ' _I'm going to have to remember to lock the door_.' She thought to herself, then dropped her head back on to the pillow sighing with relief and turned to face her son. " Um... okay sweetie. You go to your room and pick out something to wear, and momma will get dressed and come to get you, and we'll see what yummy things we can find for breakfast."

" Okay." Tenzin replied yawning as he turned toward the door.

Once Tenzin had left the room, Katara leaned over and kissed Aang on the shoulder and ran her fingers softly down his arm. " Time to wake up sleepyhead." She said softly in his ear.

A slight grin appeared on Aangs face and he flipped over and rolled her onto her back then slid on top of her and began kissing her neck, making his way down to her chest.

" _Aang_... " Katara said giggling softly. " Cut it out, Tenzin's been in here already and thank goodness we didn't give him an eyefull." She added.

" We _really_ need to remember to lock the door." Aang said laughing, then rolled on to his back and placed his hands behind his head on the pillow. " Sorry about last night." He said.

" Sorry? For what?" She asked puzzled.

" Well... for... _you know_... not lasting very long. I couldn't help it, sorry." He replied.

" Well neither could_ I_, it was long enough, _trust me_." She said grinning.

" Tonight it will be _way_ better, trust _me_." He replied with a sly grin.

" I'm gonna hold you to that, mister." She said as she got up and gathered their clothes from the floor and piled them on the end of the bed, then went to the closet to find something to wear.

Aang raised his head up and watched her as she walked away swaying her hips seductively. " You are _sooooo_ beautiful." He said softly, then got up and followed her to the closet and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the shoulder.

" Thank you." She said softly, blushing. " Now get dressed for breakfast, and I'll get Tenzin." She added.

" Okay." He replied disappointed.

" Save it for tonight." She said grinning, then got dressed and went to help Tenzin, taking her time because it was very apparent that her highly aroused fiance might need a little time to ' _take care of something _' before he joined them for breakfast.

* * *

Mai and Zuko joined their guests for breakfast and invited everyone to stay at the palace and enjoy themselves for as long as they wished, and that that the servants would provide them with anything they needed for the length of their stay. Then, after breakfast, everyone accompanied the newlyweds to the dock and bid them fairwell as they boarded the ship that would take them to Ember Island where they would spend their honeymoon.

The gang decided to stay at the palace for a few more days to relax and tour the Fire Nation, which had changed much since the war. These were peaceful times and they planned to enjoy it. The women went shopping for maternity clothes for Katara and Toph, while the men lounged around the palace for most of the day, then met the women in the city for supper that evening at one of the Fire Nation's finest restaurants, which was free of charge since they were the honored guests of the Fire Lord and Lady.

During the meal, Sokka and Aang about fell out of their chairs when Toph announced that she was pregnant and that she and Haru were to be married. _Toph_, the same Toph that had kicked their asses too many times to count, was_ pregnant _and getting_ married_? They were having a hard time wrapping their heads around it, but congratulated the couple and wished them well. Then everyone happily chatted for the rest of the evening about weddings and the new arrivals soon to be added to their happy extended family.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

Authors note: Warning, this chapter contains strong sexual content, reader discretion is advised.

Ha! I always wanted to add that, just like an R rated movie. LOL

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Aang was true to his word, preparing their room for a night of passion and romance when they returned to the palace. Ordering a bottle of chilled wine and a tray of fruits and pastries and lighting candles and incense while Katara was putting Tenzin to bed. When she entered the room she found him lying in bed on his side with his head propped up on one hand and the silk sheet pulled up to just below his navel, exposing his finely chisled chest and abdomen. His piercing gray eyes fixed on her full of lust, sending shivers down her spine. She stood transfixed for a moment, not even noticing the ambiance of the room, only him and his burning desire for her. She locked the door then slowly made her way towards the bed, removing one article of clothing at a time and tossing it behind her seductively, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She was completely naked by the time she reached the bed and stood before him her nipples taunt and a wet burning ache between her thighs. She closed her eyes and drew one hand to her breast and gentle kneaded the swollen nipple as she slid the other slowly down her abdomen and slipped her fingers into the hot moist spot between her legs and a slight gasp escaped her lips. Aang had never seen anything so erotic in his life and watched her as she pleasured herself, and began stroking his fully erect member slowly, until he could take it no more then reached for her a drew her on to the bed. Taking her hand and placing in on his erection he guided her up and down along its length, moaning with pleasure at her touch then placed his hand between her thighs in to the hot moist opening and slipped his fingers in and out slowly and placed his mouth over one of her swollen nipples and stroked it with his tongue.

" Oh, Aang... please... take me... take me now." She pleaded.

Aang positioned himself above her with his weight supported on his hands on each side of her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes, full of desire. Katara spread her legs for him to enter, which he did slowly, then paused for a minute and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he needed a moment to gain control. Opening his eyes again, he stared down at her and slowly began to slide his throbbing member in and out of her, shuddering occasionally from the intense pleasure he felt with each stroke. Katara moaned with every stroke, raking her nails down his back and clutching his buttocks firmly, trying to pull him in further. Raising her hips to take him in completely, and urging him to take her faster and harder by guiding his hips to meet hers, leading to a frenzied pace with both of them breathing heavily. Unable to withstand the feeling that his seed would soon spill and he would reach his climax, Aang leaned forward and captured Katara's lips ravenously and plunged into her harder and faster until she cried out his name as the sensual gratification culminated into the most amazing explosion of immense pleasure that spread throughout her entire body, causing her to shiver. Aang followed after a few final thrusts releasing a gutterural groan from deep in his throat as he climaxed with an orgasm surpassing any other, not able to move until the waves of pure ecstacy finally subsided and he collapsed onto her breast. All was silent for a few minutes as they both tried to catch their breath.

" Damn, Aang... you lived up to your promise, and then some." Katara said breathlessly.

Unable to resist the opportunity to be cocky, he replied, " I aim to please." with a smug grin on his face, and both of them burst out laughing. Once the laughter subsided, they laid quietly staring at each other smiling affectionately. Then Aang moved down and placed his ear against Katara's abdomen, as if he were trying to hear the baby. Katara stroked his hair while he lay listening, and they stayed like that for a while.

" I wonder what he'll be like. Do you think he'll be an airbender or a waterbender?" Aang asked, still listening.

" How do you know it's going to be a boy? It might be a girl this time." Katara replied.

" I_ don't _know,_ really_. I just kinda picture another little Tenzin when I think about it." He replied.

" I think_ one _Tenzin is all _we _can handle." Katara said laughing.

" Yeah, he's a handful alright." Aang agreed laughing with her.

" What if the baby can't bend at all, or can bend air _and_ water like Tenzin, do you think that's possible?" He asked.

" I doubt it will be able to bend both elements, Yue said it was an extremely rare occasion that happens. And I would guess that with me being a bender and you being the Avatar the baby would almost have to be a bender." She replied.

" Yeah, probably." He answered, then after a few minutes of silence, Aang asked, " How... um... how pregnant are you? Do you know?"

" Well, going by my last cycle, probably close to three months or so." She replied.

" _What_? You've known all of this time and didn't tell me!" He exclaimed.

" Well, I didn't know for sure at first, I thought I just had the flu or something. Actually, Suki's the one that figured it out." She said.

" Suki? How did Suki figure it out?" He asked confused.

" She noticed that the only time I vomited like I had been, was when I was pregnant with Tenzin. Then I started thinking about when I had my last cycle and I was late, so it turns out she was right." She answered.

" What do you want to name it if it's a girl? I guess we can't use Kya since it's already taken." Aang stated.

" I don't know, I guess I hadn't really thought much about names yet. _Geez_, I hadn't even told _you _yet, much less start picking out _names_." She said rolling her eyes.

" I guess you're right." He replied. " Katara... I want you to promise me something." He added.

" Sure Aang, what is it?" She asked.

" Promise me that you'll never keep any secrets from me ever again, even if it's something that's unpleasant or you think might upset me. We're in this together no matter what happens, and I'll promise to do the same, okay?" He said.

" Okay, I promise." She replied.

" Now that I know about the baby, I think we should get married as soon as possible. If that's okay with you, I mean." Aang said.

" Aang, it's not like you have to protect my honor or anything. We already have a child out of wedlock, remember?" Katara said laughing.

" Yes, I _do_. I should have been there for you with Tenzin. We should have been married then, if I hadn't been such a stupid jerk." Aang said sternly.

" Please, Aang, don't say that. Let it go." She replied. " We both made mistakes, and hopefully we've learned from them." She added stroking his cheek gently and a few minutes of silence passed before Aang spoke again.

" Katara..." He said.

" Yeah?" She replied.

" You know, earlier... when you did that... well... when you were touching yourself..." He said bashfully.

" Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

" I didn't know girls did stuff like that, I thought just guys did it." He said incredulously.

" Well, Aang, girls do stuff like that too. Is that okay with you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" Are you_ kidding_! That was the most..._ damn_... I can't even_ tell _you what that did to me, I thought I was gonna cum right then and there!" He exclaimed.

" You liked that, did you?" She asked with a sly grin.

" _Oh, yeah_... I _**liked **_that. I liked that _**a lot**_." He replied with a cheesy grin.

" Pervert." She said with a straight face, then burst out laughing.

" You ain't seen _nothin _yet." He said laughing, then kissed her belly and laid down next her. " I love you." He added softly.

" I love you too." She replied.

* * *

The gang stayed in the Fire Nation for a few more days, quite enjoying living in the lap of luxury, but it was time to go back to the real world. Toph and Haru promised to keep in touch and let them know when they would wed, and Aang and Katara promised to do the same. The two couples had actually mulled around the idea of a double wedding, but decided against it, thinking it would make it less special for them. They'll always be ' The Gang', but some things need to be done as individuals. Plus, Katara and Toph would never come to an agreement on anything, they're just _too _different.

Toph and Haru boarded their ship back to the Earth Kingdom and Aang, Katara, Tenzin, Sokka, Suki and Kya stood on the dock and waved goodbye to them until the ship could barely be seen, then headed back to the palace to collect their things and load Appa for the trip home, departing early that evening. The trip home was much more relaxed since there was no rush, so they made more frequent stops to let Appa rest, and dine leisurely before taking off again.

" So, Aang, when you and Katara gonna tie the knot?" Sokka asked.

" We haven't really decided yet." Aang replied.

" I guess I don't need to tell you that if you do anything _stupid_, and break my sister and nephews hearts that I will hunt you down and kill you,_ right_?" Sokka asked casually.

" Um... no, I think I get the picture. Don't worry Sokka, I'll take good care of them... I love them more than life itself." Aang replied wholeheartedly.

" Good." Sokka answered smiling.

* * *

Katara and Suki were sitting against the back of the saddle talking excitedly about the upcoming wedding and thinking of baby names while the men took turns at the reigns and the children slept.

" You know Katara, you're going to have more difficulty fitting into a wedding dress if you wait much longer. You already look like you're at least four months pregnant or more. I can't believe Aang never noticed your growing belly." Suki said.

" Well, I know I can't be more than three months or so, maybe I'm eating too much." Katara replied concerned.

" _Too much_! you can hardly keep any food _down_!" Suki exclaimed.

" My belly does seem a bit bigger than it did at three months when I was pregnant with Tenzin." Katara said. " I hope nothing's wrong with the baby." She added furrowing her brow with worry.

" I'm sure the baby's _fine_, Katara. It's probably just going to be more... _chubby_... or something." Suki said trying to reassure her friend.

" More _chubby_? As big as_ Tenzin _was, I don't think I would _survive_ delivering a '_ more chubby _' baby!" Katara exclaimed.

" Well, I'm sure there's nothing wrong... anyway." Suki replied, planning to change the subject.

" No, Suki... something's different this time. I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but this pregnancy is different somehow." Katara said seriously.

" Yeah, Aang's here this time." Suki said laughing, but Katara didn't find her remark very funny and shot her a dirty look.

" Sorry." Suki said looking down.

" It's okay, I know you were just trying to get me to lighten up." Katara replied sincerely.

" If you really are concerned about your pregnancy, Katara, let's go see the village healer when we get home just to be on the safe side. The guys won't have to know anything about it." Suki said seriously.

" I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting." Katara said.

" No, I think if you feel that strongly that something isn't right, we should go. What's it going to hurt?" Suki replied.

" I didn't say something isn't _right_, it's just..._ different _than last time." Katara explained.

" Well, I'm sure no two pregnancies are the same, but I still think it would make your feel better if you got it checked out. You'll need to pretty soon anyway, why not?" Suki said earnestly.

" Okay, we'll go day after tomorrow. But what are we gonna tell the guys?" Katara asked.

" We're going shopping. There's no_ way _they'll want to go with us_ then_." Suki said laughing.

" _True_." Katara said laughing with her.

* * *

Authors note: I'm sorry I didn't update for such a long time, too much going on and no time for the story. I'll try to update more frequently in the future. Thanks to all of you that didn't give up on me or my story, it's far from over so I hope you keep reading. Oh, and thanks for all of the encouraging reviews, every chapter I post I think sucks and I'm letting my readers down, but when I read the reviews I'm pleasantly surprised.

Thanks again,

Rosirn


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Appa landed in back of the cottage on Kyoshi Island as the sun began to dawn the next morning. The weary travelers unloaded their belongings and took them inside while Aang removed Appa's Saddle, then chuckled as the huge beast flipped onto his back completely exhausted. Deciding to unpack once they got some rest, everyone went straight to bed.

By mid-afternoon everyone was up and moving and the girls prepared lunch while the men unpacked their belongings. Everyone was famished by the time lunch was served not having eaten since the evening before, and attacked the food voraciously with very little conversation. Once satiated, they discussed their plans for the day. Aang decided to go in to the village to catch up on current events with the Village Elder, while Sokka took the children to the beach, which basically meant he planned to laze about and watch Tenzin attempt to build sandcastles while Kya destroyed them. Katara and Suki cleaned up the kitchen, then sat down to discuss their plans for the following day once the men were out of earshot.

" Okay, Katara, we'll head to the village healer after breakfast in the morning." Suki said.

" Really, Suki, I don't think it's necessary. I'm probably just being paranoid." Katara replied.

" Paranoid or not, I think you'll feel better knowing that everything's okay with the baby. We'll just tell the guys were going to do some shopping and see if they can watch the children." Suki said.

" You're probably right, it would set my mind at ease knowing that everything's progressing as it should, with no complications." Katara agreed.

" I'm sure the guys will watch the kids for a few hours, we can ask them tonight during supper." Suki suggested.

" What if they start asking questions? Like... Why do you need to go shopping after you bought all that stuff in the Fire Nation?" Katara queried.

" We'll tell them we need to stock up on supplies and I need to check in with the Kyoshi Warriors, or something. Don't worry so much about it." Suki replied.

" Well, I certainly don't want to concern Aang if there's no reason to, but I made a promise to him that I wouldn't ever lie to him again." Katara said anxiously.

" You won't be... _I will_." Suki replied with a sly grin.

" This is true. If your the one asking, I guess that lets me off the hook." Katara replied laughing.

* * *

The guys agreed to watch the children while the girls shopped, thinking it would be a good time to get some training in. They were getting a bit laxed with their training since the end of the war, and Aang could use the time to help Tenzin with his airbending skills.

" I can't believe they agreed to watch the kids without a fuss." Katara said amazed as she and Suki headed toward the village.

" I told ya, all I had to say was '_ shopping _' and they'd agree to about anything to get out of it." Suki said laughing.

" I'll never doubt you again." Katara replied laughing with her.

The girls casually chatted as they made their way toward the village, agreeing that they would stop by the dojo to check in with the Kyoshi Warriors while they were there. But they wouldn't stay long because they couldn't return home empty handed, they would have to do _some _shopping lest their cover be blown. The closer Katara got to the village, the more anxious she became, nervously biting her lip. ' _What if there really is something wrong_?' She thought to herself.

" We're almost there,_ relax_." Suki said, noticing how tense Katara had become. Katara feigned a weak smile.

They arrived at the village healer's workplace early and were surprised to find only two people in the waiting area.

" Can I help you?" A rotund woman seated behind a wooden desk asked them when they entered.

" Um... I need to see the village healer." Katara stammered.

" I _assumed_ that much, since you're_ here_." The woman said sarcastically. " What is the nature of your visit?" She asked Katara.

" Well... I'm fairly certain that I'm pregnant, and would like to make sure the baby's... um... _developing_ properly." Katara replied.

" Are you having any bleeding or pain?" The woman asked.

" No." Katara said.

" Is there something else that may lead you to believe that there is a problem with your pregnancy?" The woman asked.

" Well, I feel like something is _different_, or _unusual_ about this pregnancy compared to my previous one." Katara said.

" _Different_... or_ unusual_." The woman said sardonically. " Can you be more_ specific_?" She asked.

" I don't know how to describe it. My abdomen is much larger than it was with my first child at this stage of the pregnancy, yet I've hardly been able to keep any food down until recently." Katara said.

" I see. Have a seat ladies, she will see you shortly." The woman said, then went back to her knitting. Suki and Katara surveyed the room and found seats.

" I hope we don't have to wait very long." Katara said anxiously. Just then, a young lady came through the doorway from the examination room and called out the next patients name and he followed her back.

" Yeah, I'd _hate_ to spend all morning with ' _miss personality _' over there." Suki whispered, nodding her head toward the woman behind the desk. Katara stiffled a giggle.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the gentleman returned through the doorway and nodded courteously at the woman behind the desk and bid her good day. A few minutes later the young lady came through the doorway and led the next patient to the back.

" I hope that lady's visit is as quick as his, then we'll be out of here in no time." Suki said softly. Katara just nodded.

The second patients visit was a bit longer, but not by much. Then, the young lady came through the doorway and asked, " Miss Katara?"

" That's me!" Katara said a bit too eagerly. " Can my friend come with me?" She asked.

" Sure." The young lady said smiling, then led the girls to the examination room.

A few minutes later an older woman entered the exam room from an adjacent room introduced herself, " Hello, I'm Kaikala." She said smiling.

" Hello, my name is Katara and this is my friend Suki." Katara replied.

" Oh, I'm well acquainted with Kyoshi Warrior Suki, she is quite famous around here. As you are also, Lady Katara of the Southern Water tribe" Kaikala replied grinning. " What can I help you with today?" She asked, and Katara explained the circumstances of their visit while Kaikala listened intently.

" When was your last cycle?" Kaikala asked Katara, and Katara gave her an approximate date.

" Well, then that would put you in your third month. First things first... I want to be sure you _are_ pregnant, okay?" Kaikala asked

" Okay." Katara replied, then Kaikala reached up to grab something from one of the shelves and handed it to Katara.

"I want you to go behind that curtain and catch some of your urine in that cup, then bring it back to me." Kaikala said.

" Um... okay." Katara said bashfully, then returned a few minutes later with the requested specimen.

Kaikala reached up and pulled a small bag off of one of the shelves and opened it, then sprinkled some kind of powder into the cup of urine. Several minutes later she informed Katara that she was indeed pregnant.

" Hop up here and lay back on the table, I want to examine your womb." Kaikala said, and Katara obeyed.

Kaikala had Katara undress and open her legs so she could do and internal exam of her womb as she pressed firmly on her abdomen. After she finished the exam she allowed Katara to dress and be seated.

" So?" Katara asked anxiously.

" I cannot see any problems with your pregnancy, except that your womb is much larger than it should be if you are in your third month." Kaikala said puzzled. " Are you sure the date of your last cycle is correct?" She asked.

" Yes. I noticed how large my abdomen was too, that's what brought me here." Katara replied.

" You may just have an unusually large child in your womb, The Avatar is the father I presume?." Kaikala asked.

"Yes." Katara said softly.

" Do you think something's wrong with my baby?" Katara asked frightfully.

" No, child. I can't find anything to suggest that. But if the child becomes too large, preparations must be made for the delivery." Kaikala reassured her. " Come back in one month, and let me re-examine you." She added. " Are you having problems with nausea or vomiting?" She asked Katara.

" Yeah, it seems to be a little better though." Katara replied.

" Here, place some of these leaves into steaming water and drink it, that should help." Kaikala said reaching for another bag on the shelf and handing to Katara.

" Thank you." Katara said smiling.

" You're welcome. Now run along, but remember to return in one month." Kaikala reminded her.

" I will, thank you so much." Katara said as she left the room.

" See, everything's fine." Suki said as they exited the building.

" I hope so." Katara said smiling softly and rubbing her abdomen gently.

* * *

The girls rushed over to check in with the Kyoshi Warriors but didn't stay long, they still had to buy some supplies. They hurried to the nearest vendors carts and purchased miscellaneous produce, meats, and bread, then bought a pair of slippers each and headed back to the cottage.

Upon their return, the guys were lounging about lazily while the children slept.

" Looks like you guys had a pretty rough day." Suki said sarcastically.

" Yeah, it was tough, but we struggled through it." Sokka said casually, then yawned.

" How was your shopping trip?" Aang asked.

" You know, the usual. We picked up a few things we needed and checked in with the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee is a born leader, she's really taken charge." Sukki replied.

" How are you feeling Katara?" Aang asked concerned.

" Pretty good today, we had a nice day." Katara replied smiling.

" How about you ladies whippin' up some supper, I'm starving." Sokka said.

" When _aren't_ you starving?" Suki replied shaking her head as the girls headed toward the kitchen.

" Make sure it's got meat in it!" Sokka shouted to them from the other room.

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed that night, Aang noticed that Katara had been rubbing her abdomen gently for quite awhile.

" Katara, are you okay? You're not in pain are you?" He asked concerned.

" I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied.

" Well, I've noticed that you've been rubbing you stomach for a while, and it looks... kinda... _swollen_." He said. " I mean... more than _usual_." He added quickly.

" Oh, I guess I am getting pretty fat." She said chuckling. " I'm fine. Really, Aang." She added smiling softly.

Aang walked over to her and placed his hand on her abdomen trying to find the baby's energy and a huge grin spread across his face, he found it. He could feel the baby's energy but it was an unusual energy, unlike any he had felt before. Strong, but changing constantly. Almost like it was moving or coming from different places. He wasn't sure what would cause this, but he smiled at Katara as if all was well, he didn't want to alarm her. He didn't feel like something was wrong with the baby, just that something was _different _or _unusual_. He bent down and kissed her abdomen then they turned in for the night. Both having trouble falling asleep, both thinking about their unborn child.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

At breakfast the next morning Aang decided to bring up the subject of the wedding, hoping he wasn't pushing Katara too fast.

" Hey, um... Katara... I was wondering if you've thought about when we should be wed." He said then shoveled some oatmeal quickly into his mouth, avoiding direct eye contact.

" You know, I really haven't thought much about it. I mean, it feels like we're already married." Katara replied smiling. " When do you think we should have the wedding? And where should we have it?" She asked.

Aang looked up from his bowl and smiled. " I'd like to get married today, if it were up to me, but I know alot of people that would be pretty angry if they weren't there." He said smiling brightly.

" I guess we'd better start doing some serious planning then, at the rate my belly's growing, I won't be able to fit into a wedding gown." Katara said giggling.

" Where do you think you should have the wedding guys? The Southern Air Temple or the Southern Water Tribe?" Suki inquired.

" Personally, I think they should get married here, on Kyoshi. This _is_ their home now." Sokka replied before diving back in to his meal.

" Sokka... I think that's one of the best ideas you've ever had!" Katara squealed with glee. " What do you think Aang?" She asked.

" I think it's a great idea, and I know just the place!" Aang exclaimed with excitement.

" Where, Aang?" Katara asked eagerly.

" I'll show you later, it's perfect, I know you'll love it." Aang replied smiling.

" So, when?" Suki asked.

" How quickly do you think we can make all the arrangements and get the invitations out?" Aang asked.

" I could have everything ready in two weeks, leave everything to me and the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki said with proud determination.

" Wow,_ two weeks_? Really?" Katara asked astounded.

" You bet. I'll start on the invitations tonight, and Aang, in the morning you'll need to show me the location you've picked out. I'm sure some earth bending will be necessary for seating and such." Suki said. " Katara, while we're doing that, I want you and Sokka to go into the village and have the seamstress start work on your gown right away. Oh, and while she's doing that Sokka, you go to the tailors shop to get measured for something suitable to wear." She added.

" Wow, Suki, you aren't kidding. I think you could really pull it off." Aang said amazed.

" I'll need a list of everyone you want at the wedding so I can send out the hawks with the invitations as soon as possible." Suki said, then left the table and darted out of the kitchen and returned with parchment and placed it in front of Katara. " Get started on the guest list." She told her.

" If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to keep it small with just a few friends and family." Katara said, looking around the table at everyones faces for approval.

" I think that would be perfect." Aang said smiling softly, and everyone nodded in agreement, even Tenzin who wasn't even sure what he was agreeing with. " The Village Elder could perform the service, and if you would Sokka, I'd like for you to be my best man." He added.

" Of course, I'd be honored, Aang. I got your back buddy." Sokka said grinning.

" Suki, you will be my matron of honor, won't you?" Katara asked eagerly.

" Absolutely! Oh, this is so exciting, I can't wait." Suki exclaimed. " Ok, Katara, Aang, get busy on that list so I can get started. Sokka, gather as many messenger hawks as you can tomorrow and get them ready." She added.

" I think we should wear Earth Kingdom colors, since this is our new home and all. Is that alright with you Aang? You can wear the Air Nomads colors if you'd rather." Katara stated.

" Earth Kingdom colors will be fine. I was Kyoshi once, and she was from the Earth Kingdom, remember?" Aang replied with a grin.

"Earth Kingdom colors it is, then." Katara said smiling.

" Glad you guys thought of that, now I'll know what color of decorations we'll need." Suki replied.

* * *

The next morning Aang and Suki headed for Aangs special clearing in the forest where he finished Katara's betrothal necklace, next to the stream with the beautiful waterfall cascading down.

" Oh, Aang, you were right. This is perfect!" Suki squealed with glee, as Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors followed behind with the same amount of enthusiasm.

" Okay girls, I want as many flowers and ivy as you can find and mark their locations. We don't want to use them until the day of the wedding so they're fresh and vibrant. That means we'll have to get up before dawn to start decorating. Is everyone in?" Suki asked her friends, and the girls all agreed to Suki's request. " Aang, I'll need you to use your earth bending to form stone seating, and make them suitable for the wedding. We'll be decorating them too, of course. Oh, and an archway for the Village Elder to stand in front of would be perfect." She added.

" Got it." Aang said, and everyone started working on their assigned tasks.

* * *

Katara and Sokka headed for the village immediately after breakfast and went straight to the village seamstress, then Sokka took his leave to locate the village tailor.

" Okay, first we'll need to select the cloth and then take some measurements. Oh, my! I see... um... we may need some extra cloth for the little one there." The seamstress said eyeing Katara's swollen abdomen.

" Yeah." Katara said sheepishly.

" Follow me to the back, I have some fine linen, silk, and taffeta materials, but I'm not sure I have any Water Tribe colors, we'll have to see." The seamstress said, leading Katara toward the back of the shop.

" Oh, I won't be needing Water Tribe colors, we're going to wear Earth Kingdom colors." Katara said casually.

" Oh, well then, I have plenty of those." The seamstress replied smiling, and the two women began sifting through the bolts of material in the storage room.

* * *

Sokka wandered into the village checking out the many shops, not exactly enthusiastic about going to the tailor, avoiding the task by admiring the fine weaponry at the village blacksmiths shop.

" I could use a new sword." He said outloud to himself, but none of the finely crafted swords could ever compare to his long, lost space sword. He still mourned it's loss, but crafted a fine replacement at Master Piandao's place. Finally, he forced himself to locate the village tailor and be fitted for ' _suitable_ ' clothing, as Suki put it, for the wedding. He selected a light green silk cloth with a forest green sash to fit at his waist with the help of the tailor, and forest green material for slippers, then was measured for the suit which took way more time than he thought was necessary.

" I hope this will be suitable enough for a wedding." Sokka said annoyed to the tailor.

" Oh, Master Sokka, you will be the best dressed man at the wedding. Apart from the groom, of course. May I ask, who_ is _the groom?" The tailor asked as he measured Sokka's inseam one more time.

" Avatar Aang." Sokka replied bored.

" _OH MY_! _Avatar Aang_! You_ must _send him to my shop to fit him for his suit. It would be my honor and at no cost to him or you, of course." The tailor said ecstatic.

" Yeah, sure. Are you done yet?" Sokka asked.

" Just finished. When will you need the suit to be ready?" The tailor asked.

" Two weeks from now." Sokka replied.

" Oh my, then I must get busy. Please, don't forget to send Avatar Aang in for his fitting." The tailor said with a huge grin.

" Yeah, yeah... I'll send him." Sokka replied dryly.

" Thank you, sir. I'll have everything ready in two weeks!" The tailor shouted as Sokka left the shop and headed off to gather as many messenger hawks as possible to send out the invitations.

* * *

Katara chose a silk bodice of pale green and forest green lace with inlaid emeralds. The lower part of the dress would be made of loosely fitting taffeta the color of the bodice and a silk train joined in the back of the bodice would flow behind her. She could barely contain her excitement as the seamstress sketched how the finished product would look. Matching forest green silk slippers would complete the ensemble. Sokka entered the shop to meet his sister just as they finished and the two headed back to the cottage. The messenger hawks would be delivered that afternoon. Sokka hoped he'd gotten enough, he barely got a glimpse of the guest list, but had a general idea of how many they would need.

* * *

After the initial preparations at the clearing by the stream were finished, everyone parted ways and Aang and Suki headed to the cottage so she could continue working on the wedding invitations. Aang had constructed a beautifully ornate archway for the Village Elder to stand before and stone seating that had been polished to almost mirror like quality.

" This is going to be the most beautiful wedding, Aang." Suki said, reflecting back to her own wedding.

" Yeah, it's turning out pretty nice. I couldn't have done it without you Suki, thanks." Aang replied smiling.

" I am always at your service, Avatar Aang." Suki said haughtily as she bowed, then both of them burst out laughing.

" I guess we'll need to go to the village to be fitted for our garments too." Aang said once the laughter subsided.

" I need to work on the invitations right away, so I can go tomorrow once they're all sent. You still have time to go into the village to the tailor today, maybe after lunch if you like." Suki said.

" Yeah, I guess so." Aang replied.

When the two of them reached the cottage they found that Sokka and Katara had already returned from the village and Katara was already starting lunch.

" So, how'd it go?" Aang asked Katara and Sokka.

" It went _great_! I'm going to have the most beautiful wedding gown _ever_!" Katara exclaimed, hugging Aang.

" How about you Sokka?" Suki asked.

" It's done, thank goodness. Oh yeah, Aang, the village tailor can't wait to get his hands on you for a fitting, I promised to send you." Sokka said sardonically, smirking.

" I plan on heading there after lunch, actually." Aang replied.

" Oh, he's gonna _love_ that." Sokka said laughing. " Oh, and he said our suits are on the house." He added.

" Really? I wouldn't feel right about it." Aang said.

" Come on, it's your _wedding_, why don't you just play the Avatar card for once." Sokka said.

" I don't know." Aang said.

" _Whatever_." Sokka said flippantly, then grabbed a piece of meat from the stove and bit into it.

" Hey! Lunch isn't ready yet!" Katara scolded him.

" But I'm starving. All that measuring and stuff worked up an appetite." Sokka whined.

" Sokka... _nevermind_." Katara said rolling her eyes.

" Did you get the messenger hawks Sokka?" Suki asked.

" Yeah, they should be here this afternoon. I got as many as they had available, I hope they're enough." Sokka replied.

" Good. I'll work on the invitations immediately after lunch. Maybe I can even get them sent out since the guest list is relatively short." Suki said. " Oh, Katara, wait til you see the spot that Aang picked for the wedding! It's absolutely perfect!" She added smiling brightly.

"_ Really_? I wanna see it!" Katara exclaimed.

" I'll take you there tomorrow. I need to get fitted for my suit today." Aang said, then kissed her softly on the lips.

" Okay." Katara replied disappointed.

" Go get the children from miss Kumiko, Sokka, lunch is almost ready." Suki said, helping Katara finish up.

" Okay, be right back." Sokka said, then head off to pick up the children.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

**Author's note: **I appologize for taking so long to post another chapter, but I've been without internet service for several months. Long story, not worth telling, lol. Hope you haven't given up on me, hang in there! : )

* * *

**Chapter 41**

After lunch Aang headed toward the village to be fitted for his wedding attire, grinning widely and walking at a brisk pace, hand in hand with Tenzin who was having trouble keeping up with his father.

" Where are we going again daddy?" Tenzin asked.

" We're going to have someone make us some new clothes, for mommy and daddy's wedding." Aang replied smiling down at his son.

" What's a wedding?" Tenzin asked looking up at his father puzzled, stumbling a bit.

Aang noticed his son stumble and slowed the pace a bit. " It's like a... a ceremony where mommy and daddy will promise to love each other and stay together forever." He explained.

" What's a cer... cera... ceramoney?" Tenzin asked.

" A _ceremony. _It's like a party, sort of. But it's quiet at the beginning, then everyone will celebrate after that." Aang tried to explain on a childs level.

" We're getting new clothes to go to a party?" Tenzin asked, krinkling his brow. " Why can't we just wear something we already have?" He added.

" This is a _special _party that will make mommy and daddy a couple forever." Aang explained, not sure if he was getting through to his son, yet not quite sure how to explain what a wedding _was_ to a four year old.

" What's a couple? Weren't you and mommy going to be together forever anyway?" Tenzin asked puzzled.

" Yeah, of course we're going to be together forever. This just makes it... a_ written _promise that says it will be just me and mommy, and you of course, and we'll be an official family." Aang tried to explain.

" In writing? That's important? To write it down?" Tenzin asked as he tried to understand what his father was saying.

" Well, yes. It will be a promise that I will always love mommy, and she will always love me. Forever." Aang said smiling.

After thinking about what his father had said for a few minutes, looking a bit frightened, Tenzin asked " So, do you have to have it written down that you and mommy will always love me too?"

" No... it's_ already _a promise that me and mommy will always love you forever, and that doesn't have to be in writing. And we'll love any other children that we may have together, forever, too." Aang said smiling at his son, seeing the look of fear on his face. " Mommies and daddies will _always_ love their children forever, it's an unwritten promise that can _never_ be broken." He added squeezing Tenzin's hand gently.

" Oh, okay." Tenzin said with a look of relief on his face.

The two of them walked for a few more minutes until they reached the tailors shop where they were to be fitted for their suits. Upon seeing Aang, the tailor squeeled with delight and rushed to greet them at the entrance of the shop.

"_ Avatar Aang_! I'm am _so_ pleased to see you! And who is this handsome young man with you may I ask?" The tailor said with glee, smiling down at Tenzin and ruffling his hair a bit.

" This is my son Tenzin, he'll be needing a suit for the wedding also. Say hello to the nice man Tenzin." Aang said to his son smiling.

" Hello." Tenzin said quietly, stepping a bit closer to Aang.

" Well, what a pleasant surprise! It's a pleasure to meet you master Tenzin." The tailor bellowed, bowing slightly with a broad grin on his face. Causing Tenzin to step closer and a bit behind his father.

" It's okay Tenzin, he's just happy to meet you. No need to be afraid." Aang said smiling softly, pulling Tenzin back to his side gently. Tenzin looked up at Aang for reassurance, then relaxed a bit seeing no fear in his father's expression.

" Well, lets see... who would like to be first? _You_ master Tenzin?" The tailor asked softly, smiling kindly at the boy trying to ease his anxiety.

" No. Let _daddy_ go first." Tenzin said quietly.

" Okay, Avatar Aang it is." The tailor said with a grin.

" Tenzin, have a seat over there in that chair while I get fitted for my suit. Then we'll fit you for yours. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Aang explained pointing to a chair against the far wall, and Tenzin obeyed.

" Your best man was in here this morning and chose a handsome suit. Earth Kingdom colors of pale green with forest green accents. Will you be choosing something in similar colors? I have some fine imported silks in the back if you'd like to have a look at them." The tailor said to Aang.

" Sure, lead the way." Aang said, then noticed a frightful look on Tenzin's face as he stepped toward the back room. " Come on Tenzin, you can help daddy pick something out." He said holding out his hand to the boy, which Tenzin jumped up and grasped quickly.

After some time and discussion with Tenzin, Aang finally decided to go with a forest green silk robe that buttoned up the front with pearl buttons and fell just above his knees. The trousers would be made of matching fabric and be full length. He thought heavily about his abandoning the traditional robes of the Air Nomads, but was determined that although his clothing was not that of an Air Nomad, he was still one at heart. With this in mind, he added a pale green silk sash to bind at one shoulder and drape across him to his waist. At least something would resemble the traditional robes of his people. His fitting took more time that he cared for, but he wanted everything to be perfect, for Katara. Tenzin's suit was similar to Aang's except that his robes would be waist length and the sash would be at his waist where his robes met his trousers, and his trousers would be knee length. Tenzin's fitting took even longer than Aang's because he was easily bored and wanted to play, needing constant redirection so the tailor could finish his task. When both had been properly measured, then re-measured, and all of the details were finished, the two of them left the tailors shop to find a shop to have matching slippers made. The tailor thanked them both repeatedly as they left, telling them that the suits were free of charge and what an _honor _it was to make their attire for them, waving goodbye with a beaming smile on his face as they strode up the street.

Luckily, having slippers made took much less time than the fittings for the suits, and they were finally heading back home. It would be time for supper by the time they arrived and both of them were famished.

" You think mommy will like our new clothes?" Tenzin asked looking up at his father.

" Yes, I think she'll like them very much. You'll be the most handsome one there, I'm sure." Aang replied chuckling, bringing a huge grin to his sons face.

" You think so?" Tenzin asked cheerily.

" I _know_ so." Aang said grinning.

" Goody. I'll bet you'll look really good too, daddy." Tenzin replied smiling.

" I sure hope so." Aang replied, and the two continued on toward the cottage.

* * *

Katara was setting the table for supper, working around Suki who had wedding invitation parchments sprawled out on the table before her, rolling each one and tying it with a gold ribbon.

" There. Finally done." Suki said.

" Good, now we'll have somewhere to eat." Katara replied laughing, then helped Suki gather up the invitations and lay them on the desk in the living room.

" Do you think that I can send the hawks out with them tonight? It'll be dark." Suki asked.

" Hawks can see in the dark, Suki. I think the sooner we send them, the better. I mean, we _are _having the wedding in two weeks. People will need as much time as possible to prepare." Katara replied.

" Oh... yeah, I guess you're right." Suki said blushing, slightly embarrassed.

" Hey, when are we gonna eat? I'm starving." Sokka said as he entered the kitchen with Kya propped on his hip.

" When_ aren't _you starving? Suki said rolling her eyes.

" Supper's ready, just waiting for Aang and Tenzin to return." Katara said.

" How long will_ that _be? They've been gone _forever_." Sokka whined.

" Shut up and sit down." Suki said annoyed. " They'll get here when they get here, you'll live." She added, taking Kya from him and placing her in her high chair, cooing at her and smiling.

" Hmmff." Sokka grunted as he sat down frowning.

About ten minutes later Aang and Tenzin joined them in the kitchen, but to hear Sokka tell it, it was more like an hour. Ignoring him, everyone sat down for supper.

" So, how'd it go?" Katara asked in between bites.

" _Slow_." Aang replied grimacing, causing everyone to laugh.

" You've got _that_ right." Sokka agreed.

" I guess I'm the only one left to get fitted, now." Suki said.

" Yep, better go tomorrow. Did you get the invitations done?" Sokka asked.

"_ Finally_. For no more people than we're inviting it was painstakingly slow." Suki replied.

" That's because she was making sure that each and every invitation was perfect, and elegantly decorated." Katara said smiling at her friend.

" Nothing but the best for you two." Suki said beaming.

" Thanks Suki, you're the best. I don't know what we'd do without you." Aang said smiling, then took a bite of his noodles.

" Mommy! Mommy! You should see what I'm going to wear to the party! I'm gonna be the bestest one there, daddy said so!" Tenzin chimed in happily.

" The _party_?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Aang.

" Okay, _you_ try to explain what a wedding is to a four year old." Aang said in his defense.

" You'll have to fill me in on all the details of your little _explanation_ later." Katara said to Aang bemused.

" Sure." Aang said, winking at her. Katara laughed then returned to her meal.

* * *

After supper, the girls cleaned up the kitchen then put the children to bed while Sokka and Aang took the scrolled invitations, mounted them on the messenger hawks and sent them to their individual destinations. Returning when they were finished to prepare for bed.

" So... tell me about our little _party_ we're having." Katara said to Aang once he'd climbed in to bed next to her.

" I couldn't think of a good way to tell Tenzin what a wedding actually was, so I said it was a party where you and I promised that we would love each other and stay together forever. A promise that would be written on paper." Aang explained.

" Well, I guess that's as good of an explanation as any, I suppose." Katara replied.

" Then I had to explain that it didn't have to be on paper for parents to love their _children_ forever, that it was an_ unwritten _promise to love them forever." Aang said. " Man, kids can come up with some pretty tricky questions." He added shaking his head.

" I guess Tenzin was worried about that?" Katara asked concerned.

" Yeah. But, I guess I explained it well enough. He seemed to be satisfied with it by the end of the conversation." Aang said.

" I wish I could have heard _that_ conversation." Katara said laughing.

" I bet you would. I think I did a pretty good job, myself." Aang said haughtily.

" I don't doubt that one bit." Katara said kissing him softly on the lips, then her eyes grew wide and she pulled back quickly.

" _What_? What's wrong? What is it?" Aang asked anxiously.

" The baby just _kicked _me." Katara said with amazement, eyes still wide.

" _Where_? I wanna feel it!" Aang said with excitement, and Katara placed his hand on her abdomen where she had felt the kick.

A few minutes later, Aang's eyes grew wide with amazement and a broad grin spread across his face. " There! I_ felt _it!" He exclaimed, leaving his hand still on her abdomen. " Our baby, Katara, that's _our_ baby." He added softly gazing into her eyes, his eyes gleeming with tears of joy.

" I _know_, Aang... I_ know_." She said with tears streaming down her face, smiling softly as she looked down at Aang's hand on her abdomen.

They stayed that way for quite a while, then fell asleep with Aang's hand still laying gently on her abdomen, his face nuzzled into her neck. Soft smiles of contentment resting on both their faces.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's note: **Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for a while, I have been without internet for months but plan on posting a chapter soon and try to regularly from now on if time permits. Thanks for reading and hanging with me. : )

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... yada... yada...yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Having sent all of the messenger hawks the night before, Suki felt satisfied that things were progressing well and prepared to set off for town to be fitted for her gown that morning. She and Katara decided that she would wear a similar gown to hers, but in forest green with pale green accents to offset her gown.

" I wouldn't want you to look better than the bride so take it easy on the accents." Katara said laughing lightly.

" Don't worry, pregnant or not you'll still be the most beautiful woman there." Suki replied sincerely and hugged her best friend warmly.

" Thank you, Suki. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Through everything, from my pregnancy with Tenzin, his birth. Geez, you've practically helped me raise him. You've always been there for me, I wish I could somehow repay you for your guidance and friendship you've given me all these years." Katara said with tears welling up in her eyes.

" Being part of it all has been payment enough. Plus, I have Sokka thanks to you." Suki said as she released her friend and smiled softly.

" Yeah, Sokka, I'm still not sure that he's much for payment." Katara said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Buy Kya, now she's a winner." She added smiling brightly.

" Yeah, that she is. Katara, I know that Sokka is a bit arrogant sometimes, and selfish, and annoying... But I love him more than life itself, and he gave me a beautiful daughter. That's more than enough payment for what little I've done for you." Suki said, tears now starting to well up in her eyes.

" Yeah, I love him too. He's the best big brother a girl could ask for." Katara said smiling softly.  
" He's the closest thing to a father that Tenzin had before Aang came back in to my life and I think he was a little jealous at first. He wasn't the center of Tenzin's universe andymore." Katara added laughing.

" He was, I could tell. But he got over it eventually." Suki said wiping the tears from her eyes, laughing with her friend.

" Okay, you'd better get going, we're burning daylight here. Go get a gorgeous gown, but not _too _gorgeous, remember?" Katara said shaking a finger at her.

" Got it." Suki said, hugging her friend once more then set out for town.

* * *

" Wow, Aang, this place is everything you said it was." Sokka said eyeing the scene that would be the site of the wedding, Kya on his hip and squirming madly to get down to join her cousin who was at the edge of the brook practicing his water bending.

" Yeah, beautiful isn't it. I know Katara will love it." Aang said smiling proudly.

" Okay, okay. You can go play with Tenzin, but stay out of the water and where I can see you." Sokka said to his squirming daughter as he placed her on the ground at which time she took off in the direction of her cousin. " Tenzin, keep an eye on Kya and don't let her near the water." He yelled toward Tenzin.

" Kay." Tenzin yelled over his shoulder.

" The Kyoshi Warriors plan on decorating with fresh flowers the morning of the wedding. What do you think, did I make enough benches for everyone?" Aang asked.

" Well, the list didn't look that big. Mostly close friends and family, so I think this'll be plenty." Sokka replied looking around. Aangs face lost its smile and a frown began to form on his face.

" What? What's wrong? I said it will be plenty for everyone." Sokka said looking at his friends change of expression.

" It's just that... I wish Gyatso could be here. He was the closest thing to a father I had." Aang said softly.

" Oh." Sokka said understanding the sudden change in his friends mood. " His spirit will be here, Aang. He'll always be with you in your heart." He added gently.

" That's true, thanks Sokka." Aang said smiling at his friend, making Sokka a bit uncomfortable. It's not like Sokka to be so kind, it's not _manly_.

Changing the subject quickly, " Well, what can I do to help?" Sokka said rubbing his hands together. " Kya! Away from the water." He yelled toward his daughter which caused her to frown at him.

" Well, I was hoping you could help me clear the under brush and clean the area up a bit. Glad you brought your sword." Aang said smiling, knowing it would please his friend to feel included in the preparations, even though he could obviously do it all himself in less time.

" You've got it.' Sokka said pleased and unsheathed his sword and got to work.

" I'm just gonna check on the kids, I'll be right back." Aang said, giving Sokka time to get some work done before he rejoined him.

" Kay." Sokka replied, swinging his sword at the weeds around the perimeter.

" How's the water bending going, Tenzin?" Aang said as he walked up to the children.

" Okay, I guess." Tenzin said scowling, trying desparately to form a water whip.

" You need to stream the water, Tenzin. Like this." Aang said showing his son the technique.

" Sure, it's easy for you, daddy." Tenzin said tersely.

" I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. You took to air bending quickly, I know you'll be able to master water bending in no time. Besides, you just learned that you could water bend so it's gonna take some time." Aang said encouragingly.

" Maybe I should just work on my air bending for a while." Tenzin said discouraged.

" No, you're almost an expert air bender now, keep working on the water bending." Aang replied. " You know, I had a very hard time learning how to water bend." He added, knowing he was blatantly lying to his son. He actually mastered it the easiest, but he wanted to make his son feel better.

" Really?" Tenzin said looking up at his father.

" Really. I was just lucky I had your mother to help me and was very determined." Aang replied.

" Okay, I'll keep practicing." Tenzin said pouting.

" Good. Keep it up and you'll be a master water bender in no time. Now, make sure to keep an eye on Kya and don't let her get in the water, she's little and can't swim." Aang said.

"Kay, dad." Tenzin replied as Aang walked back toward Sokka who had broken in to a good sweat by now.

Sokka stopped and leaned on his sword for a minute and wiped his brow with his forearm. " Well, what do ya think?" He asked.

" Fast work, looks great." Aang said sincerely surprised. Sokka had almost cleared the entire area of underbrush to a short crisp cut grass like area.

" Thanks." Sokka replied.

" We'll have to trim it up again at least once before the wedding though." Aang said looking around.

" Yeah, I figured once or twice next in the next two weeks ought to be plenty." Sokka replied.

" Daddy!" Tenzin screamed as a huge splash was heard at the side of the brook.

Bothe Aang and Sokka took off toward the screaming boy, fearing the worst, but when they arrived where the children were, Tenzin was holding a soaking wet Kya in the air over the brook with a stream of water.

Smiling Tenzin squealed, " Look daddy! I can stream the water!" Smiling with glee.

Both men placed their hands on their knees as they caught their breath and Sokka said breathlessly, " What happened?"

" Kya got to close to the water and tripped over that stone and fell in... I picked her up out of the water." Tenzin said as the stream of water left the brook and placed Kya gently on the grass next to her father.  
" Thank you, Tenzin. You saved Kya's life." Sokka said dropping to his knees and embracing the boy.

" Tezin, I'm so proud of you." Aang said prying his son away from Sokka and picking him up briskly and hugging him tightly as Sokka reached for his daughter hugging her so tightly she looked uncomfortable.

* * *

Suki hadn't been gone long when Katara double over in pain as she was washing the breakfast dishes. " That can't be good." She said through clenched teeth. It wasn't a labor pain or anything like it, it was more like a super kick in the gut by a giant baby.

" Maybe I should go see the village healer, just in case." She said to herself as she sat down at the table, making sure it was a one time occurence she sat there for a while.

" I wish the guys hadn't taken Appa, I guess I'll have to walk." She said thinking out loud, then started for town.

Luckily, she didn't have any more pains on the way to town and started to doubt whether it was really even necessary by the time she reached the village healer's cottage. But since she'd already travelled all the way there, she decided to go ahead and get checked out, just in case something was wrong. Entering the cottage she found it to be relatively empty, just one person in the outer room waiting. Walking up to the rude woman that she had seen sitting behind the desk her last visit, she announced, " I need to see the village healer."

" What's the problem?" The woman said looking up at Katara, then at her protruding abdomen. " Oh, have a seat and I'll get you in next." Then she stood and walked through the door to the back.

'_Well, she's a lot nicer this visit_.' Katara thought as she took a seat. A few minutes later a man exited the doorway and bowed to the healer thanking her as she stood in the doorway.

" You're welcome." The woman said politely. " Lady Katara, please, come with me." She said gesturing for Katara to follow her which she did. " Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting to see back this early, but I can see why you're here. You abdomen has grown quite substantially since last we saw each other." She added.

" I know. Listen, I had this terrible pain in my belly today, like the baby kicked me so hard he might come out of my belly button. It wasn't like a labor pain or anything, but it did concern me." Katara said.

" Climb up on the table and lay down, I'd like to examine you." The healer said.

" Okay." Katara said complying.

" This might be a little uncomfortable, but try to relax and bend your knees and let them drop to the side." The healer told her. As she did an internal exam she palpated her abdomen as well, making comments like '_Hmmm_' and ' _I see_.'

" What?" Katara asked. " Is something wrong?" She added looking concerned.

" No, I don't think so. Just one more thing." The healer said as she grabbed a pair of plastic tubes connected to a cup at one end and placed the other ends in both of her ears then put the cup on Katara's abdomen and began to slowly move it from one spot to another, listening briefly at each area. After several minutes, the healer removed the device and took the ends from her ears and laid the instrument on the table beside her. " I don't think there's anything to worry about, Lady Katara. It was probably just one of the babies kicking as they repositioned in your womb." She added smiling.

" Oh, thank goodness." Katara said looking relieved. " Wait... what did you just say?" She asked confused.

" There are at least two babies in your womb, Lady Katara. That's why your abdomen has gotten so large so quickly. But, I believe there are only two, I could only hear two heartbeats clearly." The healer said smiling brightly.

" _Two _babies?" Katara replied bewildered. "_ Two _babies?" She repeated having difficulty comprehending what the doctor had told her.

" Yes, at least two, remember, but probably only two I think." The healer reiterated.

" You mean, like... Twins?" Katara asked looking up at her.

" Yes, exactly. Twins." The healer said. " How wonderful for you." She added.

" Twins." Katara said to herself more than to the healer.

" Twins." The healer said cheerfully.

" What will I do? I don't know what to do. I've never had twins before. Help me!" Katara shrieked with fright, grabbing both of the healers arms.

" It's okay, Lady Katara. Calm down, you've had a child before, correct?" The healer asked.

" Yes, but not_ two_ at_ once_!" Katara screamed in fear.

" They come out one at a time, not together, Lady Katara. You'll be fine. And as far as I can tell, the babies are completely healthy." The healer told her. " Of course I can't tell exactly if they will be identical or fraternal." She added.

" What's the difference?" Katara asked, still trying to wrap her head around the concept.

" Well, identical twins are from one egg that split into two and are identical in every way. Hence the name 'identical'. But, fraternal twins come from two separate fertilized eggs and could be no more the same than any two siblings. One could even be a girl, and the other a boy in some cases." The healer explained.

" A girl_ and _a boy?" Katara asked amazed.

" Yes, remember, two separate eggs. Just like two separate children sharing a womb." The healer said.

" What about identical twins, they share a womb don't they?" Katara asked.

" Yes, but they also share the same egg sack." The healer told her. " They will look exactly alike in every way. As if they were the same person." She added.

" I see." Katara said starting to understand. " Oh my! How will I tell Aang?" She squealed shrilly.

"Why, just tell him dear. I'm sure he has enough love for two more children." The healer said sympathetically. " The Avatar is a brave, kind and gentle man. Do not doubt his love for you and your children. Are you not to be married soon?" She asked.

" Yes, but... I don't want him to go in to information overload! Things are just so crazy already right now. It's all happening so fast!" Katara exclaimed.

" I think that you underestimate him, my dear. He_ did _save the world. Maybe it's you're fear that is causing you to worry, perhaps?" The healer said gently.

" Yeah, he's a wonderful man. You may be right." Katara said smiling, then looked and her abdomen and began rubbing it gently.

" That's the spirit. Everything will be just fine, but, I do want to see you every lunar cycle since our new discovery. There can be more complications with multiple births and we want to be safe and prepared." The healer said.

" Complications?" Katara asked looking at her with concern.

" Very_ rarely_. Don't get yourself upset. As a matter of fact, I want you to take it easy and avoid stress if possible." The healer assured her.

" Take it easy... no stress... that's going to be easy." Katara said sarcastically, then laughed as she got up and repositioned her clothes. " Thank you so much, for everything." Katara said sincerely.

" You're welcome, dear. Now remember, take it easy, no stress." The healer called after her as Katara left the examination room.

Katara left the village healer's cottage in considerably better spirits and almost collided with Suki as she was walking back to the cottage after her fitting.

" Katara! What are you doing here?" Suki asked surprised.

" Suki, you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you." Katara said smiling and placing her arm in Suki's and walked along beside her.


End file.
